Battle of Light and Darkness
by MartyMcfly12D
Summary: Ten months after the Great Thaw, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff thought their lives would be normal, until they meet a strange man, who makes big changes in their lives, and takes them through a series of unbelievable events, and completely changes their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's my newest story. I mentioned that I was gonna do this in one of the chapters of Frozen Hearts and Blazing Souls. It adds a few of my characters from that story, like Daniel. And this one is one I like to call Battle of Light and Dark. I've had this one going through my head for months. I've figured out a lot I want to put in, so I hope you like it. Let's begin.**

* * *

In the kingdom of Arendlle, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff all lived in peace, and never thought anything would go badly wrong, like it did when Elsa ran away and set off the eternal winter. But they were wrong. Another series of events had happened, which changed their lives for the better.

It all began ten months after the Great Thaw. Elsa had no longer hid her powers, there was nothing left to fear in them, thanks to Anna, and she and Anna had finally gotten to be together, never to shut each other out again.

It was a warm spring day, and Anna and Kristoff had gone out on a date.

Kristoff had taken Anna into the Arenelle Tavern.

"What's this place?" Anna asked.

"This is my usual spot," Kristoff answered. "Before I met you, I used to come here all the time. There's a lot of big, scary guys, but as long as you don't say anything about them, and with some don't make eye contact, then you'll be fine."

They pushed open the wooden doors of the tavern and went in.

Inside there were men all over at tables, they were drinking, arm wrestling, pounding each other. At the piano there was a big, muscular guy with black hair going gray, pale green eyes, he had shaved facial hair on his face, he wore a black sleeveless shirt, brown boots, and had a rusted, silver hook, instead of a left hand.

"Kristoff, who is that?" Anna gestured to the guy at the piano.

"That's John Breaker. Don't look at him!" Kristoff pulled Anna's sight away from the man. "He doesn't like when people just look at him. He's well known as the Bonecrusher. He's wanted in five other places, for stealing, harassing, and bone crushing."

They took their seats at a table near the doors of the place, and just talked over how they'd build on their relationship.

As the chattering, drinking, arm wrestling, and John playing the piano went on, the doors of the tavern opened, and it all stopped.

Everyone looked to see a white man, with shaved, black hair, a trimmed mustache, a shaved shadow around his face, ocean blue eyes, wearing a black robe. Underneath his robe a sword dangled on his left hip, he could be seen wearing black boots, dark gray pants, and an old, blue shirt, he also had a black glove on his left hand.

The man walked across the tavern, and to the counter.

"Who is that?" Anna asked Kristoff.

"I don't know. Never seen him before," Kristoff replied.

"What'll it be," the bartender asked the stranger.

The stranger reached into his pocket, and laid a handful of gold coins on the counter. "Biggest mug you have of ale."

The bartender was surprised at his payment, then he took a big mug, and turned behind him to a barrel, filled the mug, then placed it in front of the stranger and took the money.

The man took his drink and then took a big gulp of it.

Everything had resumed before he came in, except the Bonecrusher at the piano. He stood up glaring at the man, because he didn't like him. He walked over towards the stranger, and stood right behind him.

The Bonecrusher was so big, that his shadow completely covered the stranger.

The stranger looked behind and looked up towards the Bonecrusher. He looked left, then looked right, and then he took another drink of his ale, and looked back up to him, with a confused look on his face. "Can I help you?"

"What's a short man like you doing in my tavern?"

" _Your_ tavern?"

"Yes. _My_ tavern. In case you don't know, I'm a terror in people from five different places."

"You don't look so tough to me." And he took another swig from his ale.

Everyone then jumped from their seats and backed up against the wall.

"You really don't know who you're talking to, do you, kid? I'm John Breaker. But I'm better known as the Bonecrusher. And you keep talking, you're gonna learn what fear is, and why they call me that."

The man took another drink and then stood up. "'Fear'? Don't make me laugh. Listen here, Mr. Bonecrusher. For the past five years, I've been wandering in the wild, and I've encountered deadly, bloodthirsty, and scary creatures. Ones who'd make you rattle from the inside out. Compared to all that, you're about as scary as a cowardly chicken." Then he sat back down.

"You're really asking for a real beating today, tiny."

"'Tiny'?!" the man glared up. "Now I really do take offense to insults, sir. I do."

"Well, let's just see what my hook has to say about that," he raised his hook to the stranger's face.

"Here's what I think of your hook."

The stranger took off his hook, then he twisted it into a knot, then put it back.

Everyone in the tavern looked and was really shocked at what the man has just done.

The Bonecrusher looked to his bent hook, then glared angrily down at the stranger. "Now you're dead, squirt."

"Ooh, I'm so scared. I'm shaking in my boots. Hit me with your best shot," the stranger mocked him, then turned away and took another drink.

The Bonecrusher prepared to slam his fist and clobber him, but as he did, the man grabbed his fist, and stopped him. He put his ale back on the counter, then punched him away.

The Bonecrusher went flying back, landed on a table, and broke it.

"Kill him!" the Bonecrusher yelled, and up to five more men charged at the stranger.

The stranger stood there as the rouge men came at him, but when they got to him they couldn't land a hit. The stranger had great reflexes. He used them to avoid each hit, and counterattack. He also made the men beat each other up, by being in front of one when another would make their attack.

When one was about to slam his fist down, the stranger put up his left gloved arm, and made him hit that.

The man who hit his arm screamed in pain after he hit, and held his hand in pain.

While he was holding his pained hand, the stranger picked him up, lifted him over his head, then threw him at the other guys, making them all collapse.

"Don't judge someone by their look. I'm stronger than I appear to be," the man went back over to the counter, picked up his ale, then chugged the rest down. After that, he slammed it back on the counter, then burped loudly. He then walked away and left the tavern.

"I don't know who he was, but I give him big credit for taking down the Bonecrusher," said Kristoff.

"We should tell Elsa about this," Anna suggested.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Anna and Kristoff got up and they left the tavern, and headed back to the castle.

* * *

Back at the castle, they'd both explained to Elsa everything that had happened at the tavern.

"So this man twisted the other man's hook into a knot? Are you sure you saw it clearly?" Elsa asked both of them.

"Yes. He took the Bonecrusher's hook, then he literally bent it, and twisted it into a knot," Kristoff replied.

"Then he took on five men that came at him. They were all at least a few feet taller, but he still beat them," Anna took over.

"I don't understand how someone could be that strong," Elsa wondered. "If you ever see him again, just ask him politely to come with you. I'm gonna want to talk with him."

"But what if he's some kind of criminal?" Anna asked.

"We'll have all guards here to make sure nothing happens, just in case," Elsa answered. "Well thank you for telling me this. You can both go now."

They both went to leave and Elsa turned away, thinking about this.

"Oh, and one more thing," Kristoff stopped at the door. "One of the guys was gonna pound him, but he stopped it using his arm. When the guy hit, he kind of hurt himself, somehow. It's like that guy's arm was stone or something."

"Did you see what happened there?" Elsa asked.

"No. He had a black glove on his left hand."

Then they both left and Elsa just started to put some thought into it.

* * *

 **Ok, viewers. Hope you liked this, because this is just the beginning. What I do next. They'll discover some strange things about this man. And what other secrets is he hiding, well you'll just have to wait and find out. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	2. Book of Magic

**Ok, here's chapter 2. In this, Elsa finally is able to meet that stranger in person. Also like I said, with my character, Daniel, his backstory has a whole new perspective, but it'll be a while before it gets to any of that. For now, wait'll you see what I added here. I hope you like it.**

* * *

A couple of weeks passed since the incident in the tavern.

Anna and Kristoff had decided to redo that date, because it didn't go as planned.

They were up in the mountain's, riding in Kristoff's sled, with Sven pulling it through the woods.

"You don't think we'll run into any wolves again, do you?" Anna asked, remembering the last time they were going through the mountains.

"Don't worry about that. In Arendelle, I've found out, the wolves only do their most hunting at night. There's hardly any chance that we'll see one."

Sven then stopped going and looked

"Of course I could be wrong," Kristoff had a second thought.

The bushes and trees started to rustle, but there wasn't a wolf, nor any other animal in sight.

"What is it, buddy?" Kristoff asked his loyal reindeer friend.

Sven started to sniff around like he were a dog, and just stayed silent after that.

"I have a feeling there's something around a lot more dangerous than a wolf. Sven stays silent when there is," said Kristoff.

Then something jumped onto the back of the sled.

Anna and Kristoff looked behind them to see a scary creature, with bloodshot red eyes, pale gray skin, it wore torn up, dim green clothes, under it's dirty gray armor. It also had long nails, and sharp, serrated teeth. It growled at Anna and Kristoff and pulled out a rusted dagger.

Anna screamed at the sight of it, and Kristoff hit it with a shovel, knocking it off the sled.

Before either of them could figure out what to do next, more of those creatures surrounded them.

Kristoff pulled Anna close to him.

There were at least 20 of those horrid creatures, armed with swords and axes.

The one Kristoff knocked out got back up, and prepared to strike them, until a dagger was thrown into the left side of its head.

Anna and Kristoff looked and saw the same man from the tavern, jumping from a tree. He threw off his robe, and he was wearing a suit of armor, with a jet-black steel vest, a charcoal black material covering his arms, gray leggings that covered most of his legs, darker gray boots, that made clinking noises with every step he took, and black battle gloves.

"It's him again," said Kristoff.

The man jumped high, and landed over near Anna and Kristoff, where he pulled his knife out of the creatures head.

"What's happening?" Anna asked the man.

"Just stay put," he replied. "I can handle it."

He made another jump and went over to all the rest of those creatures, and he stuck his knife into ones heart, then yanked it out and kicked it to the ground.

The other creatures started ton charge at him, and when they were only a few feet away, he pulled his sword off his hip and swiftly struck down three at a time.

His sword had the blade of a machete and it had strange markings, that were glowing sky blue.

The other creatures came at him, and he slashed them, cut their heads off, stabbed them, and cut them in half.

He jumped high once again, this time he landed on the shoulders of one of those creatures, then he pulled a knife from his left boot, and plunged it into the creature's head.

He jumped of, while pulling the knife out, then kicked it away.

He looked up to the remaining four creatures, one of which pulled a bow and arrow out, then shot at the man.

The arrow hit, but when it did, it ricochet right off the man's armored vest.

The creature fired another arrow, this time the man caught it, then he sheathed his sword, and he started to spin as fast as lighting.

"This guy's got great reflexes," said Kristoff.

"I still wonder who he is though," said Anna.

The man kept on spinning, and then he threw the arrow, which made it go so fast, it went straight through the archer, and pierced another behind it.

The remaining two creatures both pulled out swords and charged.

The man pulled out his own and he started to swordfight those creatures.

They both tried to strike the man at the same time, but the man blocked both their attacks, then pulled out another dagger, and he pushed the creatures back, and stuck it through one's neck.

The creature dropped dead, and the man kicked its sword up, caught it, then he crossed it with his own, and cut the last creature's head off using both of the swords.

The man sheathed his sword, threw the creature's aside, and then took his knife out of the other one's neck.

He went over and grabbed his robe.

"It's all right. They're all dead," he said to Anna and Kristoff, while putting on his robe.

"Thanks for saving us," said Anna as she got out of the sled. "What were those hideous creatures?"

"Goblins. At first I always thought they were mythic creatures, and thought they didn't exist. I found out the truth the hard way."

"How'd you do that?" Kristoff asked, also getting out of the sled. "Your reflexes were so amazing. Where did you get these skills?"

"Sorry. That's a little personal."

"Oh, there's something I need to tell you," Anna said again. "The queen wants to see you. We were there when those men attacked you in the tavern. We told her about it, and now she wants to see you."

"Well, let's not keep her waiting," the man said. "Let's go see her."

"You're just gonna come like that?" Anna asked.

"It's an order from the ruler of this place. I don't have any choice."

He got in the sled with Anna and Kristoff, and they rode all the way back to Arendelle.

* * *

Back at the castle, Anna and Kristoff had arrived after going for at least an hour.

They took the man inside, and went to find Elsa.

Elsa, who was in the library, signing a bunch of papers, agreeing to do with trade and federation with other kingdoms.

"Elsa?"

She looked to see Anna at the doors of the library.

"Sorry. I hope I'm not bothering you," Anna apologized.

"No. You're perfectly fine. What is it?" Elsa asked stacking all the signed papers.

"We found him. You can come in," Anna said, and the man stepped in.

Elsa finished with the remaining few papers, and stacked them all together, then gave them to one of her servants, and stood up. "Come in," she said to the man.

The stranger walked in farther and Anna followed behind him.

Elsa walked over and sat at the end of a long table. "Please have a seat."

He went over and sat at the other end, while Anna came and sat next to her sister.

"So, Anna told me about what happened that day in the tavern. Mind explaining what all happened?"

"I was going through the streets of Arendelle. I'd decided to get a refreshment, because I felt parched. When I went in, there were all these people, and they turned their attention towards me. I ignored it, and just went on with what I went there for. I was just sitting, minding my own business, when that one guy came up to me and, well he started to insult me."

"So was it you who started to attack him, or did he try to attack you?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, he attacked me. All because I told him things I've encountered in my past, things that were scarier than he was to me. Then he and a bunch of other men tried to attack me. But I took them all on. I got them to leave me alone."

"By the way. Didn't Kristoff say he twisted the man's hook?" Elsa turned to Anna.

"Yes. He said that he twisted his hook into a knot. And he was right. I saw it," Anna replied.

"Exactly how did you do that?" Elsa turned back to the stranger.

"I have great strength. Thanks to something that happened in my past," he replied.

"One more thing," Anna spoke out. She got up, went over to a drawer, and pulled a big book out. The book was brick red, on both the front and back, it had a design with two crossed swords in front of a shield, and had a dragon circling the entire shield. "Is this yours?"

"Yes. Where did you find it?" the man asked as Anna gave him the book.

"I saw it fall out of your robe when you left the tavern. I also took a look at it, and I couldn't understand a single word in there," said Anna.

"What kind of book is it?" Elsa asked out of curiosity.

"A book of magic spells," the man replied. "Almost 7 years ago, this book was left with my name on it at my doorstep."

"Speaking of which, what is your name?" Elsa asked.

"Simmons. Daniel Simmons."

"Would you mind if I had a look at that book of yours, Mister Simmons?" Elsa asked again.

"Sure. And that's Daniel. Mister Simmons is my father."

He walked up to Elsa and gave her his book.

Elsa opened it up and saw all the strange pictures and writing in it.

"I still don't understand what any of this says," said Anna.

"I do," Daniel replied.

"So do I. But how is it I know what it says? I understand every word," Elsa said confused.

"You must be one of pure heart," Daniel answered.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked.

"When I received this book, a note was left saying that with this book, it's full of inscriptions that only a pure hearted soul can read and use its magic."

"So who left it for you?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. There was no name. The note just explained all that, saying it was for me."

"Well, then I guess you're not a criminal, are you?" Elsa asked.

"What? Of course I'm not a criminal. I've used this book's magic to help save people out there. I once made a decision that I would go out there, and use this great magic to save innocent lives."

"Well I guess all my questions are answered," Elsa gave him back the book. "Except one. Why do you wear that black glove?"

"Sorry. But that's only for me to know," Daniel answered. Then he looked to see a covered picture. "Those are your parents, aren't they?"

"Yes," Elsa got up and she and Anna came up to the picture, where they pulled off the covering. "Our parents, King Adgar and Queen Idun, they were the greatest in the world. They were good rulers."

"Where are they now?" Daniel asked.

"Dead," Anna answered.

"Yeah. Anna's right. Four years ago, our parents were going to leave for two weeks to get something done. But their ship sailed into a storm so bad, it caused the whole thing to sink. Wait what's today?" Elsa asked.

"May 12th," Daniel answered.

"Today's the anniversary," Anna said sadly.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Daniel said, and looked as if something sad were going through his head. Then he looked down to his book, and he started to flip through the pages. He stopped at a page near the middle of the book, and something came to him. "What if I could help you?"

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"In this book, there's a spell that can be a little tricky, but if you work with me, I think we can make it work. It's one that can bring loved ones back to life."

"Are you serious?" Elsa asked, and her frown started to turn to a smile.

"Yeah. Have a look." He held the book up, and on the page there was a picture of a magic seal, with a big X and crossed lines, and strange looking runes.

"Whatever you need to do this spell, we're listening," Elsa gave him her attention.

"It can be a little tricky. We need to do it in a place that's completely void of any evil, I need some of your parents' personal belongings, and I need someone wise, to give all he has within my magic to make it work."

"We know the perfect place to do it, and we have some of our parents old clothes down in the cellar," Elsa explained.

"And you know a man who's very wise?" Daniel asked.

"No, we don't know a man. But we do know a troll," Anna replied.

"Is he wise?"

"Very wise. You won't find anyone better," Anna answered.

"All right. Oh, and one more thing. It can only be done at night, in the light of a full moon. So if we're gonna do this, we have to do it tonight."

"We'll get everything, then get Kristoff, and then we'll head out. Come on, Anna," Elsa said to her, and they both left.

"I'll just wait here," Daniel said, sitting down at the table.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else. One goblin had escaped and went into a strange place, where there was a strange, purple river, and it was dark and scary down there.

The goblin went over to a throne in a darker shadow area, and kneeled down.

"My master. We failed to get the young man, you sent for. He is still out there."

"Excellent," said the person sitting in the throne. "He's about to use one of the greatest spells in the book I gave to him. If he succeeds, he'll have proved that he does still have the potential, that I know he does. Soon he will side with me. After all, I'm the one who changed his life for the better." He brought out a strange orb, and it showed Daniel, who was talking with Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf. "Yes. He will join me, or I will have to kill him. After all, he has a strong will. And I have a feeling that he'll end up being the perfect companion. And together nothing will stop us." The man started to laugh wickedly.

The goblin who was scared and didn't know what to do, also started to laugh along with him.

"Shut up!" the man in the throne yelled to him. "What are you laughing at?"

The man shot a blast of black and purple flames at him, knocking him into the purple river, where he slowly started to get devoured by a dark, shadowy figure. The goblin slowly started to turn into dark mist, until there was nothing left.

"Soon. Very soon, my boy," he said looking back to the orb.

* * *

 **Okay. That's it for now. In the next chapter, he'll do that spell. And as for that figure in the shadow. If you already read Frozen Hearts and Blazing Souls, I think you already know who it is. When Daniel does the spell, will it work, or will it be a bummer. Wait and find our. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	3. Revive Spell

**Okay, time for chapter 3. I call this revive spell, cause in the last chapter, they met the stranger, Daniel in person. He told them about his book of magical spells, and here's where he attempts to bring Anna and Elsa's parents back for them. What else will happen throughout the story, keep reading and find out. For now, let's move on with this one.**

* * *

After gathering everything and following the man Daniel's orders, and with the stranger, Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff all got into a carriage to take them up to the North Mountain, so he could do his spell.

They'd traveled through all the wilderness for a few hours, and they'd came upon tricky turns and rocky paths, but when the sun was barely starting to go down, they'd made it.

Everyone got out of the carriage, and all the rocks that were scattered around the place had all started to roll down and gather into the center, and then they turned into the little rock trolls.

Every one of them got all excited that Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were there.

As they all got happily greeted by the trolls, Daniel stood off to the side, until one of female the trolls looked and saw him just standing there, wearing his black robe.

"They've brought a friend!" the female who saw him called out.

All the trolls turned to see him and they lifted him, almost making him fall on his back, but then they caught him and carried him towards the others. He almost fell forward, but Elsa and Kristoff caught him before he could.

"Yes. He is a friend," Elsa called out. "Because he came here to help us with something."

Then another one of the boulders moved passed all the other trolls, and it turned into the oldest troll. "What's this about the young one being of help?"

"Kristoff walked up and kneeled down to him. "He says he can help. He thinks he can do a spell that'll revive the king and queen, but he needs your help with it."

The troll looked to Daniel. "Come, young man."

Daniel walked up and kneeled down next to Kristoff in front of the old troll. He pulled out the book and showed it to the troll. "I think I can make this work. If you really are as wise as they told me you are, then I need you to bless the spell, in order to make it work."

The troll took the book and looked at it all. "Ah, yes. I do believe I can help you. There is also something about you, isn't there? Something is troubling you, isn't it, dear boy?"

"I'd rather anyone not know about it," Daniel replied.

"Very well. I am at your command. What must be done first?" the troll asked giving him back his book.

"First, I need to get this carved into the ground," he showed the book's page with the seal on it.

"Do it here. Everyone clear some room," the elder troll called to all the others.

All the other trolls turned back into boulders and cleared the middle part of the place.

"All right," Daniel closed the book and gave it to the troll to hold on to, then he pulled a knife out of his belt. "This is gonna take me some time." He looked and saw the sun was getting lower. "I've got to hurry." Then he stuck the knife into the ground and started to carve the magical seal.

He went on for multiple hours, and he took a few breaks for either a few berries that grew around, or for a drink of water to refresh himself, but then he went back on to carving.

It took until the moon had barely started to shine bright that Daniel finally finished.

The seal was big and took up most of the place's middle spot.

"Finally. It's done," Daniel said exhaustedly.

"What now?" Elsa asked.

"Lay their clothes in the middle."

Elsa and Anna walked up to the middle of the magic seal.

Elsa laid King Adgar's suit with a dark blue shirt, black dress pants, and gold crown down, while Anna laid Queen Idun's lavender colored dress, with dark purple parts and blue stitching's on it, and her gold tiara.

"All right. Gather around."

All trolls stood behind, while Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff stood with Daniel and the old troll.

The troll gave Daniel his book, and then the moon rose high above the top of the North Mountain, its light shining down on them all.

Daniel flipped through the pages until he was on the page where the chant for the spell was. "Join hands."

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff all took each other's hands, with Kristoff in the middle of them both. And from behind, all the trolls did the same thing, and joined hands with the ones next to them.

The troll came and stood next to Daniel and he started to do a little chant, starting to bless the spell.

Daniel focused his eyes on the book and started to read. "The heart and soul of a fallen one. Once thought was all but gone." Daniel's ocean blue eyes then started to glow. "The heart of a loved one shall never ceased. Never lost and never gone. Give me this power and bring back the once deceased."

The seal then slowly started to light up with electric green light.

Daniel no longer spoke in English, but in a strange other language, in which he chanted the spell.

The king's and queen's clothes started to levitate like someone were standing up while wearing them.

Daniel continued his ancient chanting, and the seal and his eyes started to glow brighter and brighter. A vortex of light then shot up from the seal.

"Let what had once passed, live again and back into the earth realm it shall bypass!"

The green vortex then stopped shooting and the light faded.

Everyone then gasped in disbelief.

"I don't understand," said Daniel. "Why did it just-?"

But then another vortex shot out, in electric blue light.

It made a force so strong, that it sent Daniel, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and the troll flying back.

They fell but the other trolls caught them all, and the bright, electric blue light dimmed down, and then Elsa and Anna looked up.

From their parents' clothes, silver light started to shine all around them. It got brighter and brighter, until it made a big flash.

After it did, they could see their parents, both standing in the flesh.

They both opened their closed eyes, and saw they were in the trolls' home.

The light of the seal faded and then they saw their daughters.

Anna and Elsa smiled at each other.

"It worked," Anna said happily.

Their parents walked up to them and they all joined in a family group hug.

"We missed you," Elsa said on the verge of tears.

"And your mother and I missed you," said King Adgar.

"It's okay now," said Queen Idun. "We're finally together again. But how is this?"

"Him," Elsa pointed to Daniel who was laying face first, flat on the ground.

The king walked over to him.

Daniel slowly started to wake up, and then he saw someone walking to him. He looked up and the king kneeled down to him.

"Thank you. You've reunited us with our beloved daughter's."

He held his hand out for Daniel, and Daniel took his hand, so the king could help him up.

"Are you all right?" Elsa asked.

"I'm fine. But I think that spell kind of drained me.'

Elsa walked up to him and kissed him on his forehead, thanking him for what he's done.

"Thank you so much, young one," said the queen.

"Your name, son?" asked King Adgar.

"Daniel. Daniel J Simmons."

"Thank you so much for what you've done, Daniel," the king thanked. "If there's anything you ever need, you just come to me."

"I'll remember that. Thank you."

He slowly limped to his book and picked it up.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked.

"I know there's still so much to see. I'm not even close to seeing it all. But first I must rest."

And he continued to walk off.

"Where will you go?" asked Elsa.

"I found an old cabin near here. I fixed it up a little, and I go there for shelter," Daniel said not looking back.

"Are we gonna see you again?" Elsa asked again.

"You can be sure of that."

He continued to slowly limp away, until he was out of sight.

After he was, Anna and Elsa, along with their parents, all joined in for another group hug.

* * *

 **Well, it looks to me like Daniel's spell worked. Elsa and Anna have their parents back. But when the troll said that something was bothering him, and Daniel didn't want to say anything, what could be troubling him? Well, you'll eventually find out. And this will be the last chapter for a while. I won't be updating again until I finish my Frozen Hearts and Blazing Souls story. Sorry for that little downer. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	4. The Great Magic of the Book

**Ok, sorry I waited so long in this, but like I said, I wanted to complete my Frozen Hearts and Blazing Souls story before I continue on with this one. I was glad to have written that one, and I hate to have to end it, but it had a good run. And I'm hoping, so will this one. Let's keep going, shall we? Here's where the revived king and queen, along with Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff, learn what else that book of Daniel's holds. The amazing power it has, you're about to discover for yourself. Let's go.**

* * *

a few days later, after everything had basically gone back to like it was in the past. Elsa and Anna had their parents back, thanks to that stranger, Daniel. And it had been confirmed all throughout Arendelle, that the rightful rulers had returned, but Elsa had stayed the queen, in her mother Queen Idun's place.

On a nice, warm summer day King Adgar was out taking a walk, away from the town, and he was near some houses in the woods.

He took a sniff of the fresh air, and sighed heavily at it, because he hadn't smelt fresh air for 4 years, in person.

He looked to his left and saw a few big oak barrels near an old, abandoned cottage. He walked towards them and he tried lifting it, but it was heavy, and full of liquid. "What is this?"

"Something I came to collect." A voice answered.

He turned around and saw Daniel standing there, wearing his black robe as usual. "Well, look who it is. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"What do you mean you came to collect that barrel."

"I made a few barrels of wine."

"Wine?"

"Yes, wine. In fact it's my dad's own recipe of it. He used to make his own wine, and it might just be the best kind you ever tasted. He taught me how to make it."

"Speaking of which, where are your parents. Are you from here?"

"No. I'm from another small island, about 500 miles south of this place. My parents, uh, they're back home, while I take this journey."

"What journey?" asked the king curiously.

"For 6 years, I've been away from home, because I always wanted to see the wonders out there. My parents were a little worried, but my dad seemed a little more proud of me doing this. He was surprised I wanted to find a new life at such a young age. I'm brave, smart, and very strong. Plus I still have this magic book." and he reached into the folds of his black robe, and he pulled out his red book.

"How old are you, exactly?"

"I'm 22."

"And you've been this far from home, for 6 years?"

"Well, when you're as curious and strong as I am, you've got a lot coming to you."

"Tell you what? Why don't we discuss more of this in the tavern? I'll buy us a drink."

"If you insist. I'll get the barrels later."

The king put his hands on Daniel's shoulder and they walked back towards town.

* * *

Down in the tavern, King Adgar and Daniel went and sat at the counter, and started to discuss more about what Daniel had been up to.

The bartender set two ales on the counter for them and they took their drinks.

"So where did you get this book?" asked King Adgar.

"It was left at my doorstep of my house, when I was only 15. But it wasn't the first weird thing that had happened in my life," Daniel replied taking a drink of his ale.

"First weird thing?"

"Since I was just 12, strange events started to happen in my life. And I think it all began with a few of those creatures that attacked your daughter and that mountain man, came and tried to invade my hometown. But there were very few of them, and those monsters are weak, so they weren't much trouble. But another thing that happened was a gray horse being left for me at my house, at 12. It never said who it was from, just that it was for me."

"Like that book of yours?" the king confirmed taking a drink.

Daniel had also taken another drink at the same time, but took a shorter one. "Yep. And the really strange thing was when I went out riding one late afternoon, I felt this really strange presence. It just felt like something cold had entered my body, and then out of nowhere, this man appears in front of my horse, bucking me off. I don't even know where he came from."

"What did he look like?"

"He wore a black robe, black boots, he has pale blue eyes, short, flattened, silver hair, along with a beard and mustache, which was the same silver color, and connected with his sideburns. I don't know who he was, because I'd never seen him before in my life. But he seemed to know me. He not only knew my name, he knew all the problems I had in my life." Daniel stopped to take another drink.

"What problems?"

"Bullying problems. Ever since I was only 8 years old, I was bullied by this older kid. His name was Thomas Sanderson. He would always pick on me. He's push me, give me black eyes, make fun of me, pour buckets of dirt on me. And he was two years older than me. He was bigger, he was stronger, and there was nothing I could do to stop him."

The king who'd taken another drink had finished. "If there's one thing I can stand, it's people who pick on smaller people."

"You can say that again. But this guy, I don't know how he did it, but somehow, he made me stronger. He gave me great abilities and reflexes, and he even gave me..." Daniel went over to the king and whispered in his ear. "...powers over fire."

The king choked on his drink just after he said that. "You're serious?"

"I'd rather not discuss that here though. You know because of..." he gestured to all those people.

"Right. They both chugged down the rest of their ales, and the king laid a few gold coins on the table, then they left.

* * *

They both went to a different spot away from the town, and where it was absolutely private for them. They were at the cabin Daniel had said he was staying at.

Inside, the cabin was old and the wood it was made from was dirty, there was a couch in the middle of the place, which he used to sleep on, there was also a stone fireplace, a few of his barrels of wine, and multiple windows around the place.

"So this stranger, he gave you powers over fire?" asked the king as they went on with their conversation.

"Yes. But like I said to you earlier, that wasn't all. He also gave me great strength, reflexes, and abilities."

"Such as?"

"Well it didn't feel very good at first. The way he gave it all to me, was him putting a hand on my back, and then this pain just started surging through my body. It was like I'd just been stabbed with thousands of needles, all at once. And there was also some pretty bad burning going on inside of me, I had no idea what he was doing. But before he started it, he told me he knew the problems I've always had with that bully. And he said he was here to offer me a marvelous gift. One that would help and change my life."

"So you ended up accepting this gift?"

"Yes. After he basically gifted me, I felt fine for a while, until I got home. I was so hot on both the inside and out. I felt really ill, like I'd caught the flu. I went up to go to sleep, seeing if it would help, and before I could get to my bed, I passed out on the floor. The burning and the illness had just put me right to sleep. And when morning came, I didn't feel it anymore. I felt so strong. I discovered all the abilities that man had given me. I got the ability to jump really high, my reflexes became almost lightning fast, I could scale housed and buildings."

"Scale them? You mean climb them?"

"Yes. Just by grabbing onto one ledge, to another. And the best ability of all, a 500 percent increase in my own strength."

The king's expression turned shocked. "Are you serious right now?"

Daniel got up off the couch, then he grabbed it with one hand, and lifted it high above his head, with only that one arm.

"Okay. I believe you. Could you please put me down now? This is very unnatural."

Daniel set the couch back down and took a seat.

"Thanks to all those abilities. I was finally able to get the punk, Tom Sanderson to finally leave me alone. After I'd left home on that same day, I went out to the market place, and he and all his friends surrounded me like they always would. But I taught him a lesson. I used my own strength and abilities to stop them, making them beat themselves up."

"Impressive."

"After all that, he was the one afraid of me. He never bothered me again."

"What about those things you call goblins. Elsa and Anna told me about what you'd said."

"I used all my abilities to save my town from any that came. They were no match for my strength and reflexes."

"You really should tell the others about this."

"I don't know. I prefer this to not get out into all of civilization."

"Well, how about you come back with me to the castle. You tell everyone your story, and I'll make sure that no one lets the word out."

"I suppose that's a fair deal. All right," Daniel nodded. "I'll let them know all about me, and you make sure that it stays a secret."

They both got up off the couch and left the cabin, and headed back to the castle.

* * *

Back at the castle, Elsa, Anna, and their mother, Queen Idun, were all in a room, talking and catching up on what she hadn't been around for in their lives, the past 4 years. Elsa and Anna told her everything that happened: The day on the coronation, the eternal winter, Hans trying to kill them, Anna turning to solid ice, and even how Elsa was finally able to control their powers.

"So because of Anna, I realized how much I loved her, and then the answer had came to me. Love was the answer to controlling my powers."

"Your father and I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you girls," said the queen.

"I'll never shut anyone out again. I'll never go back to being isolated."

"Never again," said Queen Idun. "We're never going to go through any of that again, Elsa. You have no idea how much it pained us to have to do that to you. From now on, you're a free woman. And a great queen."

"Thank you."

The doors then opened, and the girls looked and saw the king with Daniel by his side.

"Well, look who's here," said the queen. "Welcome back."

"Thanks. The king here, brought me so I could tell you something."

"What would that be?" the queen asked.

"Get comfortable. It's a long story."

Daniel pulled up a chair, while the king took a seat on the couch with his wife and daughters, and Daniel started to explain everything.

He told them everything he told the king, about being gifted with great powers and abilities, the bully he had trouble with, and even the strange man who'd made it all happen.

"So I guess that's why I left home. I was hoping maybe if I went searching out there, then I'd find the answers to all these events that have been happening in my life."

"Have you found out why?" Anna asked.

"No. But I have seen some pretty amazing things."

"So you say that book of yours was just left at your doorstep?" Queen Idun spoke out. "It didn't have anyone's name? No initials or anything?"

"Not a one. The tag it had on it said 'For Daniel Simmons' and that was it."

"So what other magic does that book hold?" Elsa asked.

"Hundreds and hundreds of spells. In fact, I think I'll show you what else it can do," he said reaching into the folds of his robe, and pulling out the red book.

He flipped through the pages and stopped somewhere in the middle, and silently read through something. After reading, he closed it back up, then put it on the chair. After that, crossed both his hands in front of his face, and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing, son?" asked King Adgar.

"Shh. It's the way to work one of the spells."

He opened his eyes back up, which were now glowing blue, like when he did the spell when he revived the king and queen, and then that same blue light filled the whole room, making the others jump.

"What is this?!" asked the queen.

"Relax. It's just an illusion," Daniel replied. "I'm showing you the day I met that strange man."

The blue light started to fade, and a town started to materialize, as it faded, and the room was gone.

The town was a nice place. There were hundreds of gray stone, houses, clothes lines hanging on a lot of the places, there were people all around the town, in market places, where others were selling fruits, vegetables. There was a big place with a sign saying "Harvey's Butcher Shop" on it, where meat could be seen hanging in the window.

And through all that, 13 year old Daniel was riding on a light gray horse, with a big black spot on its back, and he looked a little different, than what he did now.

His hair was a little longer than it was now, which he had combed flat, he didn't have the black glove on his left hand, he wore a long sleeved, dark green shirt, white a black vest, black pants, and black boots. He rode on his horse through town, minding his own business, and he rode away from all the buildings, and went towards a stone bride, over a river. He went across the bridge, and started to head to another part of town, where more buildings were, but then things started to get blurry.

"What's happening?" Elsa asked.

"Watch," Daniel replied.

Things got even more and more blurry by the second, and then out of nowhere, a man just appeared out of nowhere.

The horse whinnied loudly, and it bucked Daniel off, then took a few steps back.

"My sincerest apologies, my boy," the man apologized.

"It's all right," Daniel replied.

He looked up and got a better glimpse at the stranger. He looked as Daniel described him: Short, silver hair, a short beard and mustache, which had connected with his sideburns. He had a black robe on, that covered his whole body, with a hood on back, and he had black gloves and boots.

The man kneeled down and helped Daniel up.

"So what are you doing out here, young man?" the stranger asked.

"I was out riding for a few hours, and now I'm headed for home," Daniel answered.

"Something troubling you, dear boy?" the man asked again.

"Why do you say that?"

"I know that look, son. You have a bully problem, don't you, Daniel?"

"How do you know my name, and my bully problem?"

"I've seen it. I'm a very wise man, son. Those creeps picking on you, it makes me so angry!" he said clenching his fist. "I don't like that those little punks think they can do whatever they want to you, just because they're older and bigger."

"That's exactly how I feel. They don't know how to mind their own business. Always think they have to mess with me. Especially that punk, Thomas Sanderson!" Daniel started to raise his voice.

"That's exactly why I came to see you, my boy. I came to help you."

"How?"

"Let's s just say I have a little gift for you. One that'll make you strong. Make them never mess with you again. Before you know it, they'll be the ones afraid of you."

"How can you make me stronger, Mister."

"Between you and me, I possess great magic. And I'm gonna share it with you. I'm gonna make you stronger with it."

"You don't want any payment in return do you?"

"Of course not. You being able to take on those bullies and teach them a lesson, will be payment enough for me. But to make it official, let's shake on it," he held out his right hand.

Daniel took his hand and they shook.

And then the man pulled Daniel closer, and he placed his other hand on his back, making Daniel's eyes start to glow fiery red, and the same light surged through his body, making his whole being start to glow. "Just relax, son. It may feel a little uncomfortable at first, but very soon, you'll grow to enjoy it." He let go of Daniel's hand, took his other hand off his back, then he took a few steps back, and younger Daniel collapsed.

He recovered and looked back up, and the strange man was gone.

"Who was that guy?" Daniel asked himself. He walked over to his horse, got back on it, then rode off.

At his house, which was gray like all the other buildings, Daniel rode up there, and he put his horse into a brown, wooden stable next to the place.

He went over to thee front door, but then he started to slow down. "All of a sudden I don't feel too well."

He opened the doors of his place, and there were his parents. His father was at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper, and he threw it down, to see his son. He had slicked up, jet-black hair, that was turning a light gray, a full grown mustache, leafy green eyes, and he wore a long sleeved, red shirt, with black pants, like Daniel, and black dress shoes. "Hey, son. You all right?"

"Not really. I feel so ill. It's like I have the flu."

His mother came down the stairs, and she had long, light brown hair, the same color of ocean blue eyes Daniel had, and she wore a white top, with a jade green dress. She walked up to Daniel and put her hand on his forehead. "Oh, my. You're burning up."

"I feel hot all around my body," said Daniel. "I feel so woozy. I'm gonna go to sleep, see if that'll help."

He walked up the stairs and turned left at the top, and opened the door to his room, which had his bed, with dark blue sheets and he had a desk across from it, with a bunch of paper and writing utensils on it.

Daniel kicked off his boots, and he wore dark gray socks, he also took the black vest off, and walked over to the bed, and as he reached it, he collapsed to the floor.

His skin was turning red, and he was sweating like crazy, and in just a few minutes, he passed out.

The whole illusion turned blue again, and it revealed to the next morning, with Daniel still laying on the floor.

His skin was no longer red, and he got up.

He looked to a mirror above his desk, and he looked to see he was still normal, but he felt stronger.

Daniel rolled up his sleeves and saw his arms were more muscular. "So that's what he meant."

He put his sleeves back down and opened the door to his room, and went back downstairs.

His parents were still wearing the similar clothes, only his father now wore a dark blue shirt, with the same black pants, and his mother was wearing a dark gray top with a lighter green dress. His father was sitting at a table, with a plate of sausages and an omelet. He was looking at another newspaper, and sipping a mug of coffee. He put it down and saw Daniel. "Hi, son. How do you feel?"

"I feel much better. I guess all I needed was a little sleep," Daniel replied and he went and took a seat.

His mother came and set a plate with an omelet and sausages down in front of Daniel. "Spinach and red peppers. Just how you like it."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Coffee, boy?" his father asked.

"Yes, please."

His father put a mug in front of Daniel and picked up a silver metal pot, pouring the coffee into Daniel's mug. He set it back on the table, but he put it too close to the edge, and it fell off.

Daniel saw the pot falling and he made a really quick move, and grabbed it by the handle as it fell.

His father looked at him surprised. "Good reflexes."

"Thanks. I don't know where that came from though."

He started to eat his breakfast, which only took him about five minutes to devour.

"You seemed hungry today," said his mother.

"Yeah, I guess I was. Well, I gotta go. Got things to do."

Daniel walked over to the front door, and pulled it open, but after he did, he pulled it right off its hinges.

His parents looked up shocked.

"Where did that come from?" asked Daniel. "Sorry about that."

He walked out and put the door back in place.

"What was that all about, Luke?" asked Daniel's mother.

"You're asking the wrong guy," his father Luke replied.

Then the whole illusion turned to mist, and it all vanished.

"So now you know what that was like," said Daniel. "There's a lot of spells in this book. Some even help when in battle. There are defensive fighting spells. Spells that can change your look, so you look and sound exactly like someone else, spells that heal." He turned to a page and cracked a grin at it. "And here's one of my favorites." He put the book back down, then snapped his fingers on his right hand. After he did, more of him started to appear out of thin air and circle around the room. "Cloning spell. Makes hundreds of clones of you," said all the Daniels in unison.

"I must say I'm impressed, Daniel," said King Adgar looking to one of him.

"Who are you talking to?" asked the clones.

"I don't know."

"There are over a hundred of me, but which one's the real me?" the Daniel clones all joked and started laughing hysterically, and Elsa and Anna couldn't hold in their laughter.

Then one of the Daniels stepped forward in front of the king and he snapped his fingers, making all the others disappear.

"There's one more thing I want to ask you," said Queen Idun.

"What's that?" Daniel asked.

"Why do you have a black glove on your left hand? Is it to limit your power or something?"

"No. But why I wear this glove is personal. I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"He said it's personal," the king looked to her. "If he doesn't want to talk then he doesn't have to."

"All right. I'll forget I asked."

"Listen, son. I'd like to properly thank you for what you did for us. How you saved our daughter, and then raised us from the grave. For that, we owe you our lives. So who would you like to join us for dinner tonight?" asked the king.

"I'd like that. I'll take your offer. Better than trying to get a decent meal in that old tavern. But first, I need to get something done. I'll come back later."

"That's fine. From now on, you're welcome here, anytime," said King Adgar.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere out of town. There was an old village in the woods of Arendelle. There were hundreds of people, gathering crops, and washing off clothes in a stone well of water.

One man, wearing a gray, long sleeved shirt, with dark orange pants, and black boots, he had long silver hair, bright green eyes, and he was pushing a wheel barrel of barley.

All of a sudden, a house was caught on fire and instantly blazed in flames.

Everyone gasped at the sight of it, and ran over to it, but before anyone could get to it, more houses started to catch fire, and then explosions followed, killing hundreds of those innocent villagers.

The man with the wheel barrel then got knocked to the ground, but nothing was there. And then he saw a person in an all black robe.

The person reached the villager and lifted him off the ground.

"Please, please, don't hurt me!" the villager pleaded. "What do you want. I'll give you anything."

The robed man tossed the villager to the ground and kneeled down to him, then he made a silver light shine in his hands, and a small orb appeared. "Have you seen this young man?"

The villager looked at who it was. "I think I may have seen him go into the tavern a while back." He said frightened.

"Where is he now? And don't lie to me."

"I don't know where he is! I just saw him that one day going into the tavern. But that was the only time. I never saw him again. I swear it's the truth!"

The cloaked figure just chuckled a little bit. "I believe you." He stood back up, and then he made his hands start to glow electric green, and with that green light, he blasted the village man, leaving him with bad burns, cuts, and scorch marks on his body.

He looked back to the rest of the village, and he raised his hands into the air, and more explosions broke out all over, destroying everything, and killing many of the other villagers.

The cloaked man walked off, leaving the burnt ruins of that village, in smoke and fire.

* * *

 **Okay, that's all I'm gonna do for now. Who was that cloaked figure, that just killed all those innocent people? Any ideas? And how did you like this? All those spells that are in Daniel's book. And what is behind his left arm? Why does he wear that black glove? If not to conceal his powers than what? You'll find out eventually.**


	5. Framed

**Ok, people. I think if you'd read the last chapter, then you'll remember that village that got destroyed by that robed figure, and just before it happened, Daniel had said he needed to go somewhere. Is he the one responsible for what happened? Or could it be someone else? Well, I'll let you know one thing. With the queen, and her not getting any answers from him, let's just say it's not gonna end well. Let's find out what else happens.**

* * *

At dinner later that day, it was 6 at the table in the dining room.

There was King Adgar and Queen Idun, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff, and their guest Daniel.

On the table, there was a big, roasted brown pig in the middle, it had an apple stuffed in its mouth, and vegetables all around it. It was roasted to a dark brown and had its eyes closed, and it was carved up.

The queen was at one end of the table, while the king was over at the other end. Elsa and Daniel both sat on the queen's left of the table, while Anna and Kristoff were on the right.

Daniel was just sitting there eating, not paying attention to anyone or anything. He wasn't even looking to Queen Idun, who was staring mysteriously at him. She had a bad feeling that he was up to something, or that there was something he wasn't telling them. She was worried he might be a criminal or something. But what she was really looking at was his left, gloved arm.

The king looked up and saw that she was staring at Daniel. "Is something the matter?" He spoke out, and then took a sip of a red wine next to his right.

The queen turned her attention to him. "No. I'm just a little concerned." She answered to him.

"What is there to be concerned about?"

"It's personal."

King Adgar then stood up. "Excuse me. I need some fresh air." He walked up to the doors of the dining room. He stopped at them and looked towards Daniel. "Son, can you come with me. I want to talk to you."

Daniel pushed his plate aside and walked over towards the king, then they both left the room.

* * *

The king and the magic man went into another room, where there was a balcony with a view of Arendelle, and the two stood there, watching as the sun went down over the horizon.

"So what'd you want to see me about, Your Highness?" asked Daniel.

"I don't think you noticed, but I looked and saw Idun staring at you in a strange way. I didn't like the way she was looking at you."

"What did her expression look like."

"She looked like that she didn't want you around. That she didn't trust you or something."

"I don't get why that is."

"Maybe it's because she was surprised at what you showed us. That magic book, and all its power."

"Maybe. I guess it was a little too much to take in at once."

"Could be. So has that book come in handy for you at all?"

"More times than you think. You have no idea how many of those goblins I'd faced in my past. I've most likely used every defensive spell in that book I could find."

"Could you show me?"

"I don't see why not."

Daniel walked back a little bit, and he stood straight. "Okay. Here's one that can literally blow an enemy away." Then he put both his hands in front of him, then crossed them over his chest. And then he lowered them, and he started to spin, really, really fast.

"What is this one?" asked the king.

"Step back!" Daniel said to him, and the king quickly moved aside. Just after he did, Daniel stopped spinning, and he shot a blast of electric blue light straight into the sky, out the balcony doors.

"What was that one?' King Adgar asked again.

"That's one I like to call the winds of iron. That blast hits you like 100 pounds of metal all at once."

"Anything else?"

Daniel's body then burst and turned to gray smoke in an instant, and that cloud of smoke moved through the air, and he flew over to the edge of the balcony, and then the smoke cleared and he was back in his original form, standing on the balcony's edge.

"Impressive. Very impressive."

"I call that one smoke escape. It works by turning my whole body to gray smoke, and lets me fly through the air."

"What else do you got?"

"Here's one of my favorites." Then he raised his right fist into the air, and it started to glow silver, and then a big, giant, silver sphere emerged and surrounded him. "Shield of light. A completely unpassable shield, works against any enemy fire." Then he made the silver light fade, and the shield vanished.

"Whoever sent you this book, must have wanted you to do great things."

"I've been thinking that same thing for years."

"I know you're gonna held a lot of people out there with all this magic."

Daniel smiled, but then he looked out towards the balcony, and his smile faded. Because he saw smoke coming from out of the town. "What is that?!"

He ran over to the balcony, then King Adgar followed, and he saw the smoke, too. "Oh, my God." He ran towards the doors of the room, and Daniel followed close behind.

Back in the dining room, Queen Idun, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were all still eating, and then the doors bust open.

"What's wrong?" asked Elsa.

"There's smoke coming from out of town!" the king exclaimed.

"What?! Smoke!" the queen jumped from her seat. "Anna, go get the guards! Elsa you and your father come with me!"

Then Elsa got up and she and her father followed the queen back out of the dining room.

"I guess I'll just stay here," said Daniel.

* * *

Out where the destroyed village was, Elsa, her parents, and a group of a dozen guards arrived. There they found only horror.

The whole village was destroyed. All the houses torn down and burnt up. Dead people and dead crops lay everywhere.

Queen Idun stepped forward towards the village, and she looked all around, shocked and saddened at the sight of all of this. "Who could've done this?" she asked herself. And then she looked down saw someone still moving. It was he man who'd been interrogated by the cloaked figure before. He crawled towards the queen, and she'd come over to check him.

"I- It was unspeakable horror," the wounded villager stuttered. "He ca-ca-came without warning."

"Who did this?" the queen kneeled down and spoke, and then Elsa and King Adgar came up from behind.

"I di-didn't see his face. He said he was looking for a young man. He wore a black robe, and kept..." the villager started to pant heavily. "...Kept his hood up." And then the man started to pant heavier and heavier, until he stopped breathing completely.

"A robed man?" Elsa spoke out.

Then Queen Idun looked up and glared angrily. "I knew that little sneak couldn't be trusted!" She got up and walked back to where her horse was.

"Idun, wait!" King Adgar tried to stop her. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for this."

"You're right. Your new friend, Mister Personal, is the one behind all this!" She got onto an all white horse, snapped its reins, and it took off back towards the castle.

"We have to stop her before she does anything crazy," said the king. "Guards! Clear out this place. Elsa and I have to stop the queen."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" one guard spoke out.

Both he and Elsa mounted on their horses. Elsa's was white as snow, while King Adgar's was light brown, with a few white spots on its sides. They both took off after the queen and rode back to the castle.

* * *

Back at the castle, Daniel was sitting in the castle's library, where the chair was right next to the fireplace, and in front of the big windows. He was sitting there, quietly, minding his own business, reading a newspaper, with a bottle of his homemade wine on a round table next to him.

He just stared into the black and white of the newspaper, and not even looking around. And then, the sound of the entrance doors being pushed open was heard.

"Hey!"

He threw down his paper, and saw the queen walking towards him, with an angry expression on her face.

"I don't know what your deal was out there, but I'm gonna tell you, I don't like it! Why did you harm all those innocent people?!" she snapped at him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Daniel standing up.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know it was you who harmed those villagers!"

"Idun, stop it!" King Adgar and Elsa came into the room, along with a few servants and maids.

"What do you mean? I didn't harm any villagers!" Daniel spoke.

"No? Then who did?!" the queen asked with a louder tone in her voice. "One of those villagers said it was a man in a black robe who attacked them. You wear a black robe."

"Oh. So just because I wear a black robe automatically makes it me?" He came up to the queen. "Just because you're queen doesn't give you the right to accuse me."

She glared angrily at him, then she raised her hand and slapped him across his shaved haired face. She hit him so hard, that it made Daniel fall to the ground.

He tried to get up but then Queen Idun grasped him violently by his neck and pinned him down. "Don't you ever talk to me like that!"

"Idun, stop this, right now!" the king yelled pulling her off, along with a guard's help.

After they pried her off, Elsa kneeled down and helped him up. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm all right," Daniel replied and then looked towards the queen. "What is the matter with you?!"

"Me?! What's the matter with you?!" she snapped at him again. "You're the maniac!"

"I'm not the one going around attacking people for nothing!"

"Tell that to those dead villagers. The ones you killed."

"I didn't kill anybody. I already told you that! What does she even mean, dead villagers?" he asked the king.

"That smoke was coming from a destroyed village," King Adgar answered. "It was all burnt up and destroyed. One of those villagers said that a man in a black robe was the one responsible."

"You've got a lot of explaining to do. Come on!" said the queen.

"Just come with us, son. We're just gonna ask you a few questions is all."

"All right. I know I can trust you," Daniel said while he followed the king out of the room, and a few guards kept Queen Idun away from him.

* * *

In another room of the castle, Daniel sat at one end of a long table, where there were a few shelves of books, and multiple big windows, like in the library. On the other end, Queen Idun sat there, staring angrily at him. While, King Adgar, Elsa, Anna, and two guards standing behind Daniel.

"Now, tell me. What was going through your mind, when you thought it was a good idea to go and kill all those innocent people? Tell me!"

"For the last time, I didn't kill anybody!" Daniel raised his voice.

"Don't lie to me! I told you that the villager said a man in a black cloak was the one who destroyed it. If not you, then who else could it be?!"

"I don't know. There could be other cloaked figures out there. Maybe hundreds. I didn't even know it was a village that was causing all of that smoke. Me and the king were standing and looking at the view of Arendelle, and I saw the smoke."

"What about when you left earlier? Tell me that!"

King Adgar the walked up to her. "I'll take over for now." Then the queen moved and King Adgar sat down. "So, just tell me, son. When you left earlier, where did you go? Just answer me that."

"I went to collect my wine barrels."

"Wine barrels?" asked the queen.

"He makes his own wine," the king answered for her. "So you left to collect your barrels? How many do you have?"

"I have at least a dozen of those barrels scattered around and hidden the best I can all over this place. I went to gather them and take them to the cabin I'm staying at. Make sure nobody gets them."

"And after collecting your wine, was that when you attacked those villagers?! Is it?!" the queen spoke out loudly.

"What part of I didn't kill anyone don't you understand? I didn't know about any of this! I didn't destroy any village!"

"I don't believe you."

"Well, I do. Idun. If he says he didn't kill anyone, then I believe him."

"Open your eyes, Adgar! He's got you all manipulated! He's lying through his teeth! He's the one responsible for that!"

"Don't you think if I did do it, then I'd be covered in the ash and rubble of the village houses? Ever think about that?!" Daniel said annoyed.

"Guards, examine him," the queen ordered.

"Stand up, boy," said one of the guards.

Daniel did so, and the guards started to examine him. They checked all around him, underneath, his robe, his boots, his pants, and inside of his robe.

"He's clean."

"See. If he's not even covered in the rubble, it couldn't have been him," King Adgar went on.

"Wait. What's this on your neck?" asked one of the guards pulling a small, gold object from under his shirt.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Daniel raised his voice.

"Bring that to me," said the queen.

The guards took it off of his neck, and then took it over to Queen Idun.

"A locket?" she looked back to Daniel.

"Don't mess with that! That's personal."

"Not here." She opened it up, and there was a picture of Daniel's parents, and his mother holding him as a baby, wrapped in a cloth. "You keep a locket?"

"Yes. And it belongs to me. Now I suggest you return it to me."

"Why do you have this?"

"It belonged to my father before me. It's a family heirloom. It's private. Now give it back!" Daniel raised his voice even more.

"You don't have any privacy here. Not in my kingdom."

But then someone grabbed her by her wrist.

She looked and saw it was King Adgar.

"If he says it's private, that means its private," he said through gritted teeth. And he took the locket from her. He walked over to Daniel and gave it back to him.

"Thank you."

The queen went and sat back down. "It's obvious right now that I can't prove you guilty for that incident. But until we find out who the culprit is, I'm not taking any chances with you. You are not to leave the castle grounds. Understood?"

Daniel looked to the king.

"It'll only be for a short time, son. I'll have a room set up for you. We're not gonna throw you in the dungeons. Are we?" he looked sternly to Queen Idun.

"Very well. He can have a room. But until further notice, I'm confiscating your book and your sword," the queen tapped the table. "Lay them down."

"Idun!" King Adgar snapped at her.

Forget about it." Daniel sighed then unhooked his sword from his belt, and slammed it on the table. Then he reached into the folds of his robe, and tossed his book onto the table.

"You can go now," said the king to Daniel.

Daniel got up and left the room.

"Guards, take his items to the storeroom," Queen Idun ordered.

The guards were about to pick up his items.

"Guards, leave them. You're both dismissed," the king gave his own order.

The guards left the room as well.

"Idun, we need to talk. Elsa, Anna, get Daniel's room set up."

Elsa and Anna left the room, leaving their parents alone with each other.

"What is your problem?!" the king snapped at his wife.

"What do you mean?!"

"Your behavior was completely unacceptable! You slapped him and you pinned him to the ground! What's your problem?"

"He's guilty I keep telling you!"

"He is not guilty! He's a kind, honest, and trustworthy man."

"He's manipulating you! Can't you see? He wants you to think he's good, so he can try and take over our kingdom. If you keep trusting him like this, he'll kill us all!"

"He's not manipulating anyone. Everyone else here trusts him. They can all see him for who he is! The only one who can't is you."

"And how do you know that? We haven't known him long. He could be an assassin for all we know!"

"I don't care what you think of him. You may be queen, but that doesn't give you the right to invade on his personal belongings. Don't you remember what Elsa and Anna said? They may have been happy to be reunited, but they were miserable without us. He fixed that for them. He brought us back."

"He obviously wanted something in return!"

"This whole time, he's been here, have you ever heard him ask for something, even once?"

The queen just stayed silent.

"I didn't think so." King Adgar turned to walk to the doors, but stopped at the end of the table, where Daniel set his items down. "I'm returning these to him. And don't even try to take something of his again." He picked up Daniel's sword and book and left the room.

* * *

In another part of the castle, Elsa and Anna had Daniel with them, and they were taking him through the hallway.

"Our father was able to set this up for you," Elsa said to Daniel, and they stopped at a door. "I hope you like it." She opened the door, and inside was a big room. It had a bed fit for a king, a few big windows with a view of the whole town, a another door that lead to the wardrobe, glass doors that went out to the balcony, and a desk across from the windows, and next to the bed.

"Is this really for me?" asked Daniel surprised.

"You bet it is," Anna answered.

"Maybe not being allowed to leave here won't be so bad."

"That's what our father is trying to make it for you," Elsa replied.

"So do you like it?" came another voice.

They all turned to see King Adgar standing at the doorway.

"I love it. Thank you," Daniel thanked him.

"You're welcome. Make yourself at home while you're here. Come on, girls. Let's leave him alone for a little while."

Elsa and Anna left the room, and as she was leaving, Elsa turned back to Daniel and winked at him. She closed the door behind her, and Daniel stayed there, amazed at his room.

He went and laid back on the big bed, and it was a lot more comfy than the old couch at his cabin.

"This is nice. I could get used to this."

He looked to his left, gloved arm, and just stared at it.

"Should I?" he asked himself. And he put his other hand at the bottom of it, and was about to take it off. "No!" he stopped and left it. "I can't let them know. It's too embarrassing."

He reached under his shirt, and pulled out his locket. He opened it up and stared at the picture of baby him, and his parents. He stayed there for a minute or two, then he clamped it in his hands and closed his eyes. And from his left eye, he shed a single tear.

* * *

 **Well, now you know he's hiding something. And not just one thing. What does he have under that glove, and what's he not so happy about? When the time comes, you'll know the answer to these questions. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I told you it wasn't gonna end well with him and the queen. She's a crazy broad. Attacking him for no good reason. But at least someone defended him. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	6. The Arm

**Ok, here's my newest chapter. I call this "The Arm" because if you've read through the other chapters, you'll remember that Daniel is always wearing that black glove. So the queen was right. He is hiding something. But what is it he's hiding? Could something be wrong with his arm, or is it something else? Let's just find out.**

* * *

The very next day after that incident with Daniel and Queen Idun, nothing much had happened, though Daniel was not allowed to leave the castle just as Queen Idun had said, and he was doing his best to make himself feel at home.

Daniel was walking through the hallway, heading into the library, with an old newspaper in his left, gloved hand, and a bottle of his homemade wine in his right hand.

He came up to the doors of the library and pushed them open. Inside he went and sat at the chair near the windows and the fireplace, like he did yesterday.

He set his wine bottle on the table next to him and he pulled out a glass from the folds of his robe, and he poured some of the red wine in, until the glass was half full. After pouring it, he took a sip and then kicked back and sat in the chair, where he put the newspaper in front of him.

All was quiet for a while. He was there sitting and reading his newspaper in private for about 20 minutes, and then the doors of the library were pushed open.

He looked to see Elsa had come in. She had a frustrated look on her face and she didn't even notice that Daniel was sitting there.

"Something troubling you?" asked Daniel who didn't even look away from his paper.

Elsa jumped a little at the sound of his voice. "Oh, it's just you." Elsa sighed in relief. "Yes. Something is troubling me."

Daniel threw down his paper, then took a sip of his wine. "What would that be?" he asked her again.

"It's my mother. I had a talk with her about the incident that happened yesterday, and she doesn't even feel guilty about what she did to you! She attacked you for nothing, and I tried to convince her to apologize to you, but she wouldn't listen to me. She said you deserved what you got!"

"Well, she must still be angry because she thinks I'm the one responsible for that village being destroyed."

"Well, she couldn't prove it was you so I don't see why she won't stop trying to blame you. If you say you didn't do it, and there wasn't anything to prove it was you, then it couldn't have been you."

"That's what I've been saying. It's nice to know someone doesn't think I'm guilty."

"No one but her thinks you're guilty. I think she just needs to drop the whole thing and apologize for what she did."

"It's obvious that she's not going to so what's the purpose in trying? But I appreciate you sticking up for me."

"This just came to me and I know you said it's private, but would you mind letting me see that locket of yours?"

"I don't see why not."

Daniel stood up, and he reached under his shirt and pulled out his locket.

He and Elsa walked up to each other and he opened the locket for her to see.

"Is this you?" Elsa asked gesturing to the baby.

"Yep. For many years this locket has been a family heirloom. It first belonged to my great, great, great grandfather. If I remember the story my dad told me correctly, my grandfather, the first owner of this locket, he was a soldier. He fought a great war to win the rights of my hometown. Before going off to fight in that war, this was given to him by his wife. She gave it to him in case anything had happened to her in that war. Because everyday, the enemies were sending in men to capture the women and children and hold them for ransom."

"It sounds like it was a terrible war," Elsa commented.

"Everyone in my family knows the tale. And they all have a pretty good idea on how bad it was. She gave this locket to him in case that the enemy soldiers captured her and their son. So that way he would always have something to make sure that he had someone worth protecting. He promised her he'd not have let her get captured, and he kept that promise. So the tale of that war was told for generations, and that land he fought for, became his home. My whole family has lived there, but I don't know if it was for me. Not enough excitement in my life, so I sought out to change it. And look it me. I'm not doing bad. I'm 22 years old and I've got a lot going on."

"You're doing great for someone who's really far from home," Elsa complimented him.

"Thanks."

"Your mother, she's a beautiful woman."

"That's one of the reasons my father married her. He knew her since he was 18. He met her at a restaurant near where my house was. She worked there because she loved to cook. And my dad he loved to go there, because he loved her cooking. We always said that she had a charm. Every meal she made for him and me, was good enough to blow your taste buds off. That's why he decided to try and get to know her, maybe try and learn how she cooked so well."

"So is that the big reason he married her, was because he loved her food?" Elsa asked.

"Basically yeah. And I think I might have inherited that charm. I once cooked something for myself out there, I trusted what my mind was telling me, like my mom always did, and I found out I could cook as good as her."

"I bet you miss her cooking a lot, don't you?"

"Now that I think about it, I actually do."

Elsa just laughed a little. "Well she really is a beautiful woman. I like her. I wish I could meet her."

"Well, I suppose I-" And then the doors of the library opened again and cut Daniel off.

It was none other than Queen Idun who came in.

Elsa, I-" she stopped when she saw her with Daniel and she glared a little at him. "What are you doing here?"

"He was in here reading his paper and I came in on him," Elsa stepped up.

"I don't care who was in here and for what reason. Elsa what are you doing near him? I told you he's dangerous."

"He is not dangerous, Mother. He's a very nice man, and he was nice enough to let in on his past."

She looked back to Daniel. "So you're sharing your secrets with her?"

"It's not secrets, it's just events from my past. And maybe if you'd be nice like she is, then I could tell you about it."

"Now you listen to me. Stay away from my daughters."

"Mother, don't start."

"Elsa, go!" she pointed to the door.

Elsa scoffed and turned around, then left the library.

Then Queen Idun looked back to Daniel. "Now listen here. I want you to stay away from my family and stop trying to brainwash everyone with all your lies."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Don't think I can't see past that Mister Nice Guy face of yours. I know what you're up to. So stop trying to fool me."

"I seriously don't know what you mean."

"No? Then I guess I have to explain it all to you. I know you're trying to deceive my family. You've already deceived Adgar along with Elsa and Anna, but you can't fool me. I know you want to try and take my kingdom. But it's not gonna work. I'm not gonna let you hurt my family."

"I don't get what you mean. I don't want your kingdom."

"Don't lie to me!" Idun started to raise her voice. "This is your only warning. Stay away from my daughters and stop trying to deceive us. Or so help me, I will sentence you to 10 years in the dungeons!"

"You can't punish me if there's no crime."

"I'm the queen. This is my kingdom," she grabbed Daniel by his torso and pulled him towards her, so he was face to face with her. "I can do whatever I want."

"We'll see. I'm not gonna be tortured by you."

"Is that a threat!" Idun yelled even louder. And she raised her hand to slap him again.

"Idun!"

She turned around and looked to see King Adgar standing there, his arms folded, and he was looking angrily to her.

"What do you want, Adgar?"

"Don't 'what do you want, Adgar' me. I heard everything. Locking him in the dungeons, deceiving us."

"He's deceiving you! He's brainwashing you! Can't you see?"

"Daniel, come on, son."

Daniel walked passed Queen Idun and towards the king.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not finished with you!" Idun snapped at him again.

"Oh, yes you are!" King Adgar snapped at her.

The two walked off leaving Queen Idun alone.

* * *

Daniel and King Adgar were both walking through the halls. They were both alone, and nobody was in sight.

"So what are we doing now, Your Majesty?" asked Daniel.

"We're gonna have a little talk, just you and me. But somewhere private."

Then they came up towards a closed door, and King Adgar pulled out a set of keys. He went through them all, until he picked a little, gold one. He put it into the keyhole, turned it, and he pushed open the door. "After you."

Daniel walked through the doors to and it went into the small room.

There were 5 small windows on the right side of the only door in the room, on the left side there was a small desk, with a bunch of papers scattered all over it, with a few jars of ink, and 4 drawers all with a keyhole on them. There was also two chairs in front of the desk.

"Go ahead. Pull a chair and sit down," the king insisted, and locked the door behind him.

Daniel did so and he took one of the chairs and sat. "What is this place?"

"My own private room. I come in here when I need to get some urgent work done, or if I just need to be alone. I don't let many people come in here, and I have the only key to it. But it will make a good place for us to have a little talk."

Then King Adgar pulled the other chair in front of Daniel, but before he sat down, he took his set of keys to one of the drawers and unlocked it.

From the drawer he opened, he extracted a dark brown case. He sat down and opened it, and inside were a bunch of light brown cigars. He took one out and put it in his mouth, then held the case in front of Daniel. "Cigar?" He offered.

"No thanks. I don't smoke."

"Suit yourself. But please don't tell anyone I have these. I keep a lot of personal things in this room. I told Idun I quit a long time ago, but something about it just feels good to me. I only smoke one a day."

"My lips are sealed."

"Thanks." Then took a pack of matches out of his pocket. "Brilliant."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm out of matches. I new I forgot something."

"No problem," Daniel snapped his fingers on his right hand, and then fire sparked onto his thumb, like a match being struck.

He held his fire lit thumb out for the king and the king put his cigar in, lighting it up.

"Thank you." He thanked Daniel and took a smoke.

"So what did you want to talk with me for?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, right. Listen to me, son. I've seen the way Idun has been treating you. She threatens you, tries to hurt you."

"I don't understand what her deal is. She seemed to be happy the first time she met me, but now she just acts all rude around me. She sees me, and she starts being a jerk to me."

"Exactly. And that's something that I'm not gonna put up with. Daniel, don't let her push you around like that. Don't let her do all these things to you. Think of it like it were the bullies you told me about. Stand up for yourself. She may be the queen, but that doesn't give her the right to torture you, or invade on your personal belongings."

* * *

On the outside of the room, Queen Idun was standing right next to the door, listening in to their conversation.

She pressed her right ear up against the door, as silent as she could be, and listened to what they were saying.

"If she keeps attacking you like that, fight her, son. Do what you have to do to defend yourself."

"I get what you're saying, sir. But I don't think it's just her who's got a problem with me here. I've overheard some of the servants and maids, and even guards saying stuff about me. They've been saying things like, 'what if Queen Idun is right about him? What if he's the one responsible for destroying that village?' I've overheard a lot."

"If anyone else has a problem with that, son, or if anybody is bothering you or making you feel uncomfortable, you just come talk to me."

"Nice to know someone doesn't think I'm untrustworthy."

"It's not just me. Elsa and Anna, along with many of our staff think you are a kind man. None of them would blame you for strange events if they couldn't prove it."

"Thank you, Your Highness. I think I'll be going now," Daniel said getting up.

"Hold on, son. I've got something for you," the king stopped him and turned back to the desk. From another one of the drawers of that desk, the king pulled out Daniel's sword and book. "I believe that these belong to you."

"Thanks. But I thought the queen took these from me."

"I wouldn't allow it. I'm returning these to you. If Idun has a problem, she can take it up with me."

"Thank you."

"If you ever have any other matters you need taken care of, just come to me. I'll help you with whatever you need."

Daniel nodded in response and unlocked the door. From the outside, when Queen Idun heard it unlocking, she quickly got away from the door and turned at the closest corner, barely avoiding Daniel.

* * *

Later that night, it was calm, warm, and not a cloud in the sky, to block the full moon's light or the starry skies.

Back in the library, Daniel was once again with King Adgar, the were sitting in front of the lit fireplace, and they were both talking over a bottle of his wine.

"Mm. This is delicious, son. The best wine I ever tasted," King Adgar said after taking a sip of it.

"Well, I guess my dad had a good taste in wine."

"How do you make this, by chance?"

"Sorry. But that's one more thing I keep personal. My dad told me that. He said to keep the instructions on how it's made a secret. But it's made out of the finest red grapes that can be found, and fresh picked cherries, and that's all someone other than a family member needs to know."

"Ah. Well grapes and cherries, they go great together in wine. It's sweet with a strong fruity taste."

"Unfortunately I only have a few bottles of it with me. All the barrels of it are at my cabin, and I'm not allowed to leave. So I can't go get them."

"Don't worry, son. This won't be going on for long. In fact, I'm gonna make sure this ends really soon. In just a short time, you'll be free to come and go once more."

"Thank you," Daniel replied taking a sip of his wine.

King Adgar looked down at his half empty glass, and he drunk the rest of it. "Well, thanks for sharing this with me. I don't think I've had a better glass of wine than this one."

"You're welcome."

"It's getting late, and I have some things I have to work on. I have to get some letters and trade deals answered. You going to bed?"

"No. I'm gonna stay up a while. I also have some things I may need to do."

"All right. Good night."

"Good night."

King Adgar left the library and Daniel took the chairs, then moved them to a table near one of the shelves of books.

He walked over to the chair near the edge of the window and in front of the fireplace, sat down, and pulled out his newspaper.

He sat there for about ten minutes, and just stayed silent, reading the paper.

After a few more minutes of him just sitting there, the library doors were pushed open rather roughly, and it caught Daniel's attention.

He threw down his paper and looked to see Queen Idun, wearing a hot pink night gown, designed with dark blue flowers on it, and she was carrying a scabbarded sword with a dark gray handle in her right hand.

She looked straight at Daniel. "You know, I've just about had it with all your tricks." she said pointing the hilt of her sword at him.

"Oh, great. Here we go again. You and me are gonna argue, and I'm gonna keep trying to convince you I'm not a criminal."

The queen started walking towards him. "Trust me when I say that things are gonna be different. I want to know what you're up to. I want to know what you're hiding, and you're gonna give me some answers."

"I keep telling you, I'm not hiding anything, and if I was, why would I tell you?"

"I'm glad you asked. You're gonna give me some answers, or else..." she pulled the sword out of the scabbard then tossed the scabbard aside, and pointed the blade on the right side of Daniel's nose. "...I'm gonna have to punish you. Now tell me the truth, or else you're in big trouble."

"How many times must I say it? I'm not hiding anything. Now come on, I don't want to hurt you. Put the sword down."

"Tell me the truth and I will."

"Just put it down," he put his left hand on the blade and started to lower it, but then Queen Idun pulled it away, and she struck it lightly right underneath his right eye.

Daniel groaned lightly in pain and he rubbed where she cut him, lifted up his right hand and saw the blood. "All right. Perhaps I've been too polite. Well, then, from here on out, it's no more Mister Nice Guy."

"Try anything and the next one I'll put right through your head."

Then Daniel reached behind himself, and a glowing silver stream of magic shot from his hand, and when it touched his sword, he pulled it right to him.

The queen gasped in shock.

"Light tether. Allows me to pull any object to me using a stream of magic."

He unsheathed his sword and raise it in defense.

"Don't try anything to me. Otherwise, you're gonna get what's coming to you," said Queen Idun.

"Fight me and you're gonna regret it," Daniel replied.

The queen swung her sword at him, and Daniel blocked it with his own sword, and the markings on it started to light up in a sky blue color.

"So it's a swordfight you want, huh? All right. Then it's a swordfight you'll get," said Daniel.

"I'll cut you up into hundreds of little pieces."

"Have at thee!" Daniel yelled and they started to clash their swords together.

"What are those strange markings?"

"Magic symbols. I made this sword myself. Those symbols were another thing in my book. By simply carving them into the blade, the markings glow when in battle, or when danger nears. It also does make it completely indestructible."

The queen glared at him and swiftly swung her sword, but Daniel blocked it with his own, right before it could get to him.

The queen swung again and Daniel did the same, then he pushed her back and tossed his sword up into the air. As the sword was going up, Queen Idun tried to strike him, but Daniel quickly dodge rolled out of the way, and went behind the queen, to catch his sword. The queen tried to hit him again before he could catch it, but Daniel bent back, avoiding it, then he caught his sword, and the queen swung at him, but Daniel blocked it like before.

"I told you. Reflexes. Sorry, but unless you have skills and reflexes like me, you don't stand a chance."

"We'll see."

She swung again and almost quick as lightning, Daniel put his sword up in defense, blocking her attack. And she started to push him back.

And as Daniel was getting pushed back, he knew he had to do something. It was then, out of nowhere, a wall of fire surrounded him, and it completely covered his entire body, as it started to fade, something around him began to materialize from the flames. As the fire faded, he wore the same suit of armor he'd been wearing when he saved Anna and Kristoff from the goblins that attacked in the mountains.

The queen stop and gazed at him in shock.

"How do you like it?" He gestured to the suit of armor.

"If you think that's gonna save you, then you're really out of your mind."

She went back up to him and they clashed their swords together once more.

They both started to try and push each other back, but it didn't go on for long, because Daniel was so strong, that he quickly knocked her to the ground, in front of the fireplace, and knocking the rack of the fireplace equipment down.

"Enough." Was all Daniel said, and he made the fire surround him again, this time, he de materialized his armor. He turned his back on her and started to walk away, sheathing his sword in the process.

The queen glared angrily at him, and then she looked to her right and saw the fire poker. She picked it up, ran up to him, then as quick as she could, she hit him on the head.

After being hit on the head, Daniel fell to the ground, and dropped his sword. He landed front first on the ground, then flipped himself over, to see Queen Idun walking up to him, raising the fire poker.

"Don't do this. I'm warning you," said Daniel.

"I've warned you multiple times. Now I'm gonna end you," the queen said raising the poker then she prepared to hit him with it.

As she brought it down, Daniel quickly put his left arm up and when it hit, it made a banging sound.

The queen started to try and hit him over and over again, but Daniel kept his left arm up, and it kept making that banging sound, and the fabric of his glove started to tear.

Just the, the entrance doors of the library bust open, and King Adgar, a few of the guards of the place, along with Elsa and Anna saw what was going on, and the guards quickly rushed over and grabbed the queen, pulling her away from Daniel.

Elsa rushed over to Daniel and helped him get up, while the king walked over to the guards restraining Queen Idun.

"I told you he was hiding something!" she yelled aloud.

But King Adgar just walked up, then he raised his right hand, and slapped her right across the face. "What's wrong with you?! What do you think you're doing trying to hurt him?!" He snapped at her.

The guards let go of Queen Idun, and she rubbed the part of her face where he slapped her.

"He's hiding something! Look at his arm!"

King Adgar turned around and saw Daniel's torn up glove. Through that torn fabric, his arm was a dirty gray.

Daniel raised his left arm, and the started to pull off his glove. After he pulled it off, it revealed that his left arm, all the way past his elbow, was dirty gray.

"What happened?" King Adgar asked.

Elsa who was next to him, felt his arm. "It's metal."

"Metal?" the king asked.

"I lost my real arm in a fight with those monsters years ago. I used a spell to forge myself an iron arm."

"I told you he was hiding something!" the queen snapped. "He kept this a secret!"

King Adgar turned back to the queen and glared at her. "That does it! If you ever lay a hand on him again, I'm sentencing you to an entire month in the dungeons!" He looked back to Elsa and Daniel. "Elsa take Daniel out of here, and the rest of you clear away. Idun and me are gonna have a private discussion."

"Come on," Elsa said to Daniel, while putting her hands on his shoulders, then she looked at where Queen Idun cut him. "Father, he's been cut."

King Adgar went over to Daniel and saw where she cut him. "Did she do this?"

"Yeah. But it's nothing. It doesn't hurt."

"That doesn't matter."

He walked back to Queen Idun.

"I did that because he wouldn't listen to me. I say he deserved what happened to him," the queen looked past King Adgar and towards Daniel.

The king reached her then he slapped her again.

"Come on," Elsa said pulling Daniel along.

* * *

In Daniel's room, Elsa and Daniel were in there, and Elsa was holding a tiny cloth to Daniel's cut to stop the blood flow.

"So that's why you wear that glove. To hide your metal arm?" Elsa asked looking down to his arm.

"I figured it'd be weird just going around with an arm made of iron in sight. It was so humiliating."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about something like that. Things like this happen."

"But I doubt anyone else here has an iron arm."

"Better iron than no arm at all. So how'd this happen?"

"Why don't I show you instead of telling you?"

Daniel stood up and put his hands in front of his face, like he did last time. Then the same blue light shined, illuminating the whole room. From that light came the mist, which had slowly started to form into the view of a bunch of trees and bushes. Green all around.

In one spot, a younger Daniel, where he'd had his head shaved like he did now, he wore the same black robe, and wielding his sword. He was fighting off a bunch of goblins. There were at least 2 dozen of those horrid creatures, all surrounding Daniel.

As they charged at him, Daniel swiftly swung his sword at them, striking them on their chests or throats. He also was stabbing them, and beheading them all.

One of them ran up to him and got into a swordfight with him. But with both Daniel and the goblin sword fighting didn't last long. Because Daniel had used his reflexes, to avoid any attacks, and then he quickly put his sword through its chest.

After the goblin dropped its weapon, Daniel yanked his sword out, and turned behind to the last three there were, and cut all their heads off at once.

Though he'd struck them all down, he didn't see that on his left, the goblin he'd just stabbed wasn't giving up. It crept to his left, wielding its sword, and it took its change, then it swung at Daniel.

Daniel finally saw it, but when he did, it was too late. The goblin swung at him, and cut half of his left arm off, and finally it dropped dead.

Daniel yelled in pain, clutching the remaining's of his arm. He dropped to his knees and looked at the palm of his right hand, which was covered with blood. He quickly took off his robe, and wrapped it around his left arm, to stop the blood flow.

After that, he quickly ran over to a nearby stream, and used the water to clean the blood off his hand. He stuck his hand in the water and let the blood wash out.

When it was clean, he picked up his book which was a few feet away. He quickly flipped through the pages, and started to look for a spell.

For at least a minute, he flipped through the book, when finally he stopped on a page.

He took the robe off of his arm, then started to chant a spell. As he chanted, a golden light started to shine from the palm of his right hand and onto his wounded remains of his arm, which slowly healed it.

He did it for at least a minute or two, but when it stopped, his arm was no longer bleeding.

"I tried to find a spell to regrow my arm, but there wasn't one to do a human arm. Thankfully I did find something."

Daniel was flipping through his book again, and was looking for another spell. Then he set the book down and did another chant.

This time, while doing the chant, fiery light started to appear from the air, and it shrouded his left arm.

The fiery light grew brighter and brighter, and bigger, but through that light, an object could be seen, slowly materializing.

He did it for less than a minute, and finally it stopped. When all the light faded, he had the dirty gray, iron arm.

He held it up to him and he wiggled the metal fingers on it, like it were an original, human arm.

"It may have worked like a real arm, but it wasn't the same," said Daniel as the illusion turned back to the blue light and faded away.

"I think it's amazing," Elsa said looking back up to him. "You created a replacement arm. Nobody can do that."

"I guess it is pretty amazing. But there is one spell that I like above all the others."

"What's that one?"

"If you can give me a block of ice, I'll show you."

"A block of ice?'

"Yeah."

"Okay, then," Elsa questioned but then created a rectangle block of ice.

She gave it to Daniel, who took it in his left hand. He held it up, and then all of a sudden, a golden light started to glow on the ice block. It glowed almost bright as fire, and then it just faded. When it did, Elsa looked to the block, which was now gold.

"Is that real gold?"

"Yep. 24 karat. This is how I get around in life. I needed money, so I just find either a rock or brick, and use that spell to turn it into gold."

"That's amazing. I like you. Secrets or not."

"I like you too, Elsa."

* * *

 **Okay, I think I'm gonna end it there. I'm not sure what I'll put in the next chapter, so it'll take a while before I update again. By the way, how'd you like that little thing I added on this? His left arm made of iron, that's why he wears that glove. It's something I thought up when I posted the first chapter, and I've been waiting to get to this, and finally I did. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	7. Secrets Revealed

**Ok, time to move on with the story. I call this one secrets revealed because Daniel tells the family more about himself, cause of the queen always trying to hurt him. So he shows them more about his past with that illusion vision spell. You've seen how it works so you know what I mean. But apart from all that, if you're able to realize, there's something else he's hiding. Like when he was in his room, and he was sad all of a sudden after looking at his locket. But what's he hiding? What's troubling him? You'll soon find out.**

* * *

The next day, after last night's problem with Daniel and Queen Idun, King Adgar was in the library with Daniel. They were both sitting in front of the fireplace, and the king was discussing with him, what he discussed with the Queen last night.

"I'm sorry these things have been happening to you, son. But rest assured, these things with Idun attacking you, it won't happen again. I'll make sure of it. I'll have guards watching her every move around you. And also, as of now, you're off the punishment she gave you. You're no longer confined here."

"Thank you, King Adgar. I really appreciate everything you've done for me. I'd like to repay you in some any way I can. Anything you need me to do, you just say the word."

"It's all right. I told you I'd make you feel at home here. But before we discuss anything else, let me just ask you a question. Last night, Idun told me something about you making a suit of armor appear from fire. What does she mean, can you answer me that?"

"Rather than answer I'll show you," Daniel said standing up and then he made the fire shroud his body like he did last night, and underneath the red flames, they started to move through him, and made his suit of armor materialize as it did, until it faded and he was wearing his black and gray armor.

"That's one of the most amazing things I've ever seen."

Both Daniel and King Adgar looked to see Elsa standing at the doorway

"Then I'm not the only one who's impressed. Where did you get this armor, son?"

"I made it. After I lost my arm and forged an iron one, I wasn't gonna risk losing anymore limbs, so I decided to do something about that." Then Daniel raised his hands in front of his face, closed his eyes for a few seconds, and when he opened them, they were glowing electric blue. And that electric blue light once again filled the room.

From that electric blue light, the vision started to show the same thing he showed Elsa last night. The forest with lush green vegetation all around on the trees and bushes.

When it finally appeared and the light faded, it was showing 18 year old Daniel standing there, looking at his iron forged arm. He wiggled the metal fingers like he'd been with a regular, human hand.

"I'm not gonna lose the other one, or any more limbs," he clenched his right fist then held his arms out to the sides, and stood straight.

Then all of a sudden, a big wall of fire was conjured up underneath his feet and went high above his head.

Fiery red light then slowly started to go up his legs, past his waist, then to his chest, and finally it stopped at the center of his neck. That light burst into fire like the wall around him, and from it his suit of armor began to materialize in a fiery red glow. Every part of the light that had burst into fire, went quicker and quicker, until his suit of armor was as clear as it could be seen now, glowing fiery red.

Daniel finally made the wall of fire surrounding him vanish into thin air, and the red glow faded, revealing his new black and gray armor.

After that had happened, the vision turned back into the blue light, and faded away in only seconds.

"Amazing," Elsa said to Daniel. "You created that suit of armor with your powers of fire, just like how I created this dress with my powers of ice." Elsa gestured to her icy blue dress.

"This armor is impenetrable to any weapon. I added all these strong parts, and made it into the strongest armor I could do."

"So it completely protects you from any attack from those goblins. You're really smart, taking precaution like this," said King Adgar.

"Thanks. Yep I added as much metal as I could. First there's the steel vest," he tapped on the dark gray metal vest with his left hand. "Made from 10 plates of the strongest steel in the world, that way no blade can pierce it." Then he gestured to his legs showing very, very black, thick armored leggings. "The titanium leggings. Made from 15 plates of it, covering most of my legs, so no enemies can try and take low shots." Then he held up both his hands that were covered with jet-black gloves. "The battle gloves are a material of my own creation. Allows me to grab any object as sharp as it can be, and it won't leave a scratch."

"This is really amazing, son. You really have taken extra precaution."

"Didn't want to lose any more limbs. The same material goes for the neck cover, in case any of those monsters try to go for my throat."

Daniel then took a few steps to the left, and his boots made a clinking sound with every step he took.

"And those?" Elsa asked and gestured to his really dark gray boots.

Daniel pulled up a chair and sat down. "One of the best parts. The armored boots. They're made from 8 plates of the strongest iron you could get. Strong enough to withstand an attack of 10,000 blades. All this and it would probably be heavy, but to me lighter than a feather." Then he made the fire shroud his body again, and de-materialized his armor the same way he materialized it.

"So just one more question," Elsa spoke out. "What made you decide to leave home?"

"I guess I may as well come clean. I've had questions about myself since I got these powers and abilities. My parents were at first concerned with it, but after I told them what happened, they did their best to try and live with it. So I left to find answers. I thought if I went out there, then I'd find the answer to one of the biggest questions I have: Who am I?"

"What was it like when you realized you had these great abilities?" asked King Adgar.

"Well, like I told you. It didn't feel so good the first time because it made me feel so weak and nauseous. But when I woke up the very next day, I felt so great and so strong, I knew I'd never be the same. And like I said, I taught that bully Thomas Sanderson a lesson. Want to see it?"

"Sure," King Adgar replied.

"I'd love to see it," Elsa also replied.

Then Daniel put his crossed hands up to his face once more, then made his eyes glow electric blue. Then all of a sudden, the electric blue light filled the room once more. When it materialized the vision, it was back in Daniel's hometown, with all the gray houses and buildings surrounding the place, people walking through the streets, and it went right to younger Daniel, who's had no facial hair, his hair longer, but combed flat, and he wore a red shirt, black vest, gray pants, and black boots. He was walking through a place where there were no people, and he walked along, minding his own business.

From behind one of the house, in front of Daniel, a kid a few feet taller than him, who had brown hair, which was inly an inch or two long, with hazel eyes, wearing a long sleeved, navy blue shirt, black pants, and dark brown boots.

Daniel stopped in front of him.

"Going somewhere, Simmons?" asked the bully.

"I will be as soon as you step aside, Sanderson," young Daniel said to him with a stern voice.

"You're in my part of town, punk. Now you're gonna get the beating of your life."

"Oh, gonna have all your friends pile up on me?" he asked sarcastically.

"Be lucky it's just me today. But you're really gonna feel the real meaning of pain," he said cracking his knuckles.

"Get out of my way, Thomas," Daniel said even more sternly.

"Ooh. You're really gonna get it now, punk."

"You mess with me today, the only one who's gonna get it is you."

"Now you're really asking for it. Put 'em up!" He raised his fists and walked closer to Daniel.

"Don't try it, Sanderson. This is your last warning."

"Oh, no. I'm so afraid of the shrimp. I'm shaking in my boots," Sanderson said sarcastically. When he was close enough to Daniel, he attempted to punch him in the face with his right fist. As his fist grew closer, before it could hit Daniel, he grabbed it in less than a second, with his right arm when the fist was only inches from his face.

"Huh?" Sanderson got a confused look as to how Daniel did that.

Daniel grabbed him by the wrist with his left arm, then threw him.

The bully went falling and hit the wall of a building.

"I warned you," Daniel said back and continued to walk on.

But the bully wouldn't give up. He glared angrily at Daniel, then ran to him and tried to throw another punch, but when he reached Daniel, as he swung his fist, Daniel quickly dropped down making him miss, then trip.

He glared daggers at Daniel and got back up and tried to throw multiple punches at him.

Each hit Sanderson tried to take to him, Daniel raised his arm almost as quick as lightning and blocked him. When Sanderson tried to throw yet another punch, Daniel caught his left fist.

"Nice try, Sanderson. My turn."

Then Daniel raised his human left arm and punched Sanderson away.

He hit him so hard, that he went flying off his feet and flew a few feet away from Daniel, and then he landed on the cement ground.

Daniel walked towards Sanderson who was getting up, and when Sanderson saw him, he screamed, then ran off.

"Guess he won't bother me again." And then he looked to his arms. "These abilities are great. I wonder what else I can do." And then he turned his attention upward, looking at a window of the building he was next to.

Daniel took a few steps back away from the building and he used his hands to scale it. He'd been scaling for a minute or two, but when he finished, he ran up to the building, and when he was only inches from it, he jumped. He jumped so high, he was high enough to grab the ledge of the window. He puled himself up and jumped to the next one, and the next one, and the next one, until he'd jumped even more on the highest window, that he got onto the roof.

"Whoa!" Daniel yelled as he got onto the flat roof of the place. "That's was awesome!"

He went over to the other side and saw another building's rooftop. The building was at least ten feet away from the one he'd been standing on. Daniel went all the way back to the other side and when he was there he ran back.

As he ran he jumped through the air like he were flying, then he landed on the end of the other side's ledge on his hands, which he'd used to push himself down a little, then spring from the roof. He started to go flying through the air, and then he landed past the ledge of the other rooftop.

He got up and turned to his right, then saw a lineup of rooftops.

Daniel then started to run to the end of that roof then jumped onto the next one, yelling in excitement as he jumped.

He landed then continued running and jumped from the end of the next one, and onto the next one.

He'd kept doing the same thing over and over, jumping from either his legs or springing from his hands.

When he'd come up to the last building rooftop, he'd stopped and panted heavily.

"This is too good to be true," he said with a grin on his face.

He went to the edge of the front of the building, and he jumped right down, then landed on his feet.

* * *

The blue light then flashed again and it showed Daniel running through the streets and showed him going to his house.

He opened the door of his place and his father was sitting on the couch, while his mother was scrubbing the dishes in the kitchen sink.

"Hey, Mom, Dad."

"Hi," his father greeted. "Come on. Have a seat, Son." He patted the old green couch.

Daniel did so and sat down.

"So how was jumping from those rooftops," his father asked with a small grin.

"What? How did you know?"

"I heard you yelling and saw you jumping from roof to roof."

"Oh, sorry I just, I-"

"No, no. It's all right. I found it pretty impressive to be honest. But now that I think, Daniel. Something is really troubling me about you."

"What is it?"

His mother came out of the kitchen and sat on a chair in front of the couch. "We're a little worried. Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel great. I've never felt better in my life."

"That's what your mother and I are worried about, Son," his father continued talking.

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"Yesterday when you came home, you looked like you'd had the flu and you were burning almost hot as fire," His mother spoke. "But when you woke up this morning, you said that you'd felt strong and well."

"It must've been just a temporary bug or something," Daniel suggested.

"What kind of bug makes you burn so hot. No disease makes you burn hot like fire," his mother went on.

"Daniel, Son, just answer me one question: What happened before you came home yesterday?" asked his father.

Daniel had a remembrance and in his mind, the thing that happened flashed in his head. That strange man appeared from nowhere, his horse bucked him off, and then it flashed again, to the man with his hand on Daniel's shoulder, giving him the power and abilities. Then he snapped back to reality.

"Mom, Dad. I think I met someone really strange yesterday. He said he knew about my problems, with the bullies and stuff. He said he'd seen it all. He said he was here to offer me a gift, and he put his hand on me, wish made me first start to burn up."

His parents looked to each other with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Who was he, Son?" his father asked again. "Where did you meet him?"

"That was the weirdest part. I was riding my horse but then all of a sudden, everything started to go blurry, and he just appeared from nowhere."

"But who was he?" asked his mother.

"He never told me his name, just that he was there to give me a gift. I think this is where these abilities came from," Daniel said holding out the palm of his hand. And then, in his palm a spark of fire came from nowhere and it started to grow and grow, until it covered his whole palm.

"Son, you're on fire!" his father Luke exclaimed.

"I'll get water!" his mother got up and tried to go towards the kitchen.

"No wait! It doesn't even burn. I don't feel anything."

"Are you sure?" His father looked close.

"Positive," Daniel replied. He closed his hand then opened it back up, and the fire was gone. "Anyway. After he did that, he was gone, just like that." Daniel snapped his fingers and more fire sparked, then faded.

"I wonder if whoever that man was is responsible for this," his father questioned. "Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"Well, if you ever see him again, don't talk to him, just walk away. Okay?" his mother clarified.

"All right. But I think he not only made me stronger, I think he gave me the power to control fire. I'm not sure how he did that, but I love these abilities."

Then it all turned back to blue light and faded away.

"So my parents were a little concerned with it, but they learned to live with it. After all, I am their son."

"There's something I forgot to tell you, son," King Adgar got up and walked to Daniel. "After Idun and I had that argument last night, I went and talked to the trolls. The old one, told me to give you this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, gold crystal and gave it to Daniel.

"What's this?" Daniel asked looking at the crystal.

"They didn't tell me what it was for or what it could do, just that I was to give it to you for some kind of event," King Adgar replied.

"Well, as wise as that troll is, I think he can be trusted. After all, he did help me do that spell. So, I guess I'll figure it out eventually."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in that dark place, where the goblin talked to the guy in the throne. Whoever was there was sitting on that tall throne in the shadows, and he was watching Daniel again through a big, silver orb.

He groaned in anger. "I can't let him master that crystal's powers otherwise, all hope is lost not only for him but for me. I'd best start taking some real action."

He made the orb disappear into thin air and walked down from his throne. "I know what must be done." He walked over to the purple river, and then all of a sudden, he blasted it with lightning from his hands. As the lightning was being shot into that purple river, dark shadows started to erupt from it.

From those shadows a pair of glowing red eyes appeared from the shadows. After that the shadows around it started to fade, and a creature that took the form of a wolf, standing on its hind legs, with purple and black fur, bigger teeth and claws than a wolf, and it was at least 8 feet tall.

"I think I will call you Valcerous." Then the man started to laugh evilly, and he reached into his robe and pulled out another silver orb, which had Daniel on it. "Find this man. Bring him to me. I have great expectations for him. I'm gonna make him my apprentice. He's strong, very strong. I want him to be my apprentice, because I know he's worthy. He's like a son to me. Do not harm him. He's in a place called Arendelle. Go, Valcerous. Do not fail me."

And the wolf monster, Valcerous shrouded its body in shadows again and then it vanished.

"Yes. Go, I know that he will end up beating Valcerous, if he's as strong as I think he is. And he is." Then the cloaked figure burst out into an evil laugh again.

* * *

 **Okay. I'm gonna stop there. Whoever that cloaked figure is, he's up to no good. And how'd you like that name Valcerous. The way I pronounce it is Val-ker-us. It's the best I could think of. It sounds like an evil name if you ask me. Plus, I'm not very good at coming up with names. So if you have any for me, feel free to post them in your reviews. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	8. Valcerous

**All right. Here we go again. That cloaked figure, if you'd read the last chapter, whoever he is, he's up to no good. I call this chapter the same name that I gave that dark monster he created, cause I figured, why not. Anyway, like I said last time, the name Valcerous, it was the first name I could come up with. I'm not good at creating names, and the way I designed it, it looks like a scary creature, wouldn't you agree? Plus after this, I think we oughta have people notice Daniel more, don't ya think? Let's move on.**

* * *

A few hours later, at the front doors of the castle, when the sun was just barely starting to set, and the skies were slowly starting to go orange, Elsa and her father, King Adgar, were walking out, talking with each other.

"So do you think that mother will ever stop this? Hating him, trying to kill him?" Elsa asked her father.

"I don't know what'll become of your mother through all this, Sweetheart. But trust me, she won't touch him again," King Adgar replied.

"How can you be sure?"

"Trust me. I'll be watching her every move around him. If she tries anything like she's done to him, it'll be the last thing she does."

"I don't mean to interfere with your conversation, but I'd just like to say, I can defend myself pretty well."

Elsa and her father looked around for Daniel after hearing his voice.

"Where are you?" Elsa asked.

"Up here."

They looked up and saw Daniel on the roof, and he was doing a handstand with only one hand.

"How did you get up there?" the king asked.

"Reflexes. Remember?" Daniel replied.

"Come down here for a minute, son."

"As you wish," Daniel responded then he did an amazing thing; He pushed down with his hand, and sprung up in the air. He landed on his feet back on the roof, then slid down, and finally he jumped up, while doing a flip in the air and landed on his feet on the ground.

"That was really good," the king complimented his move.

"Thank you. I owe it all to these reflexes."

Elsa looked and saw on his left arm, he was wearing the black glove again. "Didn't my mother ruin that glove of yours?"

"Yeah. But I kept a spare, just in case I ever lost the first one."

"So with those reflexes you're like an acrobat, aren't you?" Elsa asked.

"Acrobat? Tell me something. Can an acrobat do this?" Daniel said and then he got down on the ground, and he did another handstand, while balancing himself steadily using only his middle and forefinger.

"No. I suppose not," Elsa replied.

"Anyhow, back to the main subject," King Adgar interrupted. "Like I told you before, I'm gonna make sure this thing with Idun trying to hurt you stops. I'm gonna be watching her every move around you. Though you are allowed to leave the castle grounds now, you can still stay here as long as you'd like. The choice is yours. But while here, whenever Idun is around you, I'd like you to stay near where I am, that way I can make sure she doesn't try and do anything to you."

"Thank you, Your Highness. I'll keep that in mind. But I'm gonna try and stay as far away from her as possible, you can be sure of that."

Then from the left side of him, coming from the town, Daniel could here screaming citizens in the distance. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Elsa asked.

"I heard screaming. It's coming from the town by the sound of it. I've always had good hearing which is why I can probably hear it from here."

"If you say you hear screaming then it can't be good," said King Adgar. "I'm gonna go get guards."

"And I'm gonna go and check it out myself," Daniel replied and ran towards the open gates.

"Daniel," the king said to him which made him stop.

"What?"

"Be careful out there."

"Will do."

He ran off again and went towards the town.

* * *

Out in the town square of Arendelle, people were running off, away from the place. There were hundreds of people running and screaming. People were holding their children in their arms, not looking back to the town, at the sight of what was there.

It was the black and purple wolf monster, Valcerous. It was tearing up everything; Food stands, barrels, and fabrics hanging from ropes.

The black and purple wolf jumped very high and landed on the roof of one of the buildings, and it started to run after the crowds of screaming people, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. It then jumped off the roofs and landed in front of a few dozen of citizens, then roared ferociously at them.

The people screamed and started to back up, while the monster stepped closer and closer to them, raising its claws. It prepared to swipe the people with its sharp claws, but all of a sudden something pulled it back.

It looked behind and saw Daniel pulling it by its long tail.

"Gotcha!" Daniel exclaimed, then he pulled the wolf monster again and threw it to a building. After that he turned to the citizens. "Run."

"Thank you, kind sir," one of the men thanked him.

He then heard Valcerous roar ferociously again and looked back to see it coming at him. As it reached him, the wolf used its arm and knocked Daniel away, and to the ground.

Daniel recovered as quickly as he was knocked down, but the second he got up, the dark wolf came at him and attempted to bite him with its big teeth. As the wolf reached him, he got close enough to it, and clamped it's mouth shut with his hands.

The wolf beast tried to shake him off, and moved all over, trying to shake Daniel off of it, but Daniel held on as best he could, even though he was losing his grip.

After a few minutes of Daniel struggling to keep the beast's mouth shut, and the monster trying to get him off, it finally knocked him to the ground, and on his back. The beast then came up and pinned him to the ground by putting its left paw on his chest, while it raised its right paw and prepared to strike.

The townspeople who were hiding near and in the buildings came out and saw it, Daniel pinned by the ferocious monster.

From behind all those people, the king and queen, along with Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and half a dozen of the castle guards came up.

Elsa gasped at the scene she'd ran right into.

The dark wolf attempted to strike Daniel with its claws, but then all of a sudden, a blast of fire burst out of Daniel's body, making an impact explosion, and knocking the wolf back, also making people gasp in awe.

As the fire faded, Daniel could be seen standing tall, now wearing his armor.

The beast got back up and growled angrily at Daniel.

"Now it's time for a fight," said Daniel as he cracked his knuckles, preparing himself.

The wolf got down on all fours and prepared to charge at Daniel as if it were a bull.

Daniel took a battle stance and glared at the beast. "Come on. Give me your best shot. Come on!" He yelled aloud for all to hear.

The beast leapt and charged at him, while Daniel ran up, his boots making that metal clanking sound with each step he took, and then he jumped at the wolf monster, grabbing it, then throwing it ton the ground.

While Daniel leered over, Valcerous got back up then knocked Daniel away. It then charged at him again while he was flying through the air, but Daniel managed to land on his hands, flip back on his feet, then when the monster leapt to him, he punched it in the face as hard as he could, and it was so hard, that it went up high.

Then the towns people started to look in awe. "Who is this guy? He's strong." They all started to commentate.

The wolf monster came back down and landed on the concrete ground, face first. It got back up and glared back at Daniel, then ran at him once more.

This time, Daniel raised his right fist, making a silver light shine, and from it he created the light shield.

The beast reached him and tried to run through he shield, but when it got there, it hit the silver sphere shield, then fell to the ground. The beast quickly got back up, and tried to claw through the shield, but had no luck whatsoever.

As Daniel kept his shield up, he had another idea. While still holding the shield up, he turned his body into gray smoke and flew past the monster, which nearly tripped after the shield disappeared. From behind Valcerous, Daniel turned from the mist, back into his human form, then punched the wolf monster to the ground.

As the monster recovered, Daniel started to spin fast as lighting, for his winds of iron spell.

Valcerous got back up and then looked back to the spinning Daniel. It charged at him, but as it was right in front of him, Daniel stopped and shot the electric blue blast from his hands, sending it back, while shredding through the ground. It hit on another building and stopped moving.

"Had enough?" Daniel asked the beast which was at a far distance.

The beast got out of the ditch it made in the ground, then ran towards Daniel.

"Guess not."

He raised his fists in front of him, then from seemingly nowhere, his fists lit up in fire. He slammed them together as the monster got closer, making the fire grow bigger and bigger with each passing second.

As the beast neared closer to him, and Daniel made the fire grow bigger and bigger, the monster finally reached him, but then Daniel hit it with a big ball of fire, making a big explosion, blazing most of the town square with light, and knocking the beast back once more.

The light from the fiery explosion was so bright, people had to shield their eyes from its bright light and burning heat.

"Time to finish this. I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone else here, or anywhere."

All of a sudden his whole body became see through, then it started to glow blue. He then ran towards the darkness wolf and he jumped into its body.

From inside Valcerous, the same blue light that Daniel turned into started to dimly glow, and it got brighter and brighter, until its whole body was glowing blue.

And then, the most amazing thing happened: The beast had burst into a big explosion of black and purple flames. From those dark flames, the bright blue light shined again, extinguishing them, and Daniel stood tall in person when it faded.

"He did it." He beat that wolf monster." Said a bunch of the townspeople.

And then all the townspeople started to applaud. They were clapping, cheering, and whistling.

Daniel looked happily to all the people, and he looked to see the king, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff, who were also clapping.

The king walked up to him and patted him on the back. "You did it. You defeated that monster."

"Thanks. It was nothing," Daniel said to all the people. And then he looked to Queen Idun who was looking sternly at him.

"Impressive. That's all I'll say," she said without care.

"Hey. I just saved a bunch of innocent people from a dark wolf."

"Big deal." She turned her back on him.

"Don't worry about her," Elsa came up to Daniel. "If she can't learn to be appreciative, then let her be like that."

Then all of a sudden, someone grabbed Daniel by his left hand, and started to shake it heavily.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You saved us all!"

Daniel looked down to see a man half his size, who had combed flat, salt and pepper hair, light tan colored skin, bright green eyes, he wore a long sleeved, white shirt, and black pants and dress shoes.

"It's all right, really. It was nothing."

"Nothing? If not for you, young man, this whole town and all these people would most likely be nothing. Who knows what that creature would have done if it'd gotten ahold of any of these innocent people? But thanks to you, we're safe!" the man laughed and grabbed Daniel by his waist, hugging him and lifting him from his feet.

"Okay. Okay. You're welcome. You're kind of crushing me, sir. So if you could please put me down."

"Sure." the old man replied as he put Daniel down.

"What I'm really concerned about though is where that horrid creature came from," Daniel spoke out for the people to hear. "But rest assured, should anything go wrong, I'll be there. As long as I'm around, this town is under the best protection you'll have."

And just after he said that, the people started cheering again.

"Come on, son. Let's head back to the castle," said King Adgar while putting his hand on Daniel's back. Then he and all the others started to walk off, while the townspeople all returned to their homes.

"What I'm curious about is if that thing has a connection with the goblins," Daniel wondered. "Either way, I'm gonna find out where it came from."

Out near the town, the man who'd been talking with Daniel had been looking at the little destruction caused by him and the monster.

"Very impressive," the old man said to himself. "He's a strong young man. I'm surprised no one noticed this." He reached into his pocket and held something in the palm of his hand. He smiled slyly at it.

* * *

 **All right. I'm stopping there. Sorry it took so long to update, I've just had a lot going on. Last Monday was the 4th of July and it was a long day for me, so I never got a chance to work on this. Anyhow, I hope you liked this one. That old man, any idea who that is? Any guesses? Soon it'll all make sense. And will Daniel find the answer to the question he asked himself? "Who am I?" Will he find it out? Nobody knows...yet. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	9. Another Attack

**Ok, fans. Time to move on. I call this one "Another Attack" cause hence its name, that cloaked figure sends in something else to attack. So things should get pretty interesting in this one. Also, I think I'm gonna add a little something extra. Know what I'm thinking? If you don't well then I guess you're in for a treat. And after I update this chapter, it'll be the last one for a little while, cause I've decided to take a little break from Fanfiction. So any idea what that figure will bring in this time? No? Well let's find out.**

* * *

Two days after Daniel's battle with that dark wolf beast, the citizens had returned to their normal lives, plus the King, Queen, Elsa and Anna had forgotten about it. But Daniel, he hadn't been the same ever since. He couldn't sleep well at night, he barely talked to anyone anymore, and his expression had been confused for about the whole time since the attack.

In the library, Daniel was sitting at a table in the middle of the room, he'd been looking through his book of magic.

The library doors had been pushed open, and Daniel looked to see Elsa and King Adgar.

"I probably should have asked you this before. But do you feel okay, son?" asked the king who was concerned. "You don't seem like yourself."

Daniel closed up his book and arose from his chair. "I guess it's time to come clean. Ever since I defeated that wolf-like monster there's been one thing going on inside my head. Where did that creature come from. I don't know why, but I'm just so concerned on where it came from, or who created it. If whoever created that monster is out there, this kingdom could be in big trouble. Maybe even the other places." He walked off and looked out the window.

Elsa came up and stood next to him. "You shouldn't worry about this. You took care of that monster. It's gone."

"But it could've hurt a lot of people. And if there are more than just that, then I need to focus. I need to get my priorities set on finding whoever is sending in beasts like that, and those goblins."

"Son, the people of the town are grateful for what you did. You saved us all from whatever that thing was."

"I think it may have been a shadow monster. I've heard about legends and tales of monsters being conjured out of the darkness. Out of the deep and dark powers of shadow itself."

"What do you mean shadow monster?" Elsa asked with a concerned and worried expression.

"I didn't want to have to tell you this, but this magic that I've been given, I don't think it's all good. I think it may have another side to it: A more powerful but darker side. What if I've only mastered half of what these powers are capable of? What if I also have a dark side to myself? What if the other half of these powers is darkness itself?" Daniel started to sound terrified and look like he'd seen a ghost.

"Calm down, son. Okay? Just calm down," King Adgar tried relaxing him.

"Though I don't think that's what's really troubling me."

"Then what is?"

Everyone looked to see Queen Idun next to the door. She just looked to the three with a slightly stern look.

"I didn't want to tell you this, but I've heard some things about this. Tales, legends."

"Come again?" said King Adgar.

"With these powers. I think this has happened to someone else before. There's a story that goes behind it, and it's not a very pleasant one."

"What story?" Elsa asked.

"The story goes, that around 800 years ago, there was this person, as a baby he'd been blessed with magical powers. He first discovered them in his teenage years. When he did, he found out they were capable of doing amazing and impossible things. When he'd tapped into the true potential of those magical abilities, he had done incredible things for people. He used them to heal badly sick and wounded people. Basically he could cure even the most deadly diseases and infections, and fix wounds that couldn't be fixed."

"He sounds like he was a popular and very helpful man. Go on," said the king.

"He'd done that for years. Healing people, who couldn't afford treatments, for no price at all. But though he'd tapped into the full powers of those abilities, he wanted to see if there was anyway he could make it stronger, so he could maybe do more than help people. He left home on a personal sail boat in search of a way to do that. He'd traveled for a year, and one day, unknown to him, he was about to find a way. He sailed into a part of the seas called the Sea of Mists. It was a big area on the ocean, said to hold great secrets. In the Sea of Mists it was said by others to be nothing but a foggy area of water. But he found something: A small island was there. He boarded that place, but there were no houses, no people and no animals. Just a big patch of rock and dirt."

"But in even the dimmest of places, there can hold great secrets, can't there?" asked the king.

"And that's just it. What was thought to be just a wasteland in the middle of the sea, there was something else there. He'd found and underground tunnel, and decided to check into it. There he found his answer. Right under that whole island was the real secret. A hidden underground chamber. In the middle of that chamber, there lay a wonder. A white sphere, about the size of a watermelon, flooding the whole chamber with a golden light. He stared in awe at what he found and slowly walked towards it. He simply touched it lightly, but when he did a brighter force of light erupted from that sphere, and it's said that what was held in that sphere, it transferred but a sliver of its power into his blood and veins."

"Which caused him to go mad?" Elsa chimed in.

"No. Not yet. It first started out great. Even with just a sliver of that new magic, it made him even stronger, and gave him greater abilities. People said he could control the weather, save people who were only minutes from dying, make shapes with the stars at night and make any water clean drinking water. He was amazed and knew what he was capable of, and he knew what he wanted to do. He was like that for about a year or two. But one day, something happened. He became cruel and greedy. He used his abilities to start wreaking havoc. He caused bad weather to happen to people he didn't like, and torture them from the inside out, by making them see their worst fears. He was so strong, but the power he had wasn't enough for him. He wanted more."

"What exactly happened to him?" asked Queen Idun.

"First he went back to the island where he found that chamber. When he returned, he went back to the chamber to take the rest of that power of the sphere. But when he tried to take it, it pushed him back with a force of magic and put up a barrier to protect itself. He'd then used his powers to break the barrier and he grabbed it in his hands, then started absorbing its powers. After that, the most horrible of things happened. That sphere of light, the first thing it did was turn purple an dark. Then the golden light that flooded the chamber, turned to black shrouds. It scared him, and when he finally came to his senses he tried to get out, but the sphere wouldn't let him let go of it. The sphere turned into a dark embodiment of shadows, and it shrouded him, infecting his whole being with a powerful shadow magic. For some time he fought it, but as it grew on him, he started to give into it, letting it consume him. In moments, he'd become the very being of darkness itself."

"So that's what you're worried about? You're worried the same thing may happen to you, aren't you, son?" King Adgar asked him again.

"I don't want to be consumed by shadows and turn into a wicked man like he'd become. With his new shadow powers, he created an army of soldiers, made from the shadow itself. And he threatened to destroy the world. But there were immortal beings watching down from another dimension, who called themselves Spirit Lords. They found one of the purest beings on Earth, and they'd brought him into their dimension, telling him how that man was threatening to destroy it all. So they'd given him his own power. As that man had become the champion of darkness, they turned this pure being into the champion of light. He faced the shadow man, and they broke out in a battle that would determine the fate of the entire world. Using all their power, the champions of light and darkness battled. But the Sprit Lords' power wasn't enough. And the man of light, he'd almost been defeated, but then he looked deep inside his heart, and there...he found hope. The shadow man was slowly shrouding the other guy's body in shadows, until a light bright as the sun shined from him, and he turned the shadow champion's own power against him, vanquishing the shadows."

"So what happened to the shadow champion anyway?" Elsa asked.

"Well, some say that after he was defeated, his dark soul was banished into the underworld for all eternity. But others say that there were remains left after that epic battle. Which are slowly fueling his rebirth, until he's strong enough to try and corrupt the world again. But something is well known."

"And what is that?" asked King Adgar.

"The champion of light, has a living descendant to this day. Nobody knows who it is, but people say that should the shadows rise again, then the descendant will fulfill is his destiny, and vanquish the shadows just as his or her ancestor did all those years ago."

"Interesting story," said Queen Idun without care.

"It's not just a story. It's true," said Daniel.

"Yes, I'm sure it is," she said sarcastically.

King Adgar sighed heavily at his wife.

"Yeah. I guess that is what I'm scared of. I'm worried that these powers will start to take over and make me greedy. I don't want to become like that. I'm not evil, I'm not a monster."

"No. You're not," Elsa came up to him and she put her hands on his face. "You're not a monster. You're not going to turn evil. I know you won't."

Daniel turned away and faced back out the window. He looked down and saw that there were at least half a dozen ships coming from the fjords and docking at the harbor. "What's with all the ships coming?"

King Adgar walked over and looked out the window. "Looks like they've arrived."

"Who's arrived?" asked Daniel.

"Well, many of the townspeople wanted to thank you for saving them, so they'll all get a chance to hear from you at the party tonight."

"Party?"

"That's right. Elsa, Anna and I have all talked it over, and we decided that we'd throw a party to celebrate you saving us. But there's more. You're gonna give a speech to the townspeople about how you saved us all, and what you plan to do."

"Well, I guess I'm okay with that. But I've got nothing to wear."

"That's no problem, son. Come with me." King Adgar started to walk to the exit and Daniel followed.

Queen Idun looked to Elsa. "I think we all need to start getting ready. Go inform your sister that the party will begin in a few hours."

"Yes, Mother." Elsa took her mother's order and left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, once more back in that dark lair, the figure in the shadows was watching the whole thing in his silver sphere, along with up to 5 dozen of the goblins.

"So he defeated Valcerous. It seems my challenge was too easy for him. And it also seems these people want to see the hero he is. Well, then let's give them what they want."

"Are you sending us there, sir?" asked one of the goblins.

"Not alone. I can't depend on you weaklings to do anything right. I'm gonna send something stronger and more challenging for him."

He arose from his throne and walked over to his purple, shadowy river. There he put his hands above it, and slowly his hands shrouded with black shadows. "Let's conjure up a mythical creature. One of the deadliest ones of all!" And he started to laugh maniacally, as a bigger shroud of shadows erupted from the purple river, like smoke from a fire. "Yes! Come forth!" The shadowy embodiment stood on the bridge above the river, and it took the form of something big and round. "Go. Find him. And bring him back here. Take the goblins with your for extra measure and do not fail me." The man in the shadows put his right hand out, and from out of nowhere, a black and purple portal appeared in front of the big figure and the goblins.

The goblins and the rounded figure walked through the portal, and it disappeared into thin air just after they walked through.

"Let's see how well he handles all these. Or should I say, let's see how well they handle him." And he walked back up to his throne.

* * *

Later that night, with the starry skies and full moon, inside the castle the party was almost ready to begin. Food was set up, the guests had all been welcomed into the castle and they were all awaiting for the king to come with Daniel to give his speech.

Up in the king's room, in his wardrobe, which was full of his and Queen Idun's clothes, King Adgar was getting Daniel fitted into one of his suits.

He'd given Daniel a suit similar to the blue one he was wearing, but it had a light gray dress shirt, with red stitching and gold buttons on the chest area, with black pants and Daniel wore his own black boots.

"What are the odds of you being able to fit into my old suit?" King Adgar said with a chuckle. "When I was your age, son, I wore this to every party I attended when I first became king." He said while fixing the collar of the shirt and straightening the suit for Daniel. "There. What do you think?" He asked looking to the mirror.

"It's nice. I like Adgar stopped in place then went over to a drawer. There he pulled out two pairs of white gloves then went back to Daniel. "Try these on." He gave Daniel a pair.

Daniel took his black glove off then took the white pair of gloves and slipped them on his hands. To his surprise they fit perfectly. "What do you know? Just my size."

"That's another one of my old pairs of gloves," King Adgar said slipping on his own gloves. "I've had those for at least 20 years, and I've kept them as clean as I can."

"Well, I think we're set then, King Adgar."

"I think you're right. The party will begin right after you finish your speech. Come on, son."

* * *

Down in the ballroom, the guests of the party were all standing in front of the rulers, Queen Idun, Elsa and Anna. The three stood at the same spot Elsa and Anna stood at Elsa's coronation, waiting.

Queen Idun wore a darker purple dress, with gold, green and blue stitching in it all over, she wore her gold tiara on top of her head and had a silver necklace around her neck, with a dark blue gem.

Anna in the middle of her mother and sister had worn the same dress she wore on Elsa's coronation, with the black top, the light and dark green striped gown and she had her hair tied in a bun on top of her head, with a green ribbon.

Elsa to Anna's right, wore a dress similar to her icy blue one she made with her powers along with the ice castle, but it was white as snow, instead of icy blue.

A door to the right of them opened up and King Adgar walked in, with Daniel following behind.

They stepped up to the throne in front of the queen, Elsa and Anna and King Adgar began. "Good evening, citizens of Arendelle, and all from the other countries. As you have seen or heard, strange events have been occurring from left to right, here and there. But I have this young man here with me..." He gestured to Daniel, next to his left. "...he's promised to give you a speech on what he plans to do about these current, and also any future events that may occur. He will speak to you now."

The citizens all applauded as Daniel stepped forward, and even behind him, the king, Elsa, Anna and Queen Idun all applauded as well. Elsa, King Adgar and Anna were all happy about this, but Queen Idun still had that stern look on her face.

"Okay. Hello, citizens. First of all I should introduce myself. My name is Daniel J Simmons. And yes, the things that have happened are getting out of control. These past couple of weeks, there have been crazy things going on. First there was that destroyed village up in the mountains, who someone seemed to try and frame me for, but you can rest assured I was not the one responsible. Second, there was that black wolf the other day, which most of you seen me fought off. But that's basically all I've seen. And this is gonna sound crazy, but I think that wolf was an embodiment of darkness."

People started to gasp and murmur.

"Can you tell us what that means, sir?" one of the male citizens asked.

"Yes. What I mean is, I've heard of something similar to this happening before. Over 800 years ago, there was a man who'd been corrupted by his own magical abilities, and he'd become an embodiment of darkness. A dark and powerful being capable of causing terrible destruction to the entire world. And I'm not sure if this is for certain, but I fear that..." He couldn't go on. "...that an 800 year old event may be on the verge of repeating itself. Because over 800 years ago, this embodiment tried to destroy the whole world, and an epic battle of light and darkness broke out, determining the fate of the whole world. but rest assured, anything that tries to threaten this kingdom, I will not allow it to bring harm. You can all rest assure that whatever comes, I'll be there to make sure this whole kingdom stays safe."

He looked back to King Adgar who winked at him, then started to clap his hands.

Elsa, Anna and Queen Idun followed in his applauding, then the whole crowd of citizens broke out in applause.

King Adgar stepped back up next to Daniel. "Let the party begin."

The music started playing and people started grabbing their partners and all began dancing in waltz.

"How'd I do?" Daniel asked with King Adgar, Elsa and Anna next to him.

"You did great," Elsa complimented.

"Indeed," King Adgar spoke. "I couldn't have given a better speech than yours. Enjoy the party." And he walked off.

The party had gone like one normally would. Waiters were walking around with glasses of champagne of trays, people were dancing, laughing, talking and having a good time.

While everyone else was all having fun, even Anna and Kristoff were dancing with all the other people, Daniel stood off to the side, leaning against one of the pillars, his arms folded across his chest, and he was just thinking. He kept that concerned look on his face and had his eyes closed, still thinking of nothing but incidents that have happened.

"Hi."

He opened his eyes and looked to his left, there stood Elsa next to him.

"Oh, hi," he replied and managed to crack a smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just still thinking about these incidents that have been occurring lately. You look beautiful tonight, by the way."

"Thank you," Elsa replied warmly to him. "And you look handsome as a strong man."

"Thanks."

"I usually wouldn't ask anyone this, only because I don't do it, but-" Elsa started laughing at herself a little.

"What? Come on, tell me," Daniel laughed with her.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Dance?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's just it. I've never danced before."

"That's okay. Neither have I."

Daniel looked straight to her and held out his left hand.

Elsa took his hand with her right hand.

"Let's go," said Daniel and they walked onto the dance floor.

They passed by all the others dancing on the floor and stopped in the center. There they got in position.

Daniel put his hands on Elsa's waist, while Elsa put both her hand son the back of his neck, and they looked to each other, staring into the other's icy and ocean blue eyes.

"All right. I think we're close enough," said Daniel. "Ready for this?"

"That's the thing. I don't even know when to be ready," Elsa replied and she started to giggle a little bit.

"Guess we'll just know on the way. Let's go."

Daniel began leading them both into waltz, and they followed in the form of dancing as all the others.

From off the floor, where all the people were dancing, King Adgar was strolling around, seeing that everyone was had a good time. He looked to all the people that were dancing and then he looked and stared amazed at what he saw. His eldest daughter was dancing, with the man who'd been protecting them. He folded his arms across his chest and nodded his head, happy that they were together.

On the dance floor, Daniel twirled Elsa as all they other men did their dance partners as well, then grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up and spun her.

when Elsa was back on her feet, they resumed in waltz.

Daniel looked to see King Adgar was watching happy, then he held a thumbs up for Daniel, while he and Elsa kept dancing.

Over where King Adgar stood, Queen Idun came up next to him.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Queen Idun.

"Look," King Adgar pointed to the two.

Queen Idun looked and saw them dancing.

She looked at them shocked.

"He's dancing with our daughter?" Queen Idun asked sternly.

"Calm down, will you. They remind me of us, Idun. Don't you remember our first dance? How we were happy, in love and we didn't care what anyone else thought?"

Queen Idun's expression on her face changed. She now had a slightly saddened expression look. She was about to say something, but then the planks on the floor in front of them started to break.

Everyone stopped doing what they were as the planks broke even more.

They kept on breaking and breaking, until a big hole broke open, and goblins started climbing out of it.

They ran all over the place, people were screaming at the sight of them and made a run for it. A few of the waiters ha goblins come up to them, and they dropped the champagne glasses and used the trays to hit them.

One goblin came out of the hole, and was carrying a dagger in its right hand and walked right up to the king and queen.

Queen Idun screamed at the sight of its face, and King Adgar turned to the table behind them, grabbed an empty glass plate, then smashed it on the goblin's head, knocking it out.

Elsa and Daniel stayed in the spot where they were, wrapping their arms around each other and Daniel looked to see one goblin had a man pinned to a table, with a sword to his neck.

He glared at the goblin, reached down and from his left boot, he extracted a knife.

He then threw the knife like a spear at the goblin, and the blade hit in the back of its head.

"Good shot," Elsa complimented.

"Thanks. Now run."

Elsa ran off and found somewhere to hide, while Daniel ran off in another direction and grabbed his knife out of the dead goblin's head. After he retrieved his weapon, he went around killing the goblins, using only his knife. He grabbed them and stabbed the knife into their chests, slit their throats, plunged it into the tops of their heads and stabbed them in their throats.

After he stabbed one in its throat one crept behind him, wielding an axe. He didn't notice it and didn't look back, as the goblin raised its ax above its head. Before it could even strike Daniel, a sword was pierced through its body.

It groaned in pain and groaned loudly, which caught Daniel's attention. He looked and saw the goblin, and behind it was King Adgar, wielding a sword with a shiny, gold handle.

"Never thought I'd have to use this," said King Adgar. "Here. You might need this," He gave Daniel his own sword.

Daniel took his sword and unsheathed it. "You take the ones on this side..." he pointed to the right. "...and I'll take that side." Then he pointed to the left.

"Got it," King Adgar agreed.

They both went in opposite directions and started killing all the goblins. They both used their swords to pierce through their bodies, cut their heads off and strike them down.

They both swiftly swung and stabbed the goblins to death, in the same process for about another 5 minutes, but then they'd killed them all.

After doing so, they both regrouped.

"Is that all of them?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah. I think so," King Adgar replied.

All the other people who'd been hiding from the goblins came out from their hiding places, which were behind pillars, under tables and in other rooms.

"It's all right citizens," Daniel called out to them. "They're all dead."

Everyone came out and stood on the ballroom floor.

"Goblin attacks. Always goblin attacks. What's next?" Daniel asked himself.

Then the entrance doors to the ballroom were being banged on, causing everyone to flinch and turn their attention towards it.

Daniel also looked straight at it.

The doors were then busted down and broken off its hinges, and into the ballroom stepped a 15 foot tall, pale white and bald creature, with red eyes, wearing only a brown loincloth and it wielded a giant wooden club.

The citizen screamed and all ran off and hid again.

"What is that?" Elsa asked worriedly while standing next to Daniel.

"Ogre. One of the most deadly mythical creatures. There's another mythical creature that is real."

"What?" Elsa asked again.

"I'll explain later. Go! Run! Hide!"

"What about you?"

"I can handle it. Ogres may be big and dangerous, but they're also slow and stupid. Go."

Elsa and her father both ran off and hid behind a pillar.

The ogre walked forward, shaking the ground with each step it took and faced down to Daniel.

"All right, ugly. You want to fight? Let's fight," Daniel said raising his sword.

The ogre swung its club, but Daniel quickly ran and avoided it before it the ogre slammed it down, making a big hole in the floor.

Daniel got underneath it, then struck its right leg with his sword.

The ogre yelled in pain, then slowly turned to Daniel, raising its club again, and Daniel was right, it was slow. It slammed down its club, and Daniel jumped forward, dodging it again. He quickly ran over to the other leg and pulled out a knife from his shirt. With it he stuck the knife into the ogre's left foot.

The ogre bellowed fiercely and then slammed its club.

But as it did Daniel dropped his sword, held his hands up and he took hold of it.

"I'll take that," he said as he pried the club out of the ogre's hand. He grabbed it by the handle then he hit the ogre in its stomach, making it fall to the ground, and shaking up the whole ballroom. "Had enough?"

But then the ogre got back up and went to Daniel, then took its club back.

It raised its wooden club above its head, ready to slam it down again, and is it brought it down, Daniel quickly ran to the ogre's left foot, retrieved his knife, then ran back right after the ogre slammed the club down.

Daniel then jumped on the big, wooden club, and ran up the ogre's arm, all the way up to its shoulder, and finally jumped on top of its head. When on top of the ogre's bald head, Daniel used the knife and stuck it into its head.

Just after he did so, he jumped off and the ogre started to fall dead. It fell forward and hit the ground. And after it did, its body slowly turned to black and purple, shadowy shrouds, which slowly started to dissolve into thin air.

"Another embodiment of darkness. I should have known," Daniel said to himself. And the dead bodies of all the goblins did the same thing, vanishing to black and purple shrouds.

Elsa then came back to his side. "An ogre?"

"Actually another creature of darkness. Whoever did this wanted it to look like a mythical creature."

"What do you mean, mythical creature?"

"The kinds of creatures you'd read in story books. Mermaids, trolls, elves, gnomes, ogres, fairies, dragons. And that has me wondering, because I've discovered three mythical creatures already, even though one was an embodiment of darkness. Could all mythical creatures be real?"

Then all the other people once again came out of our hiding spots, and King Adgar came up to Daniel.

"Well, looks like you've saved us yet again, son."

All the people then began to applaud for Daniel saving them.

"I need to be alone. I've gotta think," Daniel said walking off, and picking up his sword from the ground along the way. He walked passed all the people and left the ballroom out of the doors broken down by the ogre, but stopped at them.

He turned back to all the damage done by the attacks, then he snapped his fingers, which made everything broken levitate back in place and reattach itself to where it belonged, until the whole ballroom was back in good condition, and after doing so he walked off.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Elsa said and she walked out the ballroom doors.

* * *

Up in his room, Daniel was standing in front of the window, looking out into the night and feeling so concerned about all these incidents.

His bedroom doors opened and he looked to see Elsa.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. It wasn't just the ogre, it's the goblins. They're all embodiments of darkness."

"But you've defeated all of the ones that attacked us, so what's troubling you?"

"I'm starting to think the rumors of that story I told you today are true. I think the champion of darkness is on the verge of returning. Where else could these beings of darkness be coming from?"

"Even if he does return, I'm sure that like you said, the descendant of the champion of light will rise and defeat him."

"But how do we know there is really a descendant? How do we know that it's not just a rumor people spread?"

"Well, I think that-" Elsa tried to say but she couldn't.

"What? You think I'm the descendant? I can't be."

"You said that last battle of light and darkness took place over 800 years ago. You could be, you probably just don't know it yet."

"I know I'm not powerful enough to defeat the champion of darkness. I've looked close and deep within myself and I've tried to find any hidden powers that might be locked deep within me, but I've never found anything."

"Maybe you're not looking in the right place. Maybe the answer isn't up here..." Elsa tapped him on the forehead. "...but maybe your answer is here." She put her hand on his heart.

"So you really believe that I'm the champion of light's descendant, don't you?"

"What I really believe is that you're capable of doing amazing things. If you look close enough you may be able to find the answer to who you are."

"Maybe I need to start practicing with these powers more, is what I need."

"I'll let you think about this and try to figure it out. If you ever need anyone to talk to, you can come to me. I'm always around to listen."

Elsa walked to the door and left his room.

He sat on his bed and kept that concerned look on his face. "Could I be light's descendant?" He asked himself.

* * *

 **All right. That enough for now. Hope you enjoyed it, cause this'll be the last one for a little while like I said. And if you didn't figure out what the treat I said you were in for was, it was Elsa dancing. I was happy to put that in here. And as for Daniel, could he be the descendant of light? Anyway, the next chapter, I'll have up as soon as I can. Please read, review and enjoy.**


	10. The King's Mother

**All right time to move on. As I said when I ended the last chapter I decided to take some time off Fanfiction. But I think I've kept you waiting long enough, so let's move on with the story. In this chapter it'll bring in King Adgar's mother. But why does she come? Let's move on and see.**

* * *

A week later, after the incident at the party that night, repairs were made to all the damage the goblins and the ogre had done, and the whole castle had been back in shape.

Though still, Daniel was even more concerned now, because he'd learned that the goblins were coming from the same place that the dark wolf and the ogre did. They were embodiments of darkness, and he wondered: Could it be true? Could the champion of darkness really be on the verge of returning?

The king had sent a letter a few days after the incident had happened to his mother, asking her to come and bring him something. A few days after he sent the letter, it was early in the afternoon. The sun was shining brightly, not a cloud in the sky, and from the fjords, a light brown ship was heading for the Arendelle docks.

The king and queen, along with Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were all down at the docks, waiting for the ship to dock.

When it finally did, a few men wearing long sleeved blue shirts, with dark gray pants and black boots had started to lower a plank of wood onto the dock, and then a woman wearing a dress with a midnight blue gown, a dark gray top, who had silver hair tied in a bun on top of her head and a few wrinkles on her skin, with sapphire blue eyes started to walk down, carrying a dark brown, wooden cane.

She looked down to the king first and smiled at him. "Ah, Adgar, my son!" she walked down as fast as she could.

"Hello, Mother," King Adgar walked to her and she threw her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug.

"Oh, how I missed you! When you died I couldn't stand the idea of never seeing my son again." She then looked to Queen Idun and Elsa and Anna. "Idun, how's my daughter in law?" She walked up to her and hugged her.

"It's been going as well as I can make it, but with a kingdom to run and two daughters to look after, it can get challenging," Idun replied.

The King's mother went over to Elsa and Anna and hugged them both. "How are you girls?"

"We're good, Nana," Anna replied.

"Since Anna and I had finally gotten to be together, things couldn't be better for us," Elsa chimed in.

Then she looked to see Kristoff behind Anna. "Is this the man, Anna."

"Yes. Nana, this is Kristoff. Kristoff, this is our grandmother."

"You said he was a mountain man, so I expected him to be a dirty man. But he's quite handsome. I think you chose the right one, Anna."

"I think we're making good progress," Anna responded.

Then she turned back to the king. "So, tell me. I must know. How is it you're here after being sunken in your ship?"

"That's another reason I'm glad you came. There's someone we'd like you to meet. Come with us to the castle."

"Boys, get my luggage to the castle, I'm going with my son," the king's mother said back to her men.

"Yes, Ma'am," one of the men said grabbing her luggage.

And they all strolled through town, going back to the castle, escorted by four guards, two in front and two behind.

"So who is this person you want me to meet," the king's mother asked her son.

"You remember how I told you there have been many attacks from horrid creatures, and strange monsters going on here?"

"Yes."

"Well, this young man, he's young, but he's the bravest man I've ever met. He's been protecting us. He's very strong, and he's far from home, but he's the one who brought Idun and me back to life. He's magical."

"Magical?" his mother asked confused.

"Yes. He holds this book of magic powers that are capable of doing amazing things. He can turn his body into smoke, turn any object into solid gold, he can even lift massive weighted objects and jump great distances."

"Really? He sounds wonderful."

"He is. All of us are fascinated with him here. Except Idun. She's tried to hurt him."

They reached the open gates and walked to the castle.

As they walked along, they'd all heard a slow, mellow tune being played from a flute and all stopped.

"What is that wonderful sound?" asked the king's mother. She looked all around and listened in for the music, then looked up and saw Daniel sitting on the roof, with his eyes closed, and he was playing a long, silver flute. "Who is that young man?"

Everyone looked and saw him sitting there.

"That would be him," King Adgar answered.

Up on the roof, Daniel just sat there playing his flute. He stopped to take a breather and opened his eyes, to see them all standing down there. "Sorry. Was I disturbing you?" He asked and put the flute in his pocket.

"Not at all. It was actually wonderful music," King Adgar replied. "Come down here a minute, son."

He stood up and walked down the roof. When he was near the edge he did a front flip and started to descend to the ground, until he landed on his feet behind them all.

"Daniel, this is my mother, Margaret," King Adgar walked to him with his mother next to him. "Mother, this is our friend, Daniel J Simmons."

Margaret the king's mother walked to Daniel. "Well, he seems like a nice young man. He looks like such a gentleman. But what's with the black glove?" She asked gesturing to Daniel's gloved arm.

"He doesn't like to talk about it, Mother," King Adgar chimed in.

"His arm is made of metal," Queen Idun gave her the answer.

"Idun!" King Adgar raised his voice.

"If she's gonna be staying here for the next few weeks she may as well know."

"Idun, that's ridiculous. How can someone-"

"It's true," Daniel cut her off.

"Pardon?" Margaret asked looking back to Daniel.

Daniel pulled the glove off, revealing his dirty gray iron arm.

"How is this even possible?"

"I lost my left arm in a battle a few years back," he answered.

"With his magic, he created a new one," King Adgar took over.

"Ah. It's one of the strangest things I've ever seen, but you know what they say: Nobody's perfect."

"By the way, Mother. Did you bring it?" King Adgar asked his mother.

She looked behind her and saw her men carrying her luggage and walked over to one of them who had flattened black hair, and she took a brown, wooden box from him.

She walked back over to King Adgar and gave him the box. "As you requested."

King Adgar set the box on the ground and kneeled down to open it. Inside there was a suit of armor that had a chrome armored vest, with dark gray sleeves, a pair of pants with black leggings, similar to the ones Daniel had on his armor, but were slightly thinner. Dark gray gloves that looked almost black, and a dark blue cape. "Father's armor." He turned back to Daniel. "My father was a brave soldier. He fought many great wars against vandals and crooks, protecting the innocent. But almost 10 years ago, he was killed. There were many silent and sneaky soldiers in that war he fought, and one got the drop on him." King Adgar looked down to the armor and sighed. "He didn't make it. In his will, he left me his armor. I never thought I'd have to use it, but with all these attacks, I think you're gonna need help, son."

"I appreciate your concerns, but I don't want you to risk your life to try to protect me from those creatures."

"It's the least the we can do. After all, you've protected us from everything that's threatened us and the citizens."

"'We'?" Daniel asked.

"The guards have offered to help fight. Plus there have been men throughout the town who have also volunteered to help."

"Well, I really do appreciate all your concerns, but the last thing I want is for all these people to get hurt going up against those goblins. They may be weak and stupid, but they're more dangerous than you know. I don't think you want to know what they do."

"What do they do?" asked King Adgar.

"All right I'll tell you, but you're not gonna like the sound of it. They not only like to pillage places and kill, they kidnap people, they skin them alive, they cut them up and let them die slowly and very painfully. They eat the flesh of anything, even each other. Yeah, they're cannibals. They're vicious monsters. You think I want to have anyone to go through that?"

"I know you're trying to protect us, son. But if things keep getting worse than they already are, then I'm afraid that we'll all be goners. The guards and men have made up their minds. They want to help, and we're gonna let them. The guards are gonna train the town's men to fight, so they can defend themselves against those goblins. We're all willing to suffer any consequences, no matter how bad it seems."

"All right. Just promise me one things."

"What is it?"

"Leave all the other monsters to me. I'm the only one who can handle anything other than goblins."

"Fair enough. Come, Mother. I'll show you to your room."

The king and queen, his mother, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff then all walked to the castle's entrance doors.

Daniel turned his back and went off into the opposite direction, outside the gates, and he sat on the ledge of the stone bridge right in front of the gates, and continued to play his flute.

* * *

Daniel had sat there, playing his flute for at least 5 hours. He paid no attention to anything, he kept his eyes closed and played slow, mellow tune.

He just sat there, playing his music, but then someone cleared their throat, getting his attention.

He stopped playing, opened his eyes and looked to see Queen Idun, standing there with a slightly stern look on her face.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I came out here for a little fresh air, but you playing caught my attention. You've been out here for up to five hours."

"I'm aware of that. I've got nothing to do. When I'm not occupied and have nothing to do, I find I place to be along and play this," he held up his flute.

"Where did you get that, if I might ask. Would you be willing to let me know about this?"

"This is something else I came here with. My dad gave it to me, just before I left home, along with the locket."

"I was browsing through the castle and saw some things you had in your room. Like a bunch of old newspapers, a wooden mallet with red stains, and a set of knives and blades. You want to explain why you have those items?"

"The newspapers are what I read on most mornings and nights, the wooden mallet is to mash the grapes and cherries into my dad's wine, and the blades I keep with to help fight against the goblins, because I wanna be as defensive against them as possible."

"Really? How about this?" Queen Idun held out a piece of folded paper, then unfolded it to reveal a strange text.

"That's just another one of my spells. My personal favorite. It let's you turn seeds into plants in just seconds, which I mostly use for the wine. I have to get all those red grapes and cherries somewhere. It saves me the trouble from just having to buy them."

"We may have put some of the past with you and me behind us, but don't think that means I trust you. I still get the feeling you're up to something else."

"I still don't see what you're concerned about. I've done nothing but good things for all these people, and you still think I'm some kind of criminal? Give it up, you're not gonna be able to prove me a criminal, because I've done nothing bad."

"How do I know that? How do I know you're not doing all these things because you're trying to cover up something you may have done in the past?"

"That's it. This conversation is over."

"It most certainly is not over. I'm still talking to you."

"Well, I'm done talking to you," he said pulling his flute back out.

"Now you listen here, if I find out you're lying to me about any of this, you'll be hung for your crimes, then beheaded."

"What? I can't hear you over my music," he ignored her and began playing.

Queen Idun angrily walked up to him. "Give me that!" She snatched his flute. "No one wants to hear you playing this." And she threw it off the bridge, and into the water."

"No! My flute!" Daniel said disappointedly. "That was a very expensive item!" He snapped at Idun.

"You can turn objects into gold, can't you? Buy yourself another one," Queen Idun replied without care.

"A new one? I don't think so. That flute you just chucked into the water was my dad's prized possession. He had that years before I was born. He had to sell more than 500 bottles of his wine to make enough money to buy it. He worked so hard for it. He had to save up all his hard earned money for 5 years. Now you've made it so that hard earned money went to waste, so thanks a lot." He groaned angrily and stormed off.

The queen stayed where she was and then looked back to the circles made in the water where she threw the flute. She sighed and had a slight look of guilt on her face.

* * *

Back inside the castle, Daniel had gone in with angry look on his face, and King Adgar, Elsa and his mother Margaret had decided to talk with him in the library. He told them what had happened.

"She did what?!" King Adgar angrily asked.

"Threw my flute in the water! And she was basically at it again, trying to accuse me of doing something bad, because she went through my stuff, and found some of my thins she thought were supposed to be murder weapons."

The doors of the library opened and the four all looked to see Queen Idun.

King Adgar arose from his chair. "How could you? I thought I told you to keep your hands off of his things!"

"I was trying to talk with him, and he wasn't listening to me!" Queen Idun snapped and glared towards Daniel.

"You still think he's a criminal? When is this whole feud going to end, Idun? When are you gonna stop trying to blame and accuse him for things he hasn't done?!"

"When he starts coming clean. I keep telling you he's hiding something! He has had me concerned since day one we've known him. He has a book of magic spells, he travels far from home, and those goblins keep attacking whenever he's around. He do we know he's not bringing them in to make himself look like a hero?"

"What?!" Daniel snapped and got up from his seat. "You think I'm the one responsible for those monsters? I want nothing to do with those beasts. I don't want to see them, I don't want them around, I don't even want them to exist."

"You may have forgotten, Idun, but they've tried to kill him just like they've tried to kill us."

"If he is their commander, then he must have ordered them to look like they were trying to kill him, but really he let them win."

"Oh, really," Daniel walked up. "If I were their commander, do you think I'd have them do this to me?!" He pulled off his glove and showed her his iron arm.

King Adgar looked to Daniel's arm, then back to Queen Idun. "Well? Do you think he'd let them cut off his arm, were he their commander?"

"What are you saying?" she asked both Daniel and King Adgar.

"I'm saying, that I'm not a criminal. I've used these magical powers and my abilities to help and protect people ever since I left home."

"Sure you did. Liar," Queen Idun said to him.

Daniel looked straight at her in shock because she didn't believe him. He turned his back and walked up to his robe, which was sitting on the back of a chair, near the window. He reached into the folds of his robe and pulled out a bunch of papers, then walked back towards the table.

"And what are those?" Queen Idun asked.

"Take a look," Daniel said and he slammed the papers down on the table.

The king and queen walked over to the table and looked through the newspapers.

"What are these?" asked King Adgar. " _'Trail Blazer saves innocent from monsters.' 'Trail Blazer provides mounds of gold to the homeless.'_ "

"That was what people called me in the places I visited. I around at least 20 different places. I'd encountered goblins everywhere I went. They attacked the homeless and innocent. But for some reason, each time an attack happened, I was there to help. I stopped the goblins from killing people, and I brought food and gold to hundreds of poor people. I don't know who was the goblins' commander, but I knew it wasn't good. Though most goblins are weak, there was one who was stronger than all others combine: The general."

"If they have a general, then wouldn't he be the one commanding them?" asked King Adgar.

"I wish he were. But he himself told me there was another," Daniel replied.

"He told you?" Elsa stepped up. "You saw him?"

"Not only that. I fought against him. But he was more rough and more vicious than any other goblin, and was hard even for me to handle. I should know."

Daniel opened up his shirt, and showed his left chest. There was a big, swollen red and purple scar, which covered around most of his chest under his neck.

"What happened?" King Adgar asked again.

Daniel closed his shirt back up, then he closed his eyes and put his crossed hands in front of his face. He opened his electric blue, glowing eyes and that light shined in the whole room, like all the other times.

"What is he doing?" King Adgar's mother asked.

"He's showing us a scene from his past," King Adgar answered.

The blue light became a mist and it showed the past. Daniel, at the age of 19, was in the center of a destroyed and burned up town, like the village that had been destroyed by that cloaked figure. He was wearing his armor, and wielding his sword, and in front of him, were a big group of goblins, all wielding swords and axes.

Daniel raised his sword and stared into the bloodshot red eyes of the goblins. "Bring it on."

Five of them all charged at once, raising their weapons and yelling loudly.

Daniel stood still, waiting for them to reach him, and when they were close enough, he swiftly swung his sword, cutting all their heads off at once.

"Always thinking you got the drop on me, are you? Well, then you creeps are even more stupid than I thought," he said to the remaining goblins, pointing his sword at them.

All the others began to run at him, raising their weapons and yelling, and at the same time, Daniel ran towards them, and clashed with them. He engaged in an epic battle.

He began killing them all one by one, by stabbing them, striking them in their throats and on the chest areas. Cutting their heads off, and swiftly moving to make them strike each other. He would use his left arm to stop any attack he could that he couldn't with his weapon.

He jumped up as one tried to slam an ax on him, and landed on its shoulders. Daniel then pulled a knife off his belt, and stuck it in the goblin's head, on which he stood.

The fight with all those goblins had gone on in the same process for at least 15 minutes, but when it ended, all the goblins had laid dead all around him.

"Never mess with someone like me. I'm too tough for you. You think you're strong enough to beat me? Huh?!" Daniel exclaimed to all their dead bodies.

Then another voice came from behind him. "They might be. But I'm not." Said that dreaded voice.

Daniel turned around and looked behind him, to see another goblin that was 5 times bigger than all others. It had even more pale gray skin, so it almost looked white with scars and cuts all over its face and arms, it wore a dark gray, sleeveless armored vest, which was covered with scratches, and broken blades stuck to it, dim green leggings covering most of its legs, big boots with skull buckles on front of them, and it wielded a big, dirty gray rusted hammer with a sharp, pointy tip at the end of the hilt.

"And you are?" Daniel asked.

"I am the goblin's general. I give all the commands when it comes to pillaging and terrorizing."

"You may be bigger than any other goblin I've faced, but you're no less ugly. In fact, you're probably more ugly than all others."

The general growled at him. "You're coming with me, one way or another." It raised its hammer.

"Over my dead body," Daniel raised his sword in defense.

The general cracked a grin with its serrated teeth. "That's the idea. This is gonna be fun."

"You can say that again, creep."

Daniel yelled and ran to the goblin general, raising his sword.

As he reached the general, it took a step forward, and with its muscular right arm, it knocked Daniel away, making him fall to the ground.

"I told you, I'm stronger than those other minions. If you come with me willingly, I might just have the boss take it easy on you."

"The boss? Then you're not the one in charge."

"No. No, I'm not. My master is the most powerful being in the world, and when he's at full strength, he will conquer the world!"

"Not if I stop him!" Daniel got up and ran to the general again, but when he reached him, the general knocked him back down again.

"Give up, weakling. You cannot defeat me. I am much too strong for you."

"Never. I will fight, and I will not give in."

"Have it your way!" the general yelled and raised its hammer, then walked to Daniel.

The general came close to slamming down his hammer on Daniel, but Daniel dodge rolled out of the way just in time, and the general hit the ground, making a big hole.

Daniel got to his feet and was behind the general, so he tried to take a strike at him, but the general was quick, and was able to turn to face him in time. He then swung his hammer at Daniel again, but Daniel jumped out of the way, just before it could hit him smack in the face.

He hit the ground, but did a rolling move and got back to his feet.

The general charged at him wielding its hammer, then took another swing, but Daniel ducked out of the way, and got to the general's right, and there he got a chance to strike its right arm.

The general roared as he was struck, then with his right arm, he knocked Daniel to the ground once more and he dropped his sword the second he was hit.

Daniel landed next to the dead body of one of the goblins and saw it had a rusted knife in its belt, which gave him an idea.

The general slowly walked up to Daniel. "I don't care what the boss says. I have had it with you, you runt. You die now." He raised his hammer.

And that's when Daniel made his move. Just before the general could bring the hammer down, Daniel picked up the dagger, then threw it at the general. The blade flew up and slashed the general right in his left eye.

The general yelled loudly in pain, and covered his left eye with his left hand.

Daniel then quickly got to his feet, and grabbed one of the goblins' swords, then ran to the general.

The general had looked to Daniel, and with his hammer still in his left hand, he slammed it into the left side of Daniel's chest, in the spot where he showed them his scar.

Daniel had flown through the air and roughly hit the ground. He held his chest in pain after he landed.

"That's it. I'm done tolerating with you, maggot. You will die now."

The general walked up to him still covering his left eye and wielding his hammer.

Daniel just lay flat on his back, looking to the general frightened at the moment, and tried to figure out what he'd do next. Then he looked to his right and saw his sword.

He thought quickly as the general reached him and raised its hammer once more.

As the general tried to slam it down, Daniel doge rolled again, making the general miss.

Daniel went for his sword and as quick as he could ran to the general.

The general was about to swing his hammer again, but Daniel got his chance and ever so swiftly, he swung his sword, cutting off the general's right arm.

The general dropped to his knees, screaming in pain.

Daniel tried to take another swing at the general, but the pain in his chest became too much and he also dropped to the ground.

The general arose to its feet and limped away.

"And if I ever see you again, I will finish what I started," Daniel said to the general's back.

After that the whole illusion turned back to blue light, and it all faded away.

"I learned two important things that day. One: I was always moving too quick at things, and learned to slow down when necessary. And two: The goblin general is a tough one, and I need to be careful with the opponent's I face." Then Daniel looked back to Queen Idun. "So, do you still think I'm some kind of criminal?" He asked her.

"I don't know what to think. All this is putting so much pressure on my life and I can't think straight anymore," Queen Idun replied and she turned and left the library.

King Adgar came up from behind Daniel and put his hand on his right shoulder. "I think those were really important lessons you learned that day. And I'm sure Idun will come to her senses sooner or later, and she'll learn to appreciate you like we do, son."

"Thank you, King Adgar," Daniel thanked him.

Elsa then came and stood next to her father. "We all appreciate the things you've done for us. I'm sure deep down, my mother also appreciates them too. She just doesn't know it yet because of all the pressure on her life."

"You're right. I know she does, somewhere down there."

* * *

 **All right. I'm ending it there. Hope you liked this chapter. But I'm gonna be honest, this just came to me as I was typing it up. So it'll probably be a little while before I put up the next chapter, because I need to think on what I'm gonna add in next. If you have any ideas, please feel free to let me know in your reviews. Until next time, please read, review and enjoy.**


	11. Mastering the Magic

**All right viewers, I'm gonna move on with the story. In this chapter, Daniel will begin to learn how to really tap into those magical abilities of his, and just for a little spoiler he'll have the help of the two who have the most faith in him. Know who I mean? Well, if not, you're about to find out soon enough. Let's go.**

* * *

A week had gone by since King Adgar's mother had come to stay. Since she'd come, everything was calm. There were no attacks from goblins or other monsters, but the King and Arendelle's captain of the guards had been training all the volunteered men to help fight. They taught them everything the guards knew.

Though there were no attacks, Daniel was still very much concerned about it all. He still wondered about the champion of darkness and the goblins being embodiments of darkness.

He was in his room in the castle, putting some heavy thought into all the incidents that have happened in the past. He was standing outside on the balcony of his room and was fiddling with a little ball of fire in his left palm.

He turned that ball of fire into multiple different forms, like an eagle, a castle, a whale and Elsa.

He kept that ball of fire in the form of Elsa and just stared directly at it, focusing his full attention on it.

Just then, the doors of his room opened, and as quick as he could, he turned that fire back to a ball, then closed up his palm, extinguishing it.

He turned around to see Elsa and King Adgar.

"Hi," Elsa said to him.

"Hey," Daniel replied.

"You all right?" the king asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem troublesome lately. It's these attacks that have occurred in the past, isn't it, son?"

"I guess there's no hiding it. Yes, it's all these attacks. I'm just so concerned as to if it may be true. Could the champion of darkness really be restoring himself after over 800 years? If he does return, then what'll happen. What if the rumors are wrong? What if there is no descendant of the champion of light?"

"I thought you said it was known that there is," Elsa wondered.

"I don't know what to believe anymore. All these events happening is putting so much strain on me and I can't focus on anything anymore." Daniel slumped down on his bed.

Elsa walked over and sat down next to him. "I don't think I've ever asked you this before. But I need to know, do you have trouble controlling your powers or any of your magic."

"Not exactly. But I know there's still much to unlock deep down. I know I'm not even close to figuring out to what they can really do. Deep down, I know they're stronger, but I can't seem to figure out what needs to be done. No matter how hard I've tried, I can't seem to figure it out."

"Maybe you just need a little push is all," King Adgar suggested. "Maybe Elsa and I can help you."

"Do you have any answers in the library or something?" Daniel asked.

"Not exactly. What I meant was, what if we helped you train. Maybe doing training with our help can help you figure them out. What do you say?"

"I guess we could try," Daniel decided to go along with it.

The king looked to his daughter. "Elsa. Do you think your ice palace would make a good place to train?"

"I think that'll work just fine."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" asked King Adgar. "Let's go."

"Okay. Where are we headed?" Daniel asked following Elsa and King Adgar.

"North Mountain. My palace is up there," Elsa replied.

The trio walked through the halls of the castle, making their way outside to the stables.

Even from inside they could hear men yelling in their training with the guards outside.

They all walked down the long, swirling staircase, and at the bottom of the stairs, they ran into Queen Idun, Anna and Kristoff.

"Where are you going?" Idun asked.

"We think we know how to help him. He needs to be trained to learn how to use his powers properly. We're gonna take him out to Elsa's palace on the North Mountain to train him." Adgar answered.

"When will you be back?" Idun asked again.

"We'll probably be up there for a few days. So before we head out, we'll need food and winter clothes."

So then they'd all left the room they were at and started to pack some things.

King Adgar had packed a load of hot foods and a few winter supplied that Kristoff lent him, like the pick ax and the rope he'd gotten from Oaken's trading post, along with the clothes for him and Daniel as well.

They'd packed it all in a big backpack, which Daniel volunteered to carry, seeing as how with food, pots, pans and supplies packed into it, made it really heavy, but for Daniel, light as a feather.

* * *

Outside the castle, the trio had gone out to the stables, to gather their horses.

King Adgar and Elsa got their personal horses, which were the ones they'd rode out to the destroyed village.

"Come here, son. We got plenty of horses. Take you pick," King Adgar gestured to the stable which had at least 2 dozen horses.

"That won't be necessary," Daniel replied.

"Well, you can't go up the mountain on foot, the palace is miles from here," said Elsa.

"Who said I was planning to go on foot?"

"Now I'm confused," said King Adgar.

"Come here," Daniel walked out of the stables, and Elsa and King Adgar followed him.

He stood in a clear spot and started to scale it with his hands.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"Looking for a clear enough spot."

"For what?" she asked again.

"This'll do," Daniel looked back to Elsa and the king with a smile on his face. "Watch this." He turned back and then whistled loudly.

Then, all of a sudden, light gray mists slowly began to shroud the air, and then the sound of a horse whinnying was heard.

"Where'd that come from?" King Adgar asked.

"Look," Daniel pointed straight to the mists, which were getting thicker by the minute.

"I don't see anything," King Adgar spoke out.

"Look closer," Daniel said again still pointing to the mists.

Both King Adgar and Elsa looked to the mists, and then from out of thin air, a horse's shadow appeared in the thick, gray mist, and it was walking closer.

The whinnying sound came again and the shadow horse walked closer, as if it were coming right out of the mist.

The mist started to fade into thin air, and as it did, the horse started to slowly turn lifelike.

Once the mist was gone, the same horse from Daniel's vision stood there. It had light gray fur, and a black spot on its back.

"That was amazing," Elsa said in awe.

Daniel walked up to the horse and it sniffed him right in the face.

"Steady girl. Easy," Daniel said to the horse. And he turned back to Elsa and the king. "What do you think?"

"She's wonderful," said King Adgar while he and Elsa walked up to the gray horse.

"I call her Blaze."

"How did you do that? You whistled and she came right out of that mist," Elsa wondered.

"Even I'm not sure, but like how the book did, she came with a note. In fact I think I still have it with me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded and crinkled piece of paper, which he gave to the king.

King Adgar unfolded it and read it. "'For Daniel Simmons. This horse has an ability to come and go. It's neither alive nor dead, and to call for it, just believe and concentrate, then whistle.' Another note without a name?"

"I think whoever sent me Blaze here, is the same person that gave me that book. But what I'm still wondering is who is that person?"

"I'm sure you'll find your answer one day. Anyhow, are you ready to head out?" King Adgar asked Daniel.

Yep. Let's go," Daniel replied while mounting his gray horse.

Both Elsa and her father mounted their horses as well.

"Elsa, you know the way up there. Lead us," King Adgar said to his daughter.

"Yes, Father." Elsa replied and snapped the reins on her snow white horse, which started to run off.

Daniel and King Adgar did the same and their horses also ran off, following Elsa.

* * *

The trio rode up to the mountains and through the wilderness. They'd seen very few animals on the way there, and the ones they did see, were either deer or birds.

They'd gone through the wilderness for at least 3 hours, with their horses taking it slow every 20 minutes or so. For a little bit longer of going, they'd decided to stop for a minute, which they did near a ledge.

From that ledge, they could see the whole kingdom in the distance. The ledge was the same place Anna and Kristoff had stopped when Elsa froze summer.

"Would you look at this view?" said King Adgar who was staring down to the kingdom and the sunset on the horizon. "You can see the whole kingdom of Arendelle from here."

Elsa and Daniel had walked up next to him and also took a good look at it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Elsa asked both Daniel and King Adgar.

"It is beautiful," King Adgar replied.

"It is," Daniel also answered. "So how much farther is the North Mountain."

"Try looking behind," King Adgar said turning around.

Both he and Elsa did the same thing and looked straight up to see the mountain.

"Probably another hour," King Adgar spoke up.

The trio went and mounted their horses, and made them start walking again.

After going for almost another hour, things started to get cold, and they could see snow all over on the grounds just up ahead.

"I think now would be a good time to get our winter clothes on," King Adgar said stopping his horse.

Elsa and Daniel also stopped and Daniel brought over the backpack for King Adgar.

King Adgar went through all their supplies, until he pulled out two snowsuits; one had a navy blue jacket with black snow pants, and the other had a black jacket and snow pants that were a dark gray, so it almost looked black.

"This is my old one," King Adgar gave Daniel the blue and gray snowsuit. "If my old suit fit you, I don't see any reason why the snow clothes won't."

Daniel first put on the jacket and buttoned it up, then he took the snow pants and threw them over what he was already wearing, and King Adgar had done the same.

"A perfect fit," Daniel said, straightening his snow suit. "I'm also gonna put this on for good measure." He then pulled his black robe from the backpack. "This robe was given to me by a couple of citizens I'd saved from goblins in the past. They wanted me to stay the night with them cause it was a cold one, but I wouldn't have it. But the man who'd lived there insisted I take his old robe. He said it'd kept him warm and dry in the past, which did the same for me."

"So, then the whole time you were out there, helping people, you never asked for anything in return?" Elsa clarified.

"Not once. Knowing those people were safe and knowing I did the right thing, was reward enough for me."

Then the trio started to come upon a part of the forest, where the trees were all covered in ice crystals, dangling like chandeliers. And in the center of the forest, was a small, frozen waterfall.

"Did you do all this?" Daniel asked and stopped his horse to admire the beauty of the ice.

"Yup. Do you like it?" Elsa responded also stopping her horse.

"I love it. You have a gift. You really do."

"Thank you," Elsa accepted his compliment.

"This is wonderful, sweetheart. I never knew what you could be capable of," King Adgar said also staring at the ice crystals.

"When I'd run away from Arendelle, I was thinking the exact same thing. And I actually got to see what my powers could do when I made that palace. I did so much, that it felt good to be free. When I hurt Anna all those years ago, I felt nothing but fear, and I never felt so trapped. It was like I'd become a prisoner of my own magic. Since I was locked in my room, there wasn't a day that went by that I felt guilty for what I'd done to my sister. I spent every day and night, just wishing I could take that night back."

"Okay, I'm really confused," Daniel spoke up. "What are you talking about."

"Let's keep going," said King Adgar. "We'll explain it all on the way."

And the trio moved on with their horses, and Elsa and King Adgar both began explaining what happened, starting with the incident in the ballroom.

* * *

The trio had gone for another 15 minutes, and finally Elsa and King Adgar finished explaining.

"So you froze your own sister in the head, and the trolls wiped her memory to get the ice out?" Daniel was catching up.

"You got it," King Adgar replied.

"And to protect her, you locked Elsa here in her room, which you spent 13 years in, just trying to learn to get control of your powers?"

"There you go," Elsa answered.

"Well, now it all makes sense."

"I'd never felt so alone in my life. Especially after my parents died. All I wanted was to be with Anna, but I was too scared to open that door, because I couldn't bear to see her get hurt because of me again. And when I ran away, I thought it was the right thing to do. I thought I was finally free from my fears, but I was wrong. Because that fear was strong enough to set off an eternal winter."

And then it'd come in sight; Elsa's giant icy blue palace standing tall, looming over them all.

"I've seen a lot of interesting things while I've been here, but this is the most amazing thing I've ever seen," Daniel said in awe.

Elsa and King Adgar walked towards the stairs, which were broken in the middle, and at the bottom, had a big snow pile sitting next to them.

Daniel who didn't even notice, quickly walked up with them.

Then, all of a sudden, that snow pile next to the stairs, turned into a big snow monster.

It took its whole body form and stood over them then looked to Daniel and pointed at him.

"It's okay, Marshmallow. He's a friend."

"Marshmallow?" Daniel asked confusedly.

"Yeah. Olaf was the one who gave him that name, and I don't know why but I thought it was a good name for him," Elsa said giggling.

"What's that on his head," Daniel said noticing something small and shiny on top of its head.

Elsa and King Adgar also looked up.

"Is that my tiara you're wearing?" Elsa asked smiling at the snow monster.

Marshmallow brought out his icy claws to grab the tiara off his head, then held it out for Elsa.

"No, it's okay. You can keep it."

And Marshmallow put it back on his head.

"If you see anything come, just keep them out and yell for me. Okay?" Elsa clarified.

The snow monster nodded its head and then turned back into a snow pile.

"Shall we?" Elsa asked her father and Daniel.

And the trio began to walk up the ice steps.

"Hold on. I've been meaning to fix these," Elsa stopped and then shot a flurry from her hands, which turned to ice and fixed the broken parts of the stairs.

After she fixed it, they all went up the stairs and up to the doors of the place. Elsa pushed the doors open and walked in, while King Adgar and Daniel followed close behind.

Inside the palace, there were the stairs, multiple doorways around the place and a frozen fountain in the middle of both the sets of icy stairs.

"It's even better looking on the inside," Daniel said as he admired the place.

"I was amazed at it myself when I built it," Elsa said walking around, admiring it herself.

"So down to business. How are we gonna do this?" Daniel asked.

"Elsa and I were talking about it the other day, and we decided that we'll do certain things like giving you fighting targets, test your speed and skills by having you run and climb certain areas around here," King Adgar replied.

"For example," Elsa stepped up and then waved her hands in front of her, making a flurry of snow. With that flurry they created three small blizzards, which flurried right in front of Daniel, materializing ice statues of goblins. "Imagine these as real goblins. Use your powers to blast them to shards like they were real ones."

"Suit up!" King Adgar exclaimed.

Daniel threw his robe aside, then made a wall of fire surround him, and materialized his suit of armor from the flames.

Elsa and King Adgar stepped off to the side to give Daniel room.

Daniel walked to the targets and readied himself.

"Here's how we'll do this: Elsa and I will stand off to the side, giving you commands on what to do," said King Adgar.

"Sounds good to me."

"All right. On those targets. Winds of iron," King Adgar commanded.

Daniel put his hands in front of them, crossed them over his chest, then spun fast as lightning.

"Look deep within yourself, Daniel. Feel the power. Let it out," King Adgar said to Daniel who was still spinning.

As he was spinning, Daniel looked deep within his own mind and when he stopped spinning, he shot that electric blue blast from his hands at the targets, and just before it hit one it split into three, smashing all three of the ice goblins to shards.

"Whoa. How did I do that?"

"Good question. How did you do that?" Elsa asked.

"I just looked deep within my mind and searched for an answer to these powers, and just before I shot that blast, I was concentrating as hard as I could, then fired three blasts."

"Well I think you've found your answer. When using these powers, you just have to trust in yourself and feel the power of your magic," King Adgar stepped up. "This is only the beginning. We have much more to go through."

"Then let's do it. What's next?" Daniel asked.

* * *

The trio went up to the top floor, out onto the balcony, which Elsa had also just fixed.

Daniel was hanging from the floor of the balcony, his legs crossed on one of the icy rails to prevent falling off, and he was doing sit ups in mid-air.

"Good. Upper body strength is very important. What do you think?" Elsa asked, who was looking over him with her father.

"No challenge at all. 125, 126, 127," Daniel was counting as he was doing sit ups. "128, 129, 130!" He grabbed the top rail and pulled himself back over. "How'd I do?"

King Adgar pulled out a gold pocket watch on a chain. "Two minutes, exactly. Not bad."

The trio then went back downstairs, and stood at the bottom of the steps, and King Adgar had Daniel put both him and Elsa on Daniel's shoulders.

Once they were both sitting on his shoulders Daniel readied himself.

"Now let's see how well you can balance yourself with speed. If you can keep Elsa and I safely on your shoulders, the whole time you run up to the top floor then back down here, you'll pass this one. You ready?"

"Yep."

"Go!"

Daniel then took off running up the left flight of stairs, balancing Elsa and King Adgar safely. He made his way up to the top and stopped to take a breather.

"Good. We both stayed in place like you were standing still," Elsa complimented. "Now back down. Go."

And Daniel ran off down the stairs, onto the next one, and this time he went down the right flight of stairs, keeping Elsa and Kind Adgar perfectly balanced.

"Good. Very good," King Adgar said while Daniel put them down. "You're a fast learner. That's enough for today. We'll continue the rest tomorrow."

"All right, good. Because I was starting to get exhausted."

King Adgar and Elsa looked to the setting sun, over the mountains.

"It's getting late," said King Adgar. "Let me run out and collect some fire wood, and I'll cook us something to eat." And he left Elsa and Daniel alone.

"I don't get something," Daniel said confused. "Why is it cold and snowy up here, but it's spring everywhere else?"

"I used my magic to make it so that it will always be snowing up here. It's to keep this place from melting," Elsa gestured to her palace. "Come on. Let's go see if my father needs help."

* * *

Later that night, when it was completely dark, and King Adgar had collected a bunch of fire wood; They'd dug a fire pit right outside the castle, and with the food they'd brought, King Adgar made it into a thick, brown stew, with carrots, potatoes and onions.

"Whatever you're cooking, it smells really good," Daniel complimented and sighed heavily at that smell.

"It's my mother's recipe of meat and veggie stew," King Adgar replied stirring the broth. "This may sound gross, but you have to wait until it's thick as blood till it's done."

"And when is that?" Elsa asked.

"It should be just about there."

He stopped stirring, then pulled the spoon to his mouth and took a taste. "Mm. Perfect. Now I just need to get this fire out."

"I can handle that," Daniel stepped up. "Stand back."

Elsa and her father moved aside and then Daniel held his right hand out. Then the next thing they knew, the fire burning the wood had flew up through the air and into the palm of Daniel's hand. He'd collected it all, and then clamped his hand shut, which extinguished the fire.

"How'd you do that?" Elsa asked.

"You'd be amazed at what these powers over fire can do. Watch this." And then Daniel picked up the pot of stew with his bare hands.

"Doesn't that burn?" asked King Adgar.

"Not at all. If anything, it feels great."

"Oh, I get it," Elsa spoke up. "Just as my powers of ice make me immune to the cold, your powers make you immune to heat."

"You got it. I practically live for heat."

"Come on. Let's take that inside, before it gets cold," said King Adgar.

Daniel walked up the stairs into the ice palace, and once they were in, Elsa led them to the dining room.

The dining room was very similar to the one in the castle of Arendelle. It had a long table with multiple chairs, and a chandelier hung above the room.

Daniel set the pot on the floor, knowing Elsa's icy floors would be cold enough to take the heat. King Adgar brought the backpack in with them, and he pulled out three wooden bowls, spoons and a ladle, which he used to serve the meat and veggie stew.

Once they all had their food served Elsa and King Adgar took their spots.

King Adgar sat on one of the ends of the table, and Elsa sat on his left.

Daniel had set his bowl down, but then went over to the backpack, and from it, he pulled out a dark green bottle.

"Anybody?" He offered.

"You brought a bottle of your wine?" said King Adgar.

Daniel gave him a look that said, "Why not?"

Elsa waved her hands on the table, creating another flurry, and this time, she created three wine glasses.

Daniel walked over to the glasses and he poured the wine till all the glasses were half full. After which, each of them took their drinks.

Daniel then took his spot next to Elsa.

Elsa raised her glass to her rose red lips and took a sip of Daniel's grape and cherry wine. "Delicious. Are you sure you made this?"

"Yep. My dad's recipe. When I was 13 , he let me see how it was made. He also let me taste it on the same night. It was nothing like I ever tasted before. I memorized how it's done, and when I was out there in the wilderness, I'd decided to give it a try, and see how much good I was at making it on my own. Believe it or not, I got it right the first try."

"Well, it really is delicious," Elsa complimented. "So sweet and a strong fruity taste."

"That's exactly what I said," King Adgar spoke out.

They all continued eating and didn't talk anymore while they were.

After they finished eating, King Adgar took the bowls and spoons, wiped down the remains of the stew with a rag and packed them up.

Then they all went to the top floor of the palace, and over the balcony, they looked into the skies full of stars and the full moon.

"I love nights like this," said Elsa. "All the stars in the skies are so beautiful. Ever since I learned to control my powers, Anna and I did this every night."

"When there were nights like this when I was out in the wild, I would find the softest spot I could and lay out under the stars. No better place to sleep in my mind," Daniel explained.

"I guess we're all enjoying this. Elsa, do you remember how every other night, when I made sure no one else was awake, I'd sneak you out of your room, and we'd sit out in front of the castle, to watch the stars?" King Adgar asked his daughter.

"How could I forget. I always felt like we were doing something wrong, and was afraid we'd get caught. But I didn't think about that much, because I was enjoying myself."

"To tell you the truth I felt the same thing. I was worried your mother would catch us. And you know how sore she gets when rules are broken."

Saying that made both Elsa and King Adgar laugh a little.

"Well, I'm tired and I'm gonna turn in," Daniel said walking away from the balcony.

"Come with me. I'll show you your room," Elsa walked next to him.

The two went back down to the main room of the place, then over to another small staircase on the left of the door. That staircase led down to a long hallway, full of doors. Elsa took him to one of the doors and opened it; in there was a king sized bed, made of an icy blue material, like Elsa's dress.

"When I built this place, I added a lot rooms for good measure. This one's your room. Mine will be right next to you if you need anything I hope you'll be comfy here."

"I think this will do perfectly."

"All right. Good night," Elsa said walking out of the small room.

"Good night," Daniel replied.

He walked over and sat on the bed which was soft as snow. Then he threw off his black boots, showing his dirty, dark gray socks. After which, he laid back and covered himself with the icy blue blankets, which were surprisingly warm for being made of snow.

* * *

 **All right, I'm gonna stop there, and in the next chapter, they'll do some more training with Daniel, but I don't know what else I'll add next, so I'll have to brainstorm. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this one. I know I liked it, with Daniel learning how to unlock his full strength. Please read, review and enjoy.**


	12. Mastering the Magic part 2

**Alrighty. Time to continue on with the story. Here's where Elsa and King Adgar continue to help Daniel master his powers and abilities, and as you saw if you read the last chapter, he's doing pretty well. He managed well with balancing with his strength, and learned to tap into some of the stronger source of his powers. So let's find out what he'll do next, shall we?**

* * *

In the dark lair, the figure sitting in his throne was watching a part of Daniel doing his training, and he kept replaying some of the scenes multiple times.

"So he's learning to tap into the full potential of his powers? He makes me proud. I love him like he were my own son. He's getting better at this. Soon he shall be unbeatable."

"But, master, what if your plans don't go the way you wanted them to? What if you can't convince him to join you?"

The man in the throne looked to someone else in the shadows.

The figure stepped out, and it was revealed as the goblin general. He still wore the same armor and clothing, but now he had a metal claw where his right hand used to be, and a black eyepatch over his left eye, where Daniel struck him.

"Be patient, General. We must have confidence in him."

"All I know is I want that little worm dead! After what he did to me!" He gestured to his right arm.

"You were the one who made that stupid move, and told him that you weren't the leader of the goblin army. I made it specific that I wanted you to not bring me up until the time is right."

"My apologies, master. It was a tragic mistake," the general kneeled down.

"Just remember, General. I created you with my dark magic, and I can un-create you just as easy. Or I could give you a demonstration on how my powers really work, and make you feel a torturous pain like no other. Soon I will finish what I began over 8 centuries ago, for I am almost at full strength once more. With him, together we'd be invincible. He is stronger than I after all. And with all the potential he has, I see great things for him."

"But what about that little item he was given, my Lord?"

"That's nothing to worry about," he held out something small and made it glow gold. "Like taking candy from a baby. It was all too easy. Though I do feel I'm slightly losing him. I must give him another challenge. Come. Let us check the dark caverns of the underworld and see what we can find."

The robed man arose from his throne and walked down a path to the left of the throne, with the general following close behind.

* * *

Back at Elsa's ice palace in the North Mountain, Daniel had just woken up and left his room.

At the same time, Elsa had come out of her room.

"Good morning," Elsa greeted him.

"Morning," he replied.

They'd both gone upstairs to the main room, near the entrance doors, where King Adgar stood waiting in the center of the place.

"Morning, sleepyheads," the king said looking towards them.

"So what are we doing today?" Daniel asked.

"I thought for starters, we'd test your strength. You said with those magical abilities also came great strength, didn't you?"

"Yep. 500 percent increase, I said," Daniel reminded. "How are we gonna do it?"

"I think Elsa can help us with that," the king looked to his daughter.

"I think I can do something that'll work," Elsa said and she waved her hands in front of her, creating ice magic. A small flurry then shot from her hands, and onto the floor. Slowly that magical flurry began to materialize into a shape in ice.

The blizzard it created slowed down, and faded into thin air, and it'd created a big block of ice, the size of a horse.

"Will this do?" Elsa asked her father.

"That'll do perfectly," King Adgar responded then looked back to Daniel. "Think you can lift that?"

"Is that a trick question?" Daniel replied, then made fire surround his whole body, creating his suit of armor.

He walked over to the ice block, then with only his right hand, lifted it high above his head. "How's this."

"Impressive," said King Adgar. "Elsa, why don't you keep doing this with him, while I go and cook us up some ham and eggs?"

"All right," Elsa replied, then turned back towards Daniel. "Here's what we'll do. I'll keep creating more of those ice blocks for you to test your strength."

"Works for me. Bring it on," Daniel said pumped up.

Then Elsa did it again, and created another ice block right on top of the one Daniel was holding with only one arm.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked.

Elsa created another, and he still held it with only one arm.

He fake yawned, knowing it still was too easy.

Elsa chuckled a little, then created three more at once, and then he took hold of it with both hands. "Now we're talking. Keep them coming."

Elsa continued to create more ice blocks for him to test his strength, piling on at least 2 or three every 5 seconds.

When there were about 50 of those big ice blocks, was when Daniel started to give in. "All right. I think that about does it." He put the ice blocks down in front of him, then started counting them. "53 ice blocks. Each heavier than a horse. I don't know my own strength."

"It's really amazing how someone can be made so strong," Elsa spoke up.

"Wonder what the next challenge will be?" Daniel wondered.

"Get your snow clothes on, and we can go ask my father."

"They're in my room, I'll be right back."

Daniel went back down the stairs to where all those rooms were, and about 2 minutes later, he came back dressed in his snowsuit.

The two went outside of the ice castle, and looked down to see King Adgar cooking over the same fireplace he'd made last night for dinner.

He a rectangular griddle right over the fire, and on it he was cooking ham and eggs, using a spatula.

The two went down to where he was kneeling down while cooking.

"Need any help?" Elsa asked her father.

"If you can make me a big plate for these hams and eggs, that'd be great, yeah," King Adgar replied.

"You got it," Elsa responded, then used her powers to create a big, rounded plate of ice.

"Thank you," King Adgar thanked, taking the icy plate, and using the spatula to put the food on there.

In the next 10 to 15 minutes, King Adgar had cooked up to at least 8 pieces of ham, and 10 fried eggs.

"Well, I think we can eat now," King Adgar held the plate up. "Sweetheart, can you put out that fire for me."

"Yes, Father," Elsa replied and shot a small flurry from her hands, which she used to extinguish the flames, until they were completely put out, and nothing was left but burnt up wood and ash.

The trio went back inside the palace, into the dining room, where they ate dinner last night, then had their breakfast.

They had no conversations over breakfast; They'd just eaten quietly, without saying a word. They had eaten for at least 20 minutes, until all the food was finally gone.

A little while later, after waiting for their food to settle, they went back down into the main room to continue Daniel's training.

"So what's next?" Daniel asked.

"Today we're gonna teach you how to overcome enemies when they're in bigger numbers than you," King Adgar answered. "Elsa." He looked to his daughter.

"I know just what you're thinking," Elsa replied and waved both her hands in the air. Using her powers, she created a magical snowball, then released it into the air, which then let out a big flurry of snow clouds and mist.

The flurry clouds surrounded the whole room, growing by the second, creating something out of the ice magic.

When the flurry stopped, dozens of ice goblins surrounded the whole room, circling the trio.

"Now when there are this many enemies, how would you propose taking them all on?" King Adgar asked.

Daniel looked around at all the ice goblins made by Elsa, and started to think. "Well, I think the answer is pretty clear: To take down a large number of enemies, you have to even the playing field out." Then he snapped his fingers, and just like it had back at the castle when he demonstrated his powers, hundreds of Daniel clones surrounded all over the room.

"Good. Now take the ice goblins down," King Adgar continued.

All the ice goblins drew swords in unison, and moved towards the Daniel clones.

All the Daniel clones then drew their swords, and they moved towards the ice goblins, then all the clones of both Daniels and ice goblins started to swordfight.

The ice goblins tried to put their swords through multiple Daniel clones, but it just went straight through them, and didn't even leave a scratch.

"You can't touch my clones, but my clones can touch you," said all the Daniel clones in unison.

The Daniel clones all started to use their strength to smash the goblin statues to pieces.

One by one, the Daniel clones would use their iron arms to punch straight through the goblins, and shatter them. They'd also use their abilities of fire to blast them, to shards, and melt them.

It took all the Daniel clones up to five minutes, but then finally they'd finished off the ice goblins. They snapped their fingers, and the other Daniels all disappeared, until the real one stood near the staircase. "Wow. I never did that with my clones before."

"It seems like you're learning well at this," Elsa spoke up.

"I'm a well and fast learner. Maybe you were right; All I needed to master these abilities was a little push to help me along the way."

"You know what they say: It's like riding a bike. Once you've learned, you never forget," King Adgar replied.

"If I had known it was this simple, I would have devoted as much time I could to practicing."

"Didn't you also say you could make plants grow in just a matter of seconds?" Elsa asked.

"Yep. That's how I make my wine. I get the seeds I need for the red grapes and cherries, and I use my magic to make them grow."

"Would you mind giving a demonstration?" asked King Adgar.

"You're in luck," Daniel replied as he conjured a wall of fire from underneath his feet, which grew and covered his whole body, and he changed out of his armor, into his snowsuit and black robe. He reached into his robe's pocket, and he puled out a small, red cloth. He unwrapped it and pulled out a cherry. "I usually like to keep a few cherries with me." He pulled off the stem from the top of it, put the cherry in his mouth, chewed for a second, and finally he spat the seed into his left hand. "Let's go plant this thing."

The trio then left the ice palace, went down the stairs to where they had their horses tied to the bottom of the railing, to prevent them from running away.

They unstrapped their horses from the railing, mounted them and the horses all began walking down the mountain.

* * *

The trio rode their horses slowly down the mountain, passing through the areas of the forest in where the snow covered just about every one of the trees and all over the ground, so that the only color that could be seen, was the white of the snow.

As they got lower down the mountain, there was less snow on the trees and bushes, and the temperature started to get warmer, and feel more like spring than winter.

They'd slowly rode on for at least a half an hour, but then they were finally a good distance from the snowy areas, so that it wasn't at all cold, or didn't feel at all like winter, and Daniel and King Adgar stopped for 30 seconds to remove their snow clothes, but then they went on.

They went on for another ten minutes, but then stopped at an area where near all the trees and bushes, and the green grass, there was a small flowing stream.

"Okay. To do this spell is very simple; We plant the seed in the ground, give it a little water, then I use my magic to make it grow into a tree."

Daniel kneeled down and with his right hand, he dug a small hole in the dirt and he placed the seed in the ground. After which, he covered it back up with the dirt, then Elsa walked over and kneeled down. Using a cup she'd made from her ice, she poured the water from the stream.

"All right. Stand back," Daniel said to the two, and Elsa and King Adgar took a few steps back.

Daniel then put both his hands together, then he crossed them, after that he made fists and slammed them together. Finally he aimed them down to where the seed was planted, and he spoke a strange chant, like he'd done when he did his reviving spell. The next thing Elsa and King Adgar knew, a bright, golden light and particles shot from his hands to the ground.

As the golden light shined on the planted seed under the ground, a small sprout popped from the small dirt area, then it slowly began to grow and grow, until it had become a tiny tree; Then that tiny tree had slowly started to grow, and grow, and grow, until it became 20 feet tall. The next thing that happened was all the branches on the tree grew pink and white blossoms. Then all those cherry blossoms turned to green leaves, and cherries all began to grow in seconds, until the whole tree was covered with them.

"Whoa. That was amazing, son," King Adgar commented.

Daniel looked up and slightly held his right hand out, and a single cherry fell into the palm of his hand. Then tossed it to them, and Elsa caught it.

"That is really amazing, Daniel. You have a gift. I don't know why that man gave you those abilities, but it's like you said, he must've wanted you to do great things," King Adagar said.

"I still wonder who he is though. After he'd given me those powers over fire, a few years later, I saw him again while walking through my town. He said he'd had some urgent business to take care of. But before he left, he told me when the time is right, we'd meet again."

"And have you seen him again?" Elsa asked.

"Nope. Not once, since after that."

"So have you mastered this plant growing spell, by chance?" asked King Adgar.

"No. Each time I've used it, I've only done one seed, growing one plant at a time. But now that I think of it, I wonder how many plants I could grow at once. Shall we find out?" he asked pulling an apple out of his robe.

"Let's give it a try," Elsa replied.

Daniel reached down and from his left boot he pulled a knife out, like he had when the goblins had attacked Anna and Kristoff, and when they'd crashed the party. With it, he cut the apple in have, then pulled out all the seeds. When he had the seeds in his right hand, he tossed one of the apple halves towards his horse.

Blaze, his gray horse bent her neck down, then ate the apple in one bite.

"Blaze. She loves apples. I do this all the time for her," Daniel said and he threw the second half of the apple to his horse, and she ate that one too.

Daniel then started to plant all the apple seeds, and after he planted them into the ground, Elsa used her icy cup to pour the water on them.

Once Daniel planted up to 7 seeds, he got into position, and started to concentrate on his spell. He looked deep down within for the answer to use all the spell's power. He'd delved deep down into his own mind, and he looked deep within his heart, then he'd found his answer.

He did what he'd done with his hands before, speaking the chant. Then he aimed his hands down to where the seeds were planted, and this time, the gold light shined even brighter than before, flooding all past the seeded areas with the golden light. And as it happened with the cherry tree, the seeds started to sprout, and all grow into trees slowly. All 7 trees became 25 feet tall, and on their branches, green apples and leaves started to grow. Finally, the apples all turned red and the trees stood tall.

"It seems I am a fast learner. What's say we harvest some of these fruits?"

"Kai, our head of the servants is also our chef. He makes a delicious cherry pie," King Adgar suggested.

"Then let's bring him some, shall we?" Daniel asked drawing his sword, and walking over to the cherry tree.

"What is that?" Elsa asked, looking to his sword.

"What's what?" Daniel asked.

"Your sword."

He looked to the blade and saw the inscriptions and symbols on it were glowing, like the night Queen Idun attacked him, and when he saved Anna and Kristoff from the goblins.

"What's going-?" King Adgar tried to ask but Daniel shushed him.

Daniel stood still and in place. "I'm trying to feel the presence of danger. This is another ability I was given." Then he looked to his left. "It's strongest that way." He ran over to his horse, then mounted her, after that he took off in the direction where he felt the presence of danger.

"Daniel!" King Adgar called to him. "Come on!" He and Elsa also mounted their horses, then took off after him.

* * *

Daniel rode his gray horse, Blaze through the greenery of the forests, going deeper and deeper, as the presence he felt got stronger as he went farther. He'd rode on for at least 10 minutes, and then found where the trouble was.

He looked to see a small village, much like the one that was destroyed. It small, wooden houses, stone wells of water in most areas, tools set aside to the houses for work and stuff, but it was all being destroyed and torn up by dozens of goblins.

They were pillaging the place left and right; Terrorizing the citizens, ripping through their wooden houses and destroying everything.

"Trying to kill these innocent citizens? I think not!" Daniel exclaimed. And then he made a bunch of fire surround his body, and with it he made a big force of fiery light come from him, so it were like a big explosion, and he used it to change into his suit of armor in the process.

The light he conjured from the fire was so bright, that it got all the goblins' attention. And they stopped doing everything they were doing, and looked to see Daniel, on the back of his horse in his suit of armor, like a brave soldier on his steed.

He dismounted his horse, then patted her on the back. After doing so, she walked off and as she did she slowly disappeared into thin air, until she vanished completely.

Daniel turned his attention towards the dozens of goblins, and drew his sword.

The goblins all raised their swords and axes, then ran to Daniel yelling with battle cries.

At the same time, Daniel also ran towards them and he engaged in combat with them all, sword fighting and blocking the attacks from everyone of them, using either his sword or his left arm.

One by one, Daniel killed them all, using nothing but his sword lit up with symbols, and his reflexes to outmatch them. He slashed them in their throats and chests, plunged his sword through their bodies, cut their heads off in swift moves.

In a swift move he slashed 3 goblins in their throats at once, but then a dozen more of them all surrounded him in a circle, aiming spears at him.

"What are you gonna do now?" one said with its sinister and dreadful voice.

Daniel sheathed his sword and then crossed his hands over his face. The next thing those goblins knew, a wall of fire surrounded Daniel completely, then he unleashed it, making it grow bigger in the process and getting the goblins caught in it, and they all burned up, until their skin turned to ash and their skeletons lay dead and singed.

After that had happened, there were only at least 30 goblins left, all coming from every area.

Daniel re-drew his sword and held it in a battle stance.

As the goblins came up to him, a blade pierced the body of one of them.

Daniel looked to see the one that got pierced and saw King Adgar, holding the same golden hilted sword he used to help him fight the goblins that attacked, the night at the party.

"Need some help?" King Adgar asked.

"There's at least 30 of them. So it won't be easy."

"Do you know any other spells that can help fight?'

"A few. But they're pretty deadly and dangerous."

The goblins all began to get closer, growling at them.

"But I may not have a choice."

"Then let's take them."

"Step back."

King Adgar did so, and then Daniel sheathed his sword, and put his hands together in front of himself. After doing so, goblins charged at them all, then he spun around twice and an electric blue light shot from his hands at three of the goblins.

When the light blasted them, it vaporized their skin off their bones, then their skeletons turned to dust.

"Whoa!" Daniel exclaimed. "That was a really powerful one. But thankfully it helped."

"Daniel, to your left!" the king pointed with his sword.

Daniel looked to see another ten goblins charging at him. He remembered another spell, and then he put his hands in front of him again, put didn't put them together. This time, he had them a few inches away from each other, and a golden ball of lightning sparked into his hands. He charged it up in his hands, and then threw it at the ten goblins coming to him.

When the ball of lightning hit one of them, it shined a brighter golden light, and a big blast vaporized all of them in the process.

"Now that was a good one. That's all I've got for now."

"That's all right. There's only about 15 of them left," King Adgar replied.

"Then let's take them," Daniel drew his sword once again. After that, he and King Adgar charged at the remaining goblins, then started to fight them all off.

They'd done the same thing that they had back at the party; And were swiftly striking them all down with their swords, blocking the attacks of any the goblins tried to throw at them.

It'd taken another 5 minutes of striking, stabbing and slashing them all, but then King Adgar and Daniel wiped them all out, and regrouped with each other.

"That was good. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Daniel asked.

"When I was a little boy, like my father I always wanted to be a soldier. When I hit my teenage years, he began teaching me everything he knew. A few years after he died was when I married Idun, and become king. But even when I did, I still wanted to learn how to fight. So I trained with the guards, learning many fighting moves. And I never forgot any of it."

"Well, it's impressive."

"Thank you."

And then Elsa came up next to them. "I've put out all the fires those monsters caused, father."

"Very good," King Adgar complimented

"I think that's all of them," Daniel spoke up. "So let's get out of here."

"Not until you deal with me." Came a voice from behind the three.

The trio all looked behind and what they saw shocked them, big time.

"No way," said Daniel in disbelief.

* * *

 **Ok, sorry for the cliffhanger. But that's what people always do in stories. They leave you in a cliffhanger, wondering what will become of the next event. Anyhow, can anyone guess what it is that Daniel will have to face next? If not, then you're in for a surprise, and or shock. I recently thought it up, and have the perfect idea for what will happen next. In the meantime, please read, review and enjoy.**


	13. Mirror Image

**Okay, let's put an end to the cliffhanger I left you in the last chapter, shall we? In the last chapter, as you read, a group of goblins attacked a village, but Daniel had felt its presence. And after killing all those goblins, someone stopped them from leaving, and now you're gonna find out what it is. If you're wondering why I call this "Mirror Image" it'll explain as the chapter goes along. So let's find out what that means.**

* * *

The trio all stared in shock at what stood in front of them, because it was completely unbelievable.

What stood in front of them, was another Daniel. But this one was darker and more evil looking.

He had more pale skin like the goblins had, his eyes rather than blue were fiery orange. He wore a red short sleeved shirt, with a few tears on the sleeves, dark gray pants, dark brown boots and a sword on his left hip like the real Daniel's. Like the real Daniel he also had a gray iron arm, but it was rusted.

"Who-Who are you?" Daniel asked really confused.

"Don't be an idiot, you idiot!" said the evil looking Daniel.

"I'm no idiot, you jerk. I mean it. Who are you?" Daniel asked more sternly.

"What are you, blind? I'm you!"

"That's not possible. You can't be me. I'm me."

"Exactly. You are also you. But I am your mirror image."

"Mirror image?" Daniel repeated.

"Is there an echo out here? Yes, mirror image, you moron. I was but a formless soul, forever trapped in the underworld, but then my master pulled me from there, and he used the evil buried deep within your heart to give me a form. Now I stand here before you, an evil looking version of you. But on the bright side, he did completely replicate you, when creating me. He gave me everything you have. For example." The mirror image Daniel conjured a wall of fire, that was a bright yellow-orange, rather than red over himself.

The fire completely covered his body, so that they couldn't see him, and when the flames faded and died down, he wore a suit of armor exactly like Daniel's, but his was completely black. Everything was black; The steel vest, the titanium leggings, the material that covered his sleeves and neck, the battle gloves and the armored boots. It was all, darker than any other shade of black in the world.

"I did make a few changes to the suit though. I like it a lot better all black."

"You may look and sound like me, but you're nothing but a faker. There's only one real me, and that's me."

"We'll see. My master also gave me all your skills and techniques."

Daniel then drew his sword, with its symbols all lit up, and he raised it in defense.

"My master had ordered me to bring you to him. So why not make it easy on yourself, and come with me," the evil Daniel held out his left hand.

"I think not. I don't go down easily. You want me, you'll have to take me. And the only way to do that, is to beat me."

Then the mirror image Daniel drew the sword off his belt. Like the real Daniel's sword, his had the same blue, glowing symbols, but the blade was rusted. "Have it your way."

Both Daniels raised their swords in front of them, then the real Daniel jumped over to his mirror image, and landed behind him. And once they were close to each other, is when they began to swordfight.

Both were clashing together their swords, making swift moves. They swung their swords, made lightning quick reflexes to avoid each other's attacks and jumped over or away from the other.

They clashed their swords together so fast, that they both swung at least 12 times each second.

As their fighting went on, they pushed each other back, and both wielded their swords in their right hands.

The Daniels both ran to the other again, and both using their left hands, they'd grabbed hold of each other's swords, and tried to push each other back, but both were evenly matched.

"Face it. You can't stop me," said the evil Daniel. "We are both evenly matched. Our powers and abilities are equal. We both have the same power."

"No. There's only one me here, and that one is me. You're just a fake!" Daniel argued back.

"The sooner you accept the truth, the easier this will be for you. Give it up, and come with me."

"Over my dead body."

And then Daniel shrouded his whole body, in a fiery aura.

"Anything you can do, so can I," and the evil Daniel shrouded his body, in a yellow, fiery aura.

They let go of each other's swords, and stepped back.

They sheathed their swords, and then all the fire that shrouded their bodies, moved down to their right fists.

Both Daniels yelled as battle cries and ran back to each other, and once they came in contact, they slammed both their right fists with one another.

Their fists started to charge a fiery light, which grew more brighter by the second.

The Daniels both kept on pushing with all their might, more and more. Both trying to defeat the other. They were both evenly matched, but neither would give up.

As the fiery light got brighter by the second, it'd become almost as bright as the sun, and they were forced to shield their eyes.

What happened next was incredible; The fiery light that charged up, had burst into a explosion of light, blazing the whole destroyed village with the fiery light.

Both the Daniels were pushed away from each other in the impact, and both landed on their backs.

The light had faded after only a few seconds and the Daniels both recovered.

No damage had been done to the remains of the village, and nothing had been burned.

"Try this one on for size," Daniel said and he shot a bunch of fire from his hands, and up into the sky.

When in the sky the flames shifted together, and they took the form of an eagle, the size of a full grown rhinoceros.

The fire eagle screeched, then flew towards the evil Daniel, who'd raised his left fist as it came towards him. And once it made contact, the eagle burst into a big, fiery explosion.

Daniel smiled confidentally, but his victory was short lived, once the fire faded.

He looked to see that his evil doppelganger had used the shield of light to protect himself from the attack.

"You really are just plain stupid, aren't you."

Daniel glared at him, and he created a fireball, then threw it at his evil clone.

The evil Daniel, shot a blast of fire from his right hand, and destroyed Daniel's fireball.

Daniel then created two smaller fireballs in the palms of his hands, then threw them both, at evil Daniel.

Evil Daniel used his quick reflexes, and caught both the fireballs. "Thanks for the ammo." And he put the fireballs together, making them into a bigger one, then he threw it back at Daniel.

As the fireball came towards Daniel, he enveloped his right hand in fiery red light, then he waved his hand in front of him, as the fireball came near, and from his hand, he unleashed a wave of fire, and stopped the fireball.

After the fireball was stopped, the wave of fire hadn't evaporated into the air; Instead, Daniel has called it back to him, and he called it back to his hand. After doing so, he shot a stream of fire at his opponent.

The evil Daniel then used the smoke escape power, and he'd turned his whole body into a cloud of dark gray smoke, and flew threw the air.

The gray smoke cloud went high in the sky, and then came in behind Daniel, where it turned back to the evil Daniel.

Once Daniel's evil doppelganger stood behind him, he tried to throw a kick at him, but his clone caught his leg, and he pulled, then threw him away.

Daniel flew through the air, but just before he could hit the ground, he put his hands out, did a front flip, then landed back on his feet. He looked back to his evil doppelganger, and then he crossed his arms over his chest, then began to spin fast as lightning.

"Idiot," said the evil Daniel. Then he crossed his arms over his chest, and spun fast as lightning too.

Daniel had spun for at least a minute, but then stopped, and he shot the electric blue blast, of the winds of iron move from his hands at his evil clone.

As the blast was coming at evil Daniel, he stopped spinning, then shot a red blast from his hands, which countered, and stopped Daniel's blast

"I told you, I know everything you do," the evil Daniel said to the real one. "Now let's see how you handle real power." And then he waved his hands in front of himself, making his yellow-orange fire start to shroud his hands.

"Two can play at that game," Daniel then did the same, and waved his hands in front of himself, charging his red fire.

Both Daniels had waved their hands around for at least a minute, until their hands were completely enveloped in flames. Then they shot their streams of fire from their hands at the opposing fire warrior, and their fire streams clashed.

The Daniels kept on shooting streams of fire from their hands, and neither would stop. Every few seconds, when one Daniel's stream would push back the other, the opposing Daniel would make a comeback and push harder.

They kept on shooting fire, both Daniels pushing more by the second.

Elsa and King Adgar were standing behind watching the whole thing.

"It's no use. Both of them are evenly matched," said King Adgar. "He can't beat his evil doppelganger alone."

"What do we do, Father?" Elsa asked.

King Adgar looked at his daughter, and Elsa saw what he was saying by just looking in his eyes.

"You want me to help him?"

"You may be the only one who can. I'm powerless, sweetheart. You're the only other one with magical powers around here."

"I can't," Elsa said a little worriedly. "I can't do it."

"I think you can. I think that you might be stronger with your own powers than you might think. You may just have what you need to help him. You just need to believe. Believe in yourself, believe in Daniel, believe in what's right."

Elsa turned her attention back towards the Daniels, who were still shooting fire streams from their hands. "Okay. I'll try."

"That's my girl," King Adgar said proudly.

The Daniels had both been still pushing with all their might, and then the evil Daniel managed to throw their streams of fire up into the air, which exploded once it was high in the sky.

Daniel was about to make another move, but his evil doppelganger made a quicker move, and blasted him with a fireball.

The real Daniel went flying back and he hit the ground, landing on his back.

"You're through!" yelled the evil Daniel and he shot another stream of fire from his hands into the air, which started to shape into a giant fireball.

Daniel recovered, but didn't stand up, and he looked to see the giant ball of fire.

Once the fireball was as big as an elephant, the evil Daniel stopped. "Say goodnight."

Daniel looked up to the ball of fire, paralyzed with fear. He didn't know what to do next, so he just looked away.

Daniel's evil doppelganger yelled loudly and with his hands raised in the air, he threw them down, which made the fireball come down.

The real Daniel had waited for the impact, and death to arrive, but after a few seconds, nothing happened. He looked up to see Elsa standing over him, and she was shooting her ice magic from her hands, and she'd created a big dome, over them, which now had been cracked all over, and shattered in some areas.

In another few seconds, Elsa stopped shooting ice magic from her hands, and the ice dome shattered. After which, she kneeled down to Daniel, and held out her right hand. "You look like you could use a hand."

Daniel took her hand and got up. "Thanks. If not for you I'd be dead by now."

"You'll never beat your doppelganger. Not alone, at least."

"I think maybe we can find a way to stop him together."

"Is that so?" the evil Daniel interrupted.

They both looked to him.

"All your powers together combined couldn't beat me."

"We'll see," Daniel stepped up. "In case you forgot, you said we're equally matched. But with Elsa here, she might provide a helpful power boost."

"Fools. Thinking you can stop me."

"We'll take you down together, or die trying," Elsa chimed in.

"Well said," Daniel complimented.

"Thank you."

"Then let's see you take this one," said the evil Daniel and he made his hands glow with fiery yellow light. Using his powers, he created another fireball, the size of a horse, then he threw it into the air, above Elsa and Daniel.

Once it was above them both, it started dropping dozens of little fireballs.

"Whoa!" yelled Daniel and he raised his right fist into the air, and created a shield of light over himself and Elsa.

The light shield blocked out every little fireball, until the big one evaporated into the air.

Daniel dissolved the shield of light and looked back to his evil self.

"Clever move. Try this!" Evil Daniel exclaimed and he cloaked his hands in his yellow fire, charging up for a powerful blast.

"What do we do?" Elsa asked.

"This one's gonna be big. I need to think quick," Daniel said and thought for a few seconds.

As he was thinking, his evil self shot an even bigger stream of fire than before.

"Got it! Take my hand!" He held his right hand out for Elsa and she took it. "Now no time for questions, so just shoot a stream of your icy magic, and collide it with mine. And go!"

Elsa did as she was told and then shot a stream of her icy blue magic from her right hand, and at the same time, Daniel shot a fiery red stream from his left hand.

Their fiery red and icy blue magic streams then collided with one another, an swirled around each other, then came in contact with Evil Daniel's yellow fire stream.

This time, the collision of the magic beams didn't last long, because with Elsa and Daniel's power combined together, they easily pushed back Evil Daniel's, and he was knocked to the ground, once the fire and ice blast hit him.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Evil Daniel said angrily and got back up. He turned and glared at both Elsa and Daniel. He stared into their icy blue and ocean blue eyes, and at the same time, they stared straight into his fiery orange eyes.

Evil Daniel yelled loudly, and he put his right hand in front of him, then he fired a blast of fire from his hand.

Elsa moved quick, and she raised a wall of ice in defense, which blocked the blast of fire.

Daniel then stepped up, and he used his light tether ability, and shot a silver stream of light from his hand.

The stream of light, went and wrapped itself around Evil Daniel, and the real Daniel jerked him forward, pulling him towards himself.

As Daniel's evil doppelganger came closer, he cloaked his left fist in fire, and once his evil self came in contact, he punched him up, and he went flying up into the sky.

He went so high, that Elsa and Daniel lost him in the sun, but after about 10 seconds, he came back down, and landed in the burnt remains of a destroyed house.

Evil Daniel arose from the burnt wood and ash, and he panted heavily. "You two can't defeat me. She's no match for my power. The only one strong enough to stand up to me is you." He pointed to Daniel.

"Looks like someone's getting exhausted," said Daniel smiling at his doppelganger.

"I won't stop till you're dead."

"You look tired. Here. Lay down to rest!" Daniel created a big fireball, the size of a cantaloupe, and he threw it at his evil self, knocking him back down.

"Nice shot," Elsa complimented.

"Thank you. Hey, didn't you say that you once froze your sister's heart, and she froze to solid ice?"

"Uh-huh. Why do you ask?"

"We need to finish him somehow. What would happen if we hit him where his heart is, with all our power?"

"Fire and ice together. Let's find out."

And then Elsa and Daniel charged up their magic, and as Evil Daniel stood up, was when they both fired their streams of icy blue and fiery red magic at him, hitting him directly in his heart.

"What are you doing?!" yelled the evil Daniel.

"Using all our might to finish you!" Daniel yelled back.

And then Evil Daniel began to glow fiery yellow. "What's happening to me?" He looked to the palm of his hand, as the yellow glow started to get brighter. "No! Stop you fools! This power is overloading me! No! NOOOO!" He yelled as his whole body became fiery yellow, and then he burst into a giant, fiery yellow explosion.

The explosion made an impact so big, that it completely covered the village in its light, and it also started to come towards Elsa and Daniel.

Daniel threw himself over the snow queen, wrapping his arms around her to protect her, and the impact went over them.

The explosion lasted only a few more seconds, but then it faded as quick as it started.

Daniel let go of Elsa and he looked to see that even from that giant explosion, no damage had been done, and the evil Daniel was no more.

And then King Adgar came up next to them, leaving Daniel in the middle of them both. "Is he gone."

"Yeah. He is," Daniel said happily. Then he looked to Elsa and they both looked happily to each other.

"We did it!" Elsa exclaimed happily, and she went over to Daniel, who'd wrapped her in his arms, then spun her.

"I knew you could do it," King Adgar chimed in. "And like I said, all it took was to believe in yourself."

"You were right, father," Elsa turned to him. "I am stronger than I thought."

"Well, I think I've also accomplished something," Daniel spoke out. "Because of you two, I now know that these magical abilities are stronger than I thought. And I know that through all this, no matter what may come, I'll have you two, along with everyone else by my side."

"And always remember, son," King Adgar came up and put his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "If you ever feel alone, know that you'll never be alone. As long as Elsa, me, Anna, even Idun are all here with you. If anything should go wrong, I know we'll face it together."

"I'll never forget. And thank you. Both of you."

"Come on. Let's go home," King Adgar said while putting his hands on Daniel and Elsa's backs, and he led them out of the destroyed village.

* * *

 **All right. That's all for now, folks. So how'd you like this one? If you ask me, this battle is epic. But, just a little spoiler, the worst is yet to come. It'll be a little while before it happens, but I think you'll like it when it comes. Until then, please read, review and enjoy.**


	14. The Undead Army

**All right, moving on again. As you probably read in the last chapter, Elsa had helped Daniel in a pretty big situation, when she helped him beat his evil doppelganger, created by that strange cloaked figure. So I assume you probably know, but if you don't, sorry for the spoiler, the story of the battle of light and darkness Daniel told, it did happen. Anyhow, if you're wondering why I call this one "The Undead Army" You'll find out why soon.**

* * *

A few hours after the battle with Daniel against his evil clone, he, Elsa and King Adgar rode down the mountain, and back to the castle.

Once back, they met up with Anna, Kristoff and Queen Idun who'd all been standing in front of the palace gates.

Daniel stopped his horse, Blaze, dismounted, then he patted her on the back. "Go on, girl. Take a rest."

His horse turned around, then walked off. She whinnied loudly, and then slowly vanished into thin air, until she could be seen no more.

"How'd you do that?" asked Queen Idun.

"She's enchanted," Daniel replied. "But like my book, she was left for me, and I don't know where you came from."

"We saw something shocking while we were up there," Elsa spoke up.

"What do you mean?" asked Queen Idun.

"We'd better discuss this inside," King Adgar chimed in.

And they all walked inside, and went straight to the library, where Daniel began to explain what had happened with his evil clone, to Queen Idun, Anna and Kristoff.

"An evil doppelganger?!" Queen Idun exclaimed in disbelief.

"What am I speaking a foreign language? Yes, an evil me," Daniel stated.

"Here I though you were crazy before." Queen Idun arose from her chair.

"Mother," Anna said a little sternly.

"What? You believe all this? An evil clone of your new friend here. He's making this up."

"He's telling the truth, Idun," King Adgar stood up. "We saw it. We watched him fight his evil looking self."

"All I know is whenever he's around, disaster happens. He probably had that all set up."

"All right that's it," Daniel got up. "The whole time I've been here, I've tried to protect you all from these disasters that have been occurring, and you've been nothing but cruel to me."

"Because I can see right through you. I know you had that all set up. Making it so someone would look like you, and you facing him," Queen Idun walked towards him.

"You think I set that up? There's no way I could've pulled that off! He looked exactly like me. Every detail of me. The armor, the iron arm, even all my powers and abilities. He had it all."

"How do I know you didn't just create a clone of yourself? You showed us your magic, you have the power to create clones of yourself."

"He tried to kill me. Do you think if this had really been a scheme, I'd have let my clone win. If not for Elsa, I'd be dead by now."

"Elsa?" Queen Idun asked confused.

"I helped him fight," Elsa stepped up next to Daniel. "Together we defeated that monster. I get the feeling we're somehow compatible in a way."

"Well, I'm not convinced," Queen Idun turned her back.

"Forget this," Daniel also turned his back and walked off, then left the library.

* * *

The next day, Daniel was now even more concerned than before, for the situations that had been occurring for weeks now, had just been getting worse.

He was in the library, looking through all the books, and seemed to be searching for something.

And then Elsa and King Adgar walked in, and saw him searching through the books, left and right.

"Are you looking for something?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. I remember a few weeks ago, I'd been looking through the books here, trying to find some entertainment, when I read an interesting book."

"What kind of book?" asked King Adgar.

"Something about a cursed army. I think that it may be of some help to us. Whatever's happening around here, it's just getting worse, and we need help. Because I have this strange feeling, that something very bad is going to occur."

"If you're looking for something about armies and things that fall under that kind of category with that, then I think you'll want to try and look up there," King Adgar said pointing to one of the top shelves.

Daniel followed his finger and looked to the top left area. He quickly moved the ladder over there, climbed up and searched through the books. "All right I think we're making progress. Got it." He pulled a dark blue book.

He climbed down the ladder, and he went over and sat at the table, then began going through the book.

Elsa and King Adgar came up to him and looked over it as well.

Daniel was flipping through the pages, looking for his answer, then stopped near the end of the book. "Here it is. It says here, that exactly 800 years ago, to this day, there were these people, who'd been dubbed the bravest of all warriors for their outstanding bravery, and their deeds to people across the globe. They were the strongest and bravest army who ever lived."

"But if this was 800 years ago, then wouldn't they have died a long time ago?" Elsa chimed in.

"That's just it. See these people existed around the same time the master of darkness did. They'd settled and built themselves not only a fortress, but a home, on a small island, so that they could always be aware of what was going on. They'd have spies monitoring areas for trouble around different countries and islands, to keep people all over safe. But it says here, that one night when all was calm, some unknown stranger had infiltrated their area, and set to destroy them all."

"The master of darkness," King Adgar realized.

"Yes. This stranger who'd arrived was a powerful one. Using a strange magic, he created an army of soldiers, with armor black as a night sky, and no matter how hard these soldiers fought, they were no match for this powerful being. When they were all defeated, he'd used his magic to curse them, and trapped their souls their. To this day, that island is known as the Isle of the Dead. Nothing there lives, and nothing grows. But there's a legend behind this. If you follow the whispering voices of the fallen ones, they'll lead you to a cave where their souls remain trapped."

"So how is this supposed to help us?" Elsa asked again.

"Within that cave, the walls are marked with magic runes. Legend has it, should one speak the chant, and translate those runes, the souls of the army will rise from the underworld, and they'll do the bidding of they who have set them free. I think if we go there I can read those runes, and set them free. They have some of the inscriptions here in this book."

King Adgar pulled out a pair of reading glasses, put them on, then he looked closer to the book. On it, there was a black and white picture of a stone wall, with strange looking runes. "Bless my soul. You're right."

"I've been able to understand what some of it says, though it is a little dim. Like right here, it reads, _'The fallen souls of the brave shall be unleashed, should one read the inscriptions and the dead shall be saved."_

"Where is this place?" asked King Adgar while taking off his glasses.

"I looked at a map a few days ago, and saw that place's name on it. I think it should be around, 500 miles east of this place. But even I'm not sure about this. What do you both think?"

"I think we should do it," Elsa suggested.

"She's right," King Adgar agreed. "If there's a chance we can get help to fight these evil forces, we have to do what we can. How long would it take to get there?"

"Well, if we were to leave around now by ship, tomorrow night."

"That would take too long," said Elsa. "Is there another way."

Daniel arose from his chair. "As a matter of fact there is. I can get us there in seconds."

"How?" King Adgar asked.

"I have a teleportation spell in my spell book. It can get you places in just a matter of seconds."

"Let me go tell Idun and the others real quick," King Adgar then walked out of the library.

"So, do you know any more spells yet?" Elsa asked Daniel.

"A few. But I think that I've discovered another ability, a few years ago. Somehow whenever I read something in another language, I can understand it fully, as if were written in English. No matter what it is, French, Spanish. You name it. I guess that's why I can understand everything else I've read."

"Interesting. So, listen. Do you remember the day first we met and I saw the inscriptions in your book, and could understand them?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, I was wondering, seeing as how I seem to be one of pure heart, do you think you could teach me some of this magic?"

"I don't see why not. Is this a sudden interest because of what you've seen me do?"

"Actually I've been very interested for a while now. When I saw the things you were capable of doing. Reviving the dead, growing plants instantly, turning objects to solid gold, cloning yourself," Elsa said with a giggle.

"That's actually one of my favorites."

"When I saw your magic, I'd been wanting to ask you to teach me for so long, but I just couldn't get around to it."

"And why's that?"

"Because that night in the ballroom, when you and I danced for both our first times, I felt something with you."

"Then I wasn't the only one. I felt something that was stronger than probably all our magic powers and abilities combined."

"I felt the exact same way."

Daniel then held out his right hand, and Elsa took his hand with her left hand.

"Take off your glove," Elsa said to him.

"Are you sure? My metal arm?"

"It's one of the things I like about you."

Daniel then let go of her hand, then took off his glove then put it into his pocket. Afterwards, they both took each other's hands.

They both stared into each other's eyes, and the next thing that happened came as shock to both of them; They both had a glowing aura shining on them. Elsa's was icy blue and Daniel's was fiery red.

They both joined together again; Elsa put her hands on the back of Daniel's neck, and Daniel wrapped his arms around Elsa's waist.

And then they moved closer, preparing to share a kiss.

"All right, we're set."

They both quickly pulled away from each other, and the glowing aura's around them faded.

King Adgar then walked back into the room, carrying his gold handled sword in his right hand. "I told Idun, and she still thinks this is a joke, but I don't think she cares if we go or not. And I'm bringing this, just in case we run into any kind of danger," He said hooking his sword onto his belt. "So what do we need to do, Daniel?"

"Um, okay." Daniel nervously said putting his glove back on. "First, gather around."

Both Elsa and King Adgar did as he said and walked over to him.

"So what needs to be done first?" Elsa asked.

"Well, I've used this spell like a thousand times. It's how I've been getting around, from place to place. There's a chant I have to speak, which I know by heart. So I think if we joined together, we'll all teleport together. First, we join hands."

They both nodded and King Adgar gave Elsa his left hand, who took it with her right hand.

Elsa then looked to Daniel, who held out his right hand, then they joined.

As soon as she grabbed his hand, he became so nervous on the inside, but he managed to keep it inside.

Daniel then looked to King Adgar and took his right hand, with his left, gloved hand.

"All right. Ready for this? Because it can feel a little weird," Daniel asked them both.

"We're ready. Let's do it," said Elsa.

"Right. Say the chant, when ready, son."

And then Daniel spoke, in a strange other language, like how he had when he revived the king and queen. As he was speaking, a gold aura shined on him, then he passed over to King Adgar and Elsa.

The next thing they both knew, was that a gold light flashed around them, then they'd entered a strange portal like place, with gold light shining all around as they were flying up, still holding onto each other.

Then a brighter golden light flashed, so that they saw nothing but light all around. The light faded as soon as it shined, and they were no longer in the Arendelle castle; They were now on an old island, where there were gray, stone buildings wooden houses and dead, leafless trees, but the buildings and houses were all wrecked.

The stone buildings were smashed to pieces, and rock and rubble lay everywhere.

The houses had the roofs and walls torn off, and along with that, there were also skeletons laying on the grounds, on most of the areas.

"This place is even creepier than it sounded in the book," Daniel spoke up.

"So where is the place where the army's souls were trapped?" asked Elsa.

"I think they're in an underground cave somewhere. We'll have to move forward to find it. So let's get this over with. The less time we spend here, the better." And Daniel started walking forward.

"I second that," King Adgar said as he and Elsa also followed.

The trio trekked through the ruins of the island, ignoring the creepiness of what was all around, and avoided stepping on any of the skeletons.

They'd went past the area they were in and moved onto another area where there were no houses or buildings, but instead there was an old meadow of yellow, wilted grass, and dead plants everywhere.

Daniel looked forward, and saw that on top of a tall hill, were at least 5 tall, gray rocks, making a circle. "I think we might've found something. Let's try searching there. I have a feeling that's where we'll find the cave that conceals their souls is."

And they continued trekking through the dead island, making their way to where those rocks were.

It'd only taken them a little more than a minute to get there, because it wasn't a long distance at all. When they'd gotten there they looked around where the rocks were, and in the middle of the circle forming rocks, was a hole in the ground, with a path leading underground.

"This must be it," said Daniel. "If the legend is true, then the cave where the army's souls are sealed is just down here."

"But how will we see?" Elsa stepped up next to him. "It's dark looking down there."

Daniel looked down and saw a stick on the ground. He picked it up, then snapped the fingers on his right hand, making his thumb light like a match, like when he helped King Adgar light his cigar.

He put his lit thumb on the stick, and it set fire to it. "All right. Now we'll be able to see. Let's go." And Daniel made his way down the trail, with Elsa and King Adgar following close behind him.

* * *

Down in the hole, so far there was nothing but gray stone walls to be seen. And none of them were marked with ancient runes or symbols.

The path seemed to go on forever, because they'd been following it for at least 10 to 15 minutes.

"I don't see any strange markings on these walls anywhere," King Adgar said while looking to the walls. "Are you sure we're in the right place?" He asked Daniel.

"Of course I'm sure. The pictures I'd seen in that book, looked exactly like this," Daniel replied without looking back.

"But what if there is no undead army?" Elsa asked. "What if it was just a tale someone made up about this place, to scare people away?"

"I hope you're wrong about that. If the legend is true, this army may be our only hope."

And then they saw the trail had come to and end. It all stopped where the stone walls made a circle around a bigger area of the place, but still they saw no markings on the walls, or anything. Nothing was seen but gray stone.

"Well, we've made it to the end, but still there's no markings or symbols on the walls," King Adgar spoke up.

"I don't understand," Daniel said confused. "This place looking exactly like it did in the book, but there's no symbols anywhere."

"Daniel," Elsa walked over to him. "Face the truth. The legend isn't true. This place is probably just an old mine. People probably just carved those markings into the walls to make up their own king of ghost story."

"No. No, I don't believe that. I know there has to be a ghost army. The answer is here somewhere," Daniel ranted on and started to search the walls. "Look for anything that might be written on the walls. There may be a key to revealing those runes or something."

"Daniel," King Adgar tried to reason with him.

Daniel sighed with a saddened expression. "Maybe you're right. Maybe there is no ghost army."

He walked over to the king and Elsa, and King Adgar put his hand on Daniel's back.

"I'm sorry, son. But I guess that legend was just a hoax."

Daniel looked and saw the fire was going out in his torch. He tossed it aside, and it hit a rock.

"Come on. Let's go home," Elsa suggested.

And the trio began to walk towards the exit, but then they'd heard the sound of whispering voices.

Daniel looked to where he threw the torch, and saw something gold illuminating through the dust on the rock. "What is that?" He walked over to the rock, and wiped off the dust. He then stared at a few gold glowing symbols and inscriptions, similar to the ones in his book. "This must be the key to revealing the runes."

"What does it say?" asked King Adgar.

"It says _'To refresh the symbols of the ghost army, the blood and/or flesh, by two mortals as a toll.'_ It means two of us have to offer up a sample of our blood as a payment. Whoever locked these people away didn't make it easy to unleash them. I'm sorry to ask this of you, but one of you is also gonna have to give your blood as payment."

"I'll do it," King Adgar stepped forward.

"Are you sure about that?" Daniel asked him.

"It's like you said, unlocking this army may be our only hope. I have to do it."

Daniel reached into his left boot, then pulled out a knife. He took it in his left hand, then cut his right palm open, while grunting slightly in pain. After doing so, he put his hand on the top of the rock, then moved it all the way down, offering his blood for the toll.

He then handed the knife to king Adgar.

King Adgar took the knife, and did what Daniel did, but he cut open his left palm, then rubbed it on the rock. He gave Daniel back his knife, and then Daniel grabbed hold of his left wrist.

"These cuts are nothing my healing spell can't fix," Daniel then spoke a chant, making a gold light shine from his left palm, like how he'd done when he healed himself after he lost his real left arm.

He shined the gold light on King Adgar's palm while chanting his spell, and his hand slowly stopped the blood flow, then his cut vanished.

After fixing King Adgar's hand, Daniel shined the light on his hand, healing his own cut.

And then, the rock which they wiped their blood on, began to crumble, fall apart and turn to black mist, which dissolved into thin air. After which, around the walls, appeared gold glowing runes, extremely similar to the ones in Daniel's book.

"This is it. These runes match the ones in the book. But the funny thing is, they look similar to the ones in my spell book."

"I wonder if whoever gave you that book, has a connection with all this," King Adgar suggested.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Now, if legend is true, if I read these runes, then the army's spirits will be unleashed into the Earth realm."

"Go ahead, son. Read."

Daniel looked to the runes and stared straight at them, focusing his full attention on them. And then, as he did when he used the spell to revive the king and queen, he started to chant in a foreign language, and his ocean blue eyes started to glow electric blue.

As he chanted, reading the runes, they slowly started to turn from gold to sea green.

Daniel had continued to chant, looking over the runes, and they kept changing color, until they were all turned green.

The next thing they all knew, when Daniel had finally stopped chanting, a mist in the same color as the runes had appeared from thin air, and was forming together all around them.

Within that mist, shadows started to form, taking the forms of men. And like how Daniel's horse did, they came out of the mist and into sight.

Once it was done, they were surrounded by hundreds of sea green glowing skeletons, wearing armor and wielding weapons. Though they were skeletons, they had hair on their heads and faces and eyes in their sockets.

One of them, who seemed to be their leader stepped up in front of Daniel. He had long hair, and a long beard that went past his chest. He was wearing a trench coat over his armor, and he had two swords on his back.

"Are you guys the undead army?" asked Daniel.

"Aye," the leader replied in a Scottish accent. "What brings ye here, laddie?"

"A war, that I fear is about to take place. An epic one that might determine the fate of the world, just as it did over 800 years ago."

"I might know what ye be speaking, lad. But I shall need more information. What do ye know about this war?"

"Well, as I just said, it's one that occurred over 8 centuries ago. A devastating battle caused by the master of darkness. I think that he-"

"Stop right there, laddie. Did ye say, master of darkness?"

"Yes. I fear that the legends and tales I've heard are true, and that he may be on the verge of returning to finish what he began all those years ago."

"It would seem that way, now wouldn't it. After all, he is the reason this curse remains upon us. It was 800 years ago to this day, we'd not faced a foe in months, and tis was a calm night. All was quiet, and we were all ready for anything that could happen. But what had happened, we were not prepared for, for we could never have seen or known what was gonna happen that night."

"Who came?" King Adgar stepped forward.

"Tis was a man, who seemed like any other being. But he was cloaked, and concealed himself within a black robe. Ordered him we did, and told him to state his business in our home, or leave before we acted in our battle ways."

"What did he say?" Daniel asked.

"He said that he'd heard about us, and that he came to rid us of this world. We couldn't help but all laugh at his ridiculous comment, but then around his whole being, appeared shrouds of shadows, and with that he created a strange army. A group of black skinned soldiers, their eyes glowing red as blood, and all armed with swords and axes. With his own shadow army, he attacked. We were forced to call in everyone to battle. His soldiers were easy, but any of us who got to that man, never stood a chance."

"What happened in the battle?" Daniel asked again.

"We tried and gave everything we had, but this man was strange in so many ways. I watched as he used a strange magic on my men. He'd blasted them all out with a stream of black and purple flames. I was the last to fall, and when I did, I saw he did more than just kill us, somehow he trapped us here, and sealed them in this cave. He put upon us a terrible curse, our souls trapped by an evil spell, and our home destroyed. And that's the way it's been for 800 years. We waited centuries for someone to come and free us, and now it would seem our prayers have been answered. Seeing as how you've come here and unleashed our spirits, lad, I assume you know the tale."

"Yes," Daniel replied. "I read about you and came here for your help. I think if we can defeat the master of darkness, then we can finally free your souls. If the legends are true, then will you help."

"Aye. You have freed us, after centuries of being trapped, laddie. You have our aid."

"Good. Then let's get a move on. We're running out of time."

"Lads, move out!" the undead general ordered.

Daniel, Elsa and King Adgar all began to leave the cave, and the army followed them behind; Their glow lit the way, so they could all see where they were going.

* * *

They'd gotten out of the cave with the army, in about the same amount of time they got in. They went to the exit, and headed straight, but then they ran into trouble.

"Ah, give me a break. Just once, I'd like to not experience these guys, wherever I go," Daniel said in frustration.

In front of them, stood at least 200 goblins, all armed with their weapons, and ready to fight.

"Look on the bright side," King Adgar said drawing his gold handled sword. "This time we have an army of our own to help fight."

I guess that's true," Daniel replied, then conjured a wall of fire from underneath him, in which he'd used to change into his armor.

The undead army had turned to streams of green mist, then reappeared behind the trio, and now that they were out of the dark, they were no longer glowing sea green, but instead they were gray skeletons, all wearing rusted gray armor.

The general came near Daniel, and now he could be seen wearing a dark red trench coat. Like his soldiers, he also wore a rusted gray armor, the hair on his head and his beard was black turning gray, and he had pale green eyes, in the skull sockets. "All right, lads. Let's show these monstrosities what we're made of." The general drew his sword.

All the others drew their swords, shields, spears and axes, and readied themselves to fight.

"I think you'll also have three more of us helping you fight," Daniel said to the General, and gestured to Elsa and King Adgar.

"Can ya fight well, laddie?"

"I've dealt with hundreds of these guys. The only thing I lost to them was an arm, but nothing more."

"What about them?" He looked to Elsa and King Adgar,

"She has magical powers over ice, he'd wanted to be a solider, and has pretty good experience and I do know a few magic tricks of my own."

"Then let's put all that to use. Lads, attack those monsters!"

Then the undead warriors charged at the goblins, and at the same time, the goblins ran towards the opposing army.

As soon as both sides clashed, they broke out into battle.

Daniel and King Adgar also ran to the army, joining in to help fight the goblins off, while Elsa stood where she was, and she's used her magic to freeze any goblins that came near her.

"Seems you can do some good, lass," the undead general said to her.

"Well, if that's a compliment, I accept it," Elsa replied.

"Archers!" the general called to his men while drawing a bow.

And then multiple warriors of the undead army backed away a good distance, then armed themselves with bows. After they each had their bows in one hand, they made green glowing arrows appear in the other from thin air.

The archers all knocked the arrows into their bows and took their aim.

"Ready? Fire!" the general yelled, firing the first arrow.

And they took his command, then fired their green glowing arrows.

The arrows that made it, hit the goblins, and went straight through their armor without even making a dent or a scratch in them, but the goblins that got hit still dropped dead. After the arrows hit, they evaporated, by turning into a green mist.

"What are those?" Elsa asked the general.

"Spirit arrows. They pass right through an opposing enemies' armor, and pierce through their bodies. We picked up a few things, when locked away. We had to fight off many creatures where we were. The unspeakable horror and disaster it was. We suffered badly, but we couldn't die."

Daniel and King Adgar were both side by side into battle, fighting off and killing all the goblins. They'd slashed and stabbed them left and right.

"This is one of the weirdest battles I've ever fought," Daniel said to the king. "We're fighting alongside a group of skeleton warriors."

"I always wanted to be a solider, but who knew I'd end up fighting enemies like this?" King Adgar replied.

While fighting, Daniel looked and saw though they were getting hit easily by goblins, the undead warriors had fought like they felt nothing.

For instance, one of the undead men had been stabbed in the ribcage, and multiple bones were shattered when he was stabbed, but he had just chopped the goblin's head off with his sword, and moved on fighting.

"Wow. These guys may really be of great use."

After a few more minutes of all the fighting going on, they'd finally beaten all the goblins back, and killed them all.

"Well, that's it for this fight," Daniel said triumphantly.

"That one was too easy, lad," the general walked towards Daniel. "8 centuries of being locked away, we'd faced more devastating battles than this."

"I noticed that your warriors continued to fight, even while being attacked."

"We're dead already, laddie. We can hurt them, but they can't hurt us."

"Then you'll prove to be very helpful when the war begins."

"Me and my men love a good war. We'd faced hundreds where our souls were locked away."

"Hundreds?" Daniel questioned.

"Our souls had been trapped on neither alive nor the dead. And along with all of us, we had faced many opposing enemies."

"So you're saying the master of darkness trapped your souls in limbo? Meaning you were locked in the afterlife?"

"Aye. And in the afterlife, were hundreds of evil beasts and enemies."

"Let's discuss more when we get back to my kingdom," King Adgar interrupted. "Do you know where Arendelle Norway is?"

"Aye. Now that we're free, we can appear anywhere, anytime."

"Then let's go. Meet us there, and we'll discuss what needs to be done," Daniel suggested.

"Right. Men clear out of here, and head for Arendelle Norway!" the general commanded his men, then his body turned sea green again, and in a poof of green mist, he vanished.

The rest of the soldiers did as they were told, then all did the same and vanished.

"Now let's get out of here, before more goblins show up," Daniel said to Elsa and King Adgar.

They joined together again, then Daniel chanted his spell for them to teleport, and like before, they had a gold aura surround them all, and in a flash of light, they'd vanished.

* * *

 **All right. That'll do for this one. Now you know why I called this the undead army. An army who fought against the master of darkness himself, but sadly, until this curse of theirs is lifted, they' can't pass on, and they're souls aren't free just yet. But will they be free in the end, or will everyone fall at the hands of the master of darkness? Please read, review and enjoy.**


	15. Switched

**All right. After months of brainstorming to come up with an idea for what happens next here, I finally have something. I call this one "Switched" because, well something very crazy and insane will happen, which'll involve a situation between Daniel and King Adgar, and as I bet you'll never guess what the chapter means. But you're gonna find out soon enough.**

* * *

Back in Arendelle, the next day after gathering a new, undead army, Elsa, Daniel and King Adgar had confirmed throughout Arendelle, that they'd gotten extra help, for any future disasters that were to come.

King Adgar was in the library, writing letters to other kingdoms, requesting help, and for more people to volunteer to help fight from other countries.

Daniel then walked in and went over to the king. "Your Highness, the captain asked me to inform you that the volunteered men have almost been fully trained in their ways. Plus, the undead army is also teaching them a few things. So I think we may need them to know as much as they can learn."

"Very good. And I may have found a way to get more help."

"How do you mean, sir?"

"Since we got back, I've started writing these letters to other kingdoms, hoping that they'll help us by sending their warriors or men who are willing to help fight."

"That's good. Because I haven't told this to anyone, but right after we got back from recruiting the undead army, I started feeling this strange, yet familiar presence. Something about just feels so familiar is what I mean."

"Do you know what it might be, son?"

"No. But it's a strong feeling, and as we speak I think it's getting stronger. I fear it may have to do with darkness growing. So I say the sooner those letters are sent and replied, the better. We're gonna need more help than we can get."

"Trust me, Daniel," King Adgar walked up to him, and put his hands on his shoulders. "It'll be all right. Whatever this is, we'll all overcome it together."

"And if not, I suppose we'll all die together, trying our best."

"There you go."

"I've also been wanting to ask this for a while now, but what is it like being king?" Daniel asked changing the subject. "I mean all this work on you, having to answer deeds and trade federation, all that stuff. It must put a lot of pressure on you."

"In the beginning it did, like you'd never know. But after a few years, you get used to it. You learn to deal with all the responsibilities of being a king. And maybe someday you'll learn."

"I don't know what you mean by that, your Majesty."

"I think you do, son. I've seen the way you look at her. When you're around Elsa, I see the way she warms you on the inside."

"Oh, come on. I think you're mistaken," Daniel shook it off.

"There's no denying it, Daniel. I know that look anywhere. You're in love. I know, because it was the exact same way with me and Idun."

"You mean you went through a similar experience?"

"Something like this, yes. I mean at that time, I was just a humble person, with dreams of doing great things, like my father before he died."

"Well, you did tell me you wanted to be a soldier like he was."

"Exactly. But there came a day when I was thinking of nothing but that, until something happened. I was 21 years old and I was strolling through the streets of Arendelle, and there was this girl in a hurry, so she bumped right into me, knocking us both down. When she helped me up, I'd realized she was the princess of Arendelle, and I looked into her beautiful blue eyes, and completely forgot about my old dream, and found my new one. She was my new dream."

"You fell in love at first sight?"

"Yes. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen."

"Well, that must've been the greatest day of your life. And this may sound weird, but I wish I could see what it'd be like to be like you."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well, the truth is, for sometime, I've been wishing the same thing."

"For real?"

"Yes. Since I've seen what you could so, I've wondered what it'd be like to be in your position. Having great strength, abilities and reflexes. Fighting off monsters, basically being a hero to people."

"Well, I never really considered myself as a hero. Just a random stranger trying to do what's right, by helping others. How weird do you think it'd be if we were to switch places, for just one day?"

"Well, that'd most likely be the most bizarre thing that's ever happened to me."

"Same here. But at the same time, it could probably amazing to see what another person's life is like."

"To tell you the truth, I was just thinking the same thing."

"But I guess we'll never know."

"Come on, son. Let's go check the progress with the armies."

King Adgar grabbed the papers, and then he put his left hand on Daniel's back as the two left the library.

* * *

Once again, in the dark lair of that cloaked figure, he was watching through his silver orb.

"Never say never, my boy. So you both want to know what it'll be like to be each other, do you? Well, then, wish granted. This spell isn't one I've used in many years, but tonight there'll be a full moon. Which is just the right time to don this spell. So now I can give you both what you want. In fact, why don't I let a few of them see what it's like to be each other." He arose from his throne, and he began to chant in a language like no other, doing a strange spell.

That night, the moon was full, stars filled the black and blue skies and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Everyone inside was sleeping, including all the servants and guards, leaving the whole castle quiet.

The moon, high in the sky then turned light blue, and shined a bright beam down on the entire Arendelle castle.

In his room, King Adgar was in bed with his wife, sleeping and not slowly breathing, and all of a sudden an electric green aura surrounded his body.

At the same time in his own room, Daniel was laying flat on his stomach in bed, wearing all his clothes except his boots, without the covers over him. Then around his body, an electric blue aura surrounded him.

Then in both their rooms the colored aura's surrounded the king and Daniel switched, so that King Adgar had the blue aura on him, while Daniel had the green.

* * *

In their room, Elsa and Anna's beds were across from each other, and they were both fast asleep, and then all of a sudden, Elsa had a purple aura appear around her body, while Anna had a pink around hers.

The next thing that happened, was that like how it had with Daniel and King Adgar, the colors of their aura's switched.

* * *

Down in the stables, Kristoff was sleeping in a pile of straw, with Olaf his reindeer Sven sleeping with him.

Then once more, a yellow aura appeared on Kristoff's body, while a white one appeared on Olaf's.

And then, like they did with the other four, their aura's switched as well.

The moon then turned back to white, and stopped shining the light down on the castle. Just as it did, the aura's around the them all faded away.

* * *

The next morning, King Adgar had awaken first, he got out of bed, only he looked to see he wasn't in his own room.

"What am I doing in his room?" He said groggy and confused and in a voice that wasn't his own. He looked down to his body, and saw he wasn't wearing his own clothes. "Why am I wearing Daniel's clothes?" He began to look all around, then looked to a mirror and freaked. He saw that he wasn't in his own body. "What? What's going on here?" He began touch his face while staring into the mirror, trying to make sense of what was going on. "Why am I in Daniel's body?!" He began to freak out. "If I'm in his body, then is he-?"

He ran out of the room, and quickly headed towards his own room, to confirm his suspicion.

Up in King Adgar's room, Queen Idun had awoken first. "Adgar, wake up." She tried to shake him awake.

And then he began to wake up.

"Good morning, Adgar."

"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm not the king. Wait a second. That's not my voice."

"Adgar, are you okay?" Queen Idun asked confused.

"Something's going on." Daniel said as he looked to see he was in the King's body. "I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm not King Adgar." He looked back to the queen.

"What do you mean you're not King Adgar?"

"I don't get what happened, but I think-"

"Daniel!" they both heard a voice coming from outside in the hallway.

Then King Adgar, in Daniel's body walked into the room, and he and Daniel, in King Adgar's body both looked at each other confused.

"What do you want?" Queen Idun said to who she thought was actually Daniel.

"Why am I looking at myself right in front of me right now?" Daniel said as he and King Adgar walked towards each other. "Please tell me this is a dream."

"I don't think this is a dream, son. Because this is far too strange to be a dream."

"You both are creeping me out," Queen Idun interfered. "What are you talking about."

"Father!" came both Elsa's Anna's voices.

The girls both walked in, and had expressions as confused as both Daniel and King Adgar.

"What's wrong with you two?" Queen Idun asked her daughters.

"Something's going on here, Mother. I'm not, Anna," Elsa said in her sister's body. "Anna and I are in each other's bodies."

"Is this a joke you all are trying to pull on me? Because I'm gonna tell you right now, it's not funny."

"It's no joke, Mother," Anna said in Elsa's body. "It looks like Elsa and I have somehow switched bodies."

"Then Daniel and I aren't the only ones," King Adgar chimed in. "It seems the four of us have supposedly are in the body of ones who've been close to us recently. Daniel and I have both been working together on many things lately, which is why we're probably in each other's bodies. Elsa, Anna. You both are closer than sisters can be, which must be why you're both switched."

"That explains it," Daniel understood. "So is there anyone else this has happened to?"

And then they heard a loud scream coming from in the hall.

"Olaf!" Elsa called out.

The living snowman then walked in scared and confused. "Why is this happening? What is going on here?" He asked himself while examining his entire body,

"Olaf, are you okay?" Anna asked.

"Okay doesn't cover it."

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"Because I'm not Olaf. Anna, it's me." He said looking to Elsa in Anna's body.

"Kristoff?" Anna said surprised.

"Wait a minute," King Adgar spoke up yet again. "If Kristoff is in Olaf's body, then wouldn't that mean-?"

And finally Kristoff walked in, all excited and at the same time confused. "Wow. So this is what it's like to have skin. I love it."

"Olaf, is that you?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, this is not happening," Daniel said so confused like he were about to lose it.

"Okay, you're all officially scaring me right now. What is going on here?!" Queen Idun spoke out rather sternly.

"Haven't you been listening?" Daniel turned to face her. "I'm in the King's body, he's in mine, Elsa and Anna are in each other's bodies, and the mountain man and the snowman are in each other's bodies."

"Wait. So Elsa and Anna are each other," Kristoff said looking up to the girls.

"Maybe you're right, Daniel," King Adgar spoke out. "Maybe this isn't happening. Maybe this is all just a dream."

"So then what do you recommend we do, Father?" Elsa asked her father.

"Here's what I suggest. We all close our eyes, wait 3 seconds, and when we open them, we'll all wake up," he explained as everyone but Olaf gathered around and formed a circle.

"I agree. Let's try it," Daniel agreed with the king.

"I'm in," Kristoff stepped up.

"Me too," Elsa chimed in.

"Same with me," Anna agreed.

"All right. Close your eyes," King Adgar said and they all closed their eyes. "Ready? 1, 2 3!"

They each opened their eyes, but when they did, there was nothing different. They were all still in the wrong bodies.

"No, no, no. This isn't a dream, is it?" Daniel started worrying again.

"I'm afraid not," King Adgar said in the same tone. "We're all in each other's bodies."

They all examined themselves and then looked back to each other, then they all screamed in unison.

"Will you all knock it off!" Queen Idun raised her voice. "I told you his craziness would rub off on you all, but you didn't listen."

"Idun, we are telling the truth," King Adgar said sternly to his wife. "What do we have to do to make you believe us?"

"If you really are Adgar, then tell me something only he would know."

"We first met when we were both 21 years old, but it was by accident, because you were in a hurry and you ran me over, because you were on your way to become queen of Arendelle. And when we saw each other, it was love at first sight for you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen."

Queen Idun's expression had become shocked like the others were, when they'd excepted the fact that they were in each other's bodies. "It is you. So I think it's safe to assume the rest of you aren't fooling around with me."

The others all shook their heads, no in response.

"How did this happen?" Queen Idun asked her husband.

"I don't know. But my best guess is whatever happened, did in the middle of the night when we were all sleeping. Otherwise we probably would've noticed we've been switched."

"Whatever's been going on here, it just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Daniel spoke out.

"Well, whatever is going on, we need to find a way to fix you all," Idun suggested.

"But what?" Kristoff asked. "What can we do to fix, what we don't even know happened in the first place?"

"He's got a point," Daniel agreed with the mountain man, now in the snowman's body. "If we don't know what happened, and we're the only ones this happened to, who will know how to fix it?"

"It's simple. Who's wise enough to help when it comes to situations with magic?"

"The trolls," Anna answered her mother's question.

"Right. He helped remove the ice from your head, he also helped revive me and Adgar."

"But will he know how to fix it?" Daniel asked.

"There's only one way to find out," King Adgar replied. "We'll go up there this afternoon and ask for his help."

* * *

Later that afternoon, they'd all started to go up the mountain.

King Adgar and Daniel, although they were in each other's bodies, they rode their personal horses.

Elsa and Queen Idun also had their own horses, while Anna, Kristoff and Olaf were on his sled, being pulled by his reindeer Sven.

"Daniel, son. How do you deal with this kind of arm?" King Adgar asked. "Even with the super strength, it's really heavy."

"After about a year or two, you get used to it."

"To be honest, I'd rather not. Because when I said that I wanted to be like you, I didn't mean my whole life."

"That makes two of us. Though I miss having two human arms, I don't think I could live the rest of my life in someone else's body. Plus in all the years I've had those powers and abilities, I've grown attached to them, and can't imagine a life without them."

"Don't worry. If anyone can fix us, it's the trolls," Anna chimed in.

"I sure hope so," Daniel responded. "Because I think you all feel the same way when I say I want my body back."

They all rode on for at least 2 hours, through the lush greenery of the forest.

While going through there were no wolves or any other dangerous animals, or even goblins for that matter.

They'd finally arrived at the trolls place, and once they entered the center of the place, the rocks all began to gather around, and turned into the trolls.

"All right," Kristoff in Olaf's body stepped up. "Now I know this is gonna sound crazy, but we've all switched bodies. I'm Kristoff."

"He's telling the truth," Queen Idun stepped in next to the mountain man in the snowman's body. "Something strange must've happened last night, and they've all switched bodies."

"Where is Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff asked.

Just after he asked, the elder troll rolled in and came up to them. "I feel a strange unknown magic at work here."

"It's just like Kristoff said," King Adgar said kneeling down to the troll. "We've all switched bodies. I'm the king."

"All of you, come here," the troll said to the others.

The other 5 all kneeled down in front of him, then the troll looked towards Daniel in King Adgar's body. "You, dear boy. You are the one who is best with magic here. Tell me, do you know what happened?"

"I wish I could say yes. But like how most of the stuff that's all been occurring, I've got no clue whatsoever about what's happening here. All I know is that it's strange magic at work."

"Please, tell me. Can you fix this?" Anna asked. "Can you switch us back."

"I'm sorry, Anna. But I cannot. This magic is completely unknown to me, and completely out of my way to help you. Whatever is going on, I'm afraid that you all must figure it out for yourself."

Daniel looked to King Adgar. "I think my book might be in the folds of my robes. Can you get it out?"

King Adgar reached into the robe, then pulled out Daniel's spell book.

"Now I may not be in my own body anymore, but I think I can still read it," Daniel said taking his book. He began to flip through the pages, hoping to find an answer to their problem.

He'd been flipping through the pages for at least 10 minutes, going over everything to find an answer. "All right. I think I got something. It says here that this is a spell to swap the souls of beings. If the chant is read correctly, I think I might be able to switch us back. But it also says that one mishap can lead to disaster. Though I'm not sure what. So we'll just have to take that risk. Unfortunately I can't use the magic while in this body, so you'll have to do it," Daniel gave the book back to King Adgar.

"All right. I hope I have this. Gather around."

The five did as the king said and gathered into a circle.

King Adgar looked closely at the book, then began to speak the chant.

As he spoke, the aura's that all surrounded their bodies last night appeared on them again.

King Adgar continued to chant the spell, then the aura's all switched. But the yellow appeared on Anna's body, the blue went to Olaf's, the pink to King Adgar's, the purple to Daniel's, the green to Kristoff's and the white to Elsa's.

After he quit chanting, the aura's faded.

"Well, this isn't right," Daniel said in Olaf's body. "I'm a living snowman!"

"Oh, great. Now I'm in your body, Anna," Kristoff complained in Anna's body.

"You think you've got problems? I'm my father," Anna replied in the king's body.

"What's wrong with being in the body of your father?" King Adgar asked his daughter from the mountain man's body.

"This is so amazing," Olaf said in Elsa's body. "Now I'm the one with icy magic."

"Olaf," Elsa said in Daniel's body a little sternly.

"So that's what the disaster meant," said Daniel. "If it's not done right, we just swap bodies with someone else. Try again."

Elsa then looked into the book, then went over the spell, and like how King Adgar had, she began to chant.

The aura's began to glow again, then swapped again, but still in the wrong order.

This time Daniel went into Anna's body, Anna into Kristoff, Olaf into Daniel, King Adgar into Elsa, Elsa into Olaf and Kristoff into King Adgar.

"This still isn't right!" Daniel said annoyed.

"Wow! Now I'm the one with the super strength and amazing magic. I love this even more," Olaf said looking at Daniel's body parts.

"Don't get used to it, snowman," Daniel said to him. "Just read the spell."

"Um, I can't read."

"What?!"

"I guess when I made him, I didn't give him very much intelligence," Elsa spoke up.

"Wait a minute. Who has Elsa's body?"

"I do," King Adgar answered. "I'm the king."

"Elsa can read the magic in my book, so maybe you can while in her body."

"It's worth a try. Olaf, give me the book."

Olaf gave it to King Adgar, then he began to read it again.

The aura's shined on them once more, then they were switched back into the way they were at the beginning.

"A lot of good this is doing," Daniel complained back in the king's body. "We're back where we started. Just forget it. We're going about it the wrong way."

"So, then what do we do?" Elsa asked Daniel.

"Our best bet is to just wait for a miracle, because obviously this spell wasn't made to fix this problem."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of help," the troll apologized.

"It's not your fault," King Adgar said to him. "We'll just have to go home and move on, until something comes out of this."

"Come on. Let's go," Queen Idun said to them all and they all went back to their horses.

They each mounted, then urged them to walk down the mountain.

* * *

 **Alright. That'll do for now. Sorry I took so long to update, I just can't come up with a lot of good stuff. I just really want more things like this to happen before the true mastermind is revealed. Anyhow, I hope you liked this one. Kind of a Freaky Friday thing here. But it is actually kind of good if you ask me. It may be the next chapter when they get switched back to their bodies, if I can figure out a plot for the next chapter. I'll need to brainstorm a little, so it may be a while before I post the next chapter. Until then, please read, review and enjoy.**


	16. Solving the Curse

**Alright. I've been brainstorming, and still am about this. Before they can switch back, they'll try to find out more about this, and have to learn to live in each other's shoes for a little bit. Though Daniel couldn't switch them back, they'll find someway to do it, but it won't be an easy task, if you know what I mean. Anyhow, on with the story.**

* * *

Over the next few days, the group of six that'd been switched into each other's bodies had been trying to get along as well as they can in each other's shoes.

Elsa, Anna, Daniel and King Adgar were all in the library on a warm day in the late afternoon, trying to find an answer to their problem, and hoping it could help them switch back.

They were each looking through books, hoping to find even the smallest ounce of hope to help with their unfortunate situation.

"Anything," King Adgar said to his daughters from Daniel's body.

"Nothing," Anna answered in the Snow Queen's body.

"I'm not having any luck either," Elsa replied from her keen sister's body.

"Daniel, what about you?" King Adgar looked to the one who was in his body.

"Not a thing. It seems none of us are having any luck." He then groaned in frustration. "We're never gonna switch back. We're gonna be stuck like this forever."

"Don't say that. We can figure this out. There has to be an answer here somewhere. We just have to keep looking," King Adgar reassured him.

Queen Idun then walked into the library.

"Have the trolls provided you with anything at all?" Daniel asked from the king's body.

"Unfortunately no. We've looked through everything that the elder knows, but there's absolutely nothing he can do."

"Well, our only hope is to keep looking," said King Adgar. "Keep searching. I know we're bound to find something."

They four all continued to search, looking through more books, left and right, trying to find a way to help them.

Elsa pulled out a jade green book from a low shelf, then looked over it. "Father. I think I might've found something."

The second she said that, the other three all stopped what they were doing, and went towards Elsa, in Anna's body.

"What is it?" Daniel asked. "What have you found?"

"Let's sit down and look through it," said King Adgar.

Elsa gave Daniel the book and they all went over to the table, then began to look through the book.

"All right, I think we're getting somewhere," said Daniel. "This is one of the most well known stories of all time. It's about an ancient kingdom from over a thousand years ago, that was ruled by 4 magical kings."

"Sounds very interesting," said King Adgar. "Continue."

"Well, these 4 kings, their magic was the greatest of their time, and could do extraordinary and unimaginable things. Story goes that they would perform rituals, that could reverse any effects of other magic. They were pure beings, and would only do this for people who were void of any evil, and had never done a terrible thing in their life."

"But if this was a thousand years ago, how is it supposed to help you now?" Queen Idun chimed in.

"Well as it says here, one night a group of vandals broke into their castle, then slaughtered the kings' in their sleep. After doing so, they stole the kings' treasured object. The Medallion of the Kings." He flipped to a page to reveal a rounded object, marked with strange runes. "This trinket is what they used to perform their ritual. They magically created it so that it split into four equal halves, and they each had a piece of it."

"So these terrorists stole their medallion, then what?" Anna asked.

"They burned down the castle. But thankfully, the kings' spell which protected their ritual sanctuary remained in effect even after they were killed."

"Ritual sanctuary?" Elsa asked.

"Yes," Daniel replied flipping to the next page, and the picture showed a small area with a stone pedestal, and five pillars. In those pillars were five gems, and the kings' stood in the center of a spell circle. "When they created this sanctuary, they put a spell on it, to protect it from being destroyed. And as the story also read, a pure hearted one can do the kings' ritual like they did."

"Well, it looks like we've found the answer to our problem," Anna said happily.

"Not precisely. The vandals that killed the kings' had run off and kept the medallion pieces with them. They were gonna sell them for their own profit, but the amulet pieces were just so precious to them, they couldn't bare part with them."

"So there are four missing pieces of a magic medallion, laying around who knows where?" Queen Idun spoke out.

"Not exactly. The graves of two of the vandals I know where they are. But the night they burned down the castle, nobody knows what happened to the third guy."

"And what of the fourth?" King Adgar asked.

Daniel got up, and walked over to his robe, which he had on the chair. He reached into the pockets, then pulled out a gold object on a chain.

"You have one of the pieces of the amulet?" Elsa said in disbelief.

"Where did you get it?" Queen Idun asked.

"About a year or two ago, I was walking through the streets of another kingdom, and stopped at this peddler's booth. He was selling all kinds of things, and this little trinket caught my eye. It reminded me of something, but I wasn't sure what. Either way, I liked the look of it, and I bought it off him. I think it's a good thing I did, because the second I saw the medallion in that book, I instantly recognized those runes."

"Then we just need to find the other vandals bodies, and get the rest, we go there, and we can switch back," King Adgar explained.

"But I told you, the last guy hasn't been heard from since they burned down the kings' castle. No one knows what happened to him. Without all four pieces of the medallion, it can't be used for the ritual."

"We'll worry about getting the last piece later. For now, what's say we gather the other two pieces?" King Adgar suggested.

"All right," Daniel agreed. "The graves of the other two are in the Souther Isles, and Corona."

"Corona?" Anna replied. "That's where our cousin Rapunzel lives."

"And the Souther Isles, is unfortunately where Hans lives," Elsa chimed in.

"Well, for what he did, I'm pretty sure they'll have him on the watch, so there'll be nothing to worry about. We go to the places, find the graves, then come back here," King Adgar explained.

"Then we can work on finding the last piece of the medallion," Daniel chimed in. "Now. It'll take too long to do it by ship, so Your Highness, you'll have to teleport us there using my spell book."

"Right. Anna, Elsa, get Olaf and Kristoff, while I start looking over that spell."

"Yes, Father," Anna said and she and Elsa left the library.

Daniel went back over on the chair where his robe was, and pulled out his book. He flipped through the pages till he was on the right page, then gave it to King Adgar, who began to look over it. "Just go over it as many times as you need to memorize it, because you're gonna have to speak it to teleport us."

"All right."

He continued looking through the book, memorizing the chant for the spell.

After a few minutes, Elsa and Anna returned with the mountain man and snowman in each other's bodies.

"Okay, I think I've got this," King Adgar said closing the book up.

"Think you can do it?" Daniel asked.

"Let's find out. But first, we might need these," He said going over near the fireplace and grabbing his and Daniel's swords.

"Alright, everybody, gather in a circle."

"I'm coming too," Queen Idun stepped in, I want to be there for whatever dangers we might run into."

"Fine. Then gather with us." Daniel said to her as Elsa stepped to his left, and King Adgar to his right.

The three all joined hands, Anna came up to Elsa and took her left hand. Kristoff, in Olaf's body joined with her, Olaf, in his body stepped next and grabbed his twig arm. Queen Idun came to the snowman in the mountain man's body and took his left hand with her right, then took her husband, in Daniel's body hand.

"Now, speak the chant," Daniel said to him. "And as you speak the chant, think of the place you want to go."

"Okay." King Adgar replied, then began to speak the chant in a foreign language, like how Daniel did when they teleported to the Isle of the Dead. As he spoke, a gold aura shined around his body, then passed onto all the others. In just seconds, they were once more all flying up in a portal, with gold light shining all around.

After a minute, a brighter light flashed, and they were no longer in the castle library. They were in the streets of another kingdom.

They let go of each other's hands, and looked to see they were in a marketplace. All over people at booths were selling things like breads, fruits, vegetables, fresh fish, jewelry. And all over people were walking along, all minding their own business, and were moving on with their lives.

Above the whole town, was a big gray castle, with black shingles on the roofs, and was twice as big as the one in Arendelle.

"Where exactly did you take us, Father?" Anna asked.

"The Southern Isles."

"Come on. Let's find that other piece of the medallion," Elsa spoke out. "The less time we spend here, the better."

"Let's go find the cemetery," Daniel said to himself. "And don't any of do something to draw attention to yourself."

"That might be a little hard with me," said Kristoff. "I'm in the body of a live snowman."

"Just move quietly, and don't pay any attention to anyone else." Daniel said back to him.

They all continued to walk through town, trying to find the cemetery, and were moving past anybody to make this as quick as possible.

"All of you, halt!" someone yelled towards them.

They all turned left to see a man with flat, black hair, coral blue eyes, wearing a gray uniform and hat, with black boots.

"Who is that?" Daniel asked all around to them.

"Must be one of the king's men," King Adgar replied.

"All of you. I don't believe I've seen you around before," the man in gray came up to them.

"Oh, we're not going to be here long," King Adgar stepped forward. "We're just here to collect a little item we desperately need."

"And where might you all be headed?" the man asked again.

"The cemetery," Daniel answered. "We're looking for another piece of this." He said pulling out the piece of the medallion. "I've read a story about a group of assassins killing a few kings long ago, and we believe that man's body is buried here."

"I'm sorry. But I'm afraid I can't exactly authorize that. See we can't have people just going and digging up graves. You'll have to take that up with the king."

"Can you get us in to see him?" asked Queen Idun.

"I can try. But I can't say for sure. He's very busy."

Daniel then got an idea. "Would he be willing to talk to the king of Arendelle?"

"Wait a minute. You're actually King Adgar of Arendelle?" the guard said in disbelief.

"Yes, he is. The one and only," the real King Adgar stepped beside Daniel, going along with his idea.

"Oh, forgive me, Your Highness, it's just I've never known what the king of Arendelle actually looked like. First, allow me to say what an honor it is to meet you, and second, if you'll all follow me, I'll escort you all to the castle."

He began walking off, and the others all followed.

King Adgar and Daniel both looked to each other, and King Adgar winked to Daniel for getting them through that.

* * *

Up at the castle, the King of the Southern Isles, who had a ginger hair color, in a flattened style, with hazel eyes. He had a gold crown on top of his head, with blue, red and yellow gems all over it, a long sleeved, gray dress shirt with white gloves, black dress pants and dress shoes. The king was sitting at a desk in a room with a few shelves of books, a fireplace, a few big windows and a throne at one end of the room, and he was looking over a bunch of papers and documents.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." He said without looking away from his papers.

The guard then came into the room and the king looked up.

"What is it, Captain?"

"Forgive my intrusion, Your Majesty, but I have a few visitors here who requested to see you."

"Did they not check in out in front of the castle like all others should?"

"Well, no, sir. But these are actually some special visitors. May I present, King Adgar of Arendelle?" He said as the others walked in.

"Ah. Welcome King Adgar," the king of the Southern Isles arose from his seat. "Captain, you're dismissed."

"Yes, sir," the captain guard said, leaving the room.

"Welcome all. I am King Phillip of the Southern Isles. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, King Adgar?"He said looking towards Daniel.

"Well, actually, I'm not the king."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I am," King Adgar stepped up. "I'm the real King Adgar."

"But, I've seen pictures of you. What do you mean you're not the king?"

"It's a long story. Do you have time?" Daniel asked.

"Of course," King Phillip replied pulling up a chair and sitting down. "Speak."

And one by one, each of them explained what had happened; How they switched bodies in the middle of the night, Daniel trying to help them, by swapping bodies with one another and the story of the four kings'.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," King Phillip said standing up from his chair. "A few nights ago, the six of you somehow had your souls switched into each other's bodies, you read this story of four kings' and think you might be able to switch if you gather the four pieces of their medallion, which is buried here?"

"Yes, that's right?" King Adgar replied.

"I know it might sound crazy, but it's the true. All of it," Daniel chimed in.

"I believe you."

"What?" they all said in unison.

"After reading the letter you sent me, it sounded crazy, but I figured it may have been pointless to ignore, if it were from another king, who detailed me on these events you have all been experiencing. So, I believe what you're telling me is true."

"Then can you help us. Your Highness?" Daniel asked. "Can you lead us to the cemetery?"

"Of course, I will. What's the name of the grave?"

"If I remember the right assassin's name, Liam Sawyer."

"I think I recall seeing that grave somewhere in our cemetery. Come on, I'll take you down there. But first, I'll need to grab some things."

The King of the Southern Isles left the room, and the others followed.

* * *

He took them through the castle, and outside to where the stables were. There were dozens of horses in their pens, and right outside of them, was Hans shoveling manure, onto a large, wooden cart.

"Hans!" the king called getting his attention.

"What is it?" Hans answered with a stern voice, then looked to his oldest brother, and then saw Elsa and Anna. "What are they doing here?"

"Never mind that," King Phillip replied. "You're off duty of shoveling manure. I've got another job for you."

"Anything's better than shoveling our horses leavings, what will that be?" Hans asked, putting the shovel next to the cart.

"Grab a shovel and pick, and let's go," King Phillip ordered his youngest of his 12 brothers.

Hans walked towards them, and stopped by one of the pens, and grabbed another shovel and a pick.

The Arendelle citizens moved ahead, and King Phillip followed behind them, making sure Hans kept his distance, as not to try anything with them.

* * *

The Southern Isles king took them out of the castle, and away from the town. Almost into the forest, and through a metal gate was the cemetery, with a fence surrounding the whole area.

"What are we doing in the cemetery?" Hans asked all around.

"They need to get something from one of the graves. And you're gonna dig it up," his brother answered.

"What?!" Hans exclaimed in disbelief. "You didn't tell me that."

"Would you rather go back to shoveling manure?" King Phillip smirked at him.

Hans groaned and moved on.

They searched around the place for almost 5 minutes, until they found a grave in the center, with the tombstone marked Liam Sawyer.

"This is it," Daniel said stepping up to the grave. "If the story is true, the man buried here will have one of the halves of the Kings' Medallion."

"All right, Hans," King Phillip said looking to him. "Get to digging."

Hans sighed heavily and moved towards the grave. He tossed the pick aside, and then began to shovel.

He scooped the dirt out of the ground, and tossed it in a pile to his left. When the dirt was too hard for the shovel to get through, he hit it with the pick to break through it.

The youngest prince of the Southern Isles had been shoveling for over 25 minutes, making the hole at least 7 feet deep, until finally he hit the wooden coffin. He sighed heavily in exhaustion, then climbed out of the hole. "There. I dug it up. Can I go back to the castle now?"

"Open the coffin, then you can go," his brother answered.

Hans groaned once more, then jumped back into the hole. There he took the shovel again, and put it in between the coffin and the top of it, pushed it to get it open and finally broke open the coffin.

Inside the coffin, lay the skeleton of a man, wearing an all black suit, and around his neck, was another piece of the medallion, like the piece they already had.

"Now get that trinket around his neck," Hans' brother ordered him once more.

Hans bent down, reached into the coffin without looking and grabbed the medallion. The second he grabbed it, he felt something crawl on his arm. He'd opened his eyes and looked to see a gray rat crawling up his arm. The prince freaked and quickly pulled the medallion, breaking the skull off the rest of the body, and he swatted the rat off his arm, then he quickly jumped out of the hole.

"I'll take that," Daniel said to Hans.

"Here, take it," Hans said tossing Daniel the medallion. "I'm out of here." He took off running, because the rat freaked him out.

As the young prince ran off, Elsa and Anna chuckled slightly.

Daniel looked at the amulet, and how like the other piece did, it was marked with strange looking runes. He took the other half out of his pocket, then put the two pieces together.

As soon as he did, the medallion began to glow gold, and the gold light faded in only seconds. When it did, the two pieces were made into one half of a medallion.

"Just two more pieces to go," said King Adgar.

"Where are the other two?" asked King Phillip.

"Another piece is in the kingdom of Corona, where our cousin, Rapunzel lives," Anna answered.

"But unfortunately, we don't have a clue where the fourth is," Kristoff chimed in.

"Would you like me to take you to Corona? I can arrange a ship easily," King Phillip offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Daniel replied. "We have a much faster way to get there."

"But thank you for your help, King Phillip," King Adgar thanked the king of the Southern Isles.

"My pleasure. Oh, and before you leave, King Adgar. I thought you'd like to know I read over your letter."

"And?"

"You have our aid. I'll get as many men as I can to volunteer, train them to fight, and get them to you as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Your Highness," King Adgar thanked him once more.

"Me and my 12 brothers all know how to fight very well, too. The 13 of us will also help you out."

"I appreciate this. Thank you."

The Arendelle citizens all gathered around and joined hands once more. King Adgar, in Daniel's body spoke the chant, and in a flash of gold light, they vanished.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm ending it there. Sorry it took me so long to update, I just couldn't figure out how I wanted this to go, so I needed to read other stories to come up with something. But in the next chapter, they'll go to Corona, (spoiler alert) they'll see Rapunzel and Eugene. Then they can worry about finding the last piece of the medallion, wherever it might be. Think they'll be able to figure out where the last piece is? Find out next time. Please read, review and enjoy.**


	17. Reversed

**All right. Here's chapter 17. In this, they'll switch back to their own bodies for sure, but first they need to find the other two halves of the Kings' Medallion. They know where piece number 3 is, but they still don't know where piece number four is. Any idea on where it might be? You'll see when they figure it out. On with the story.**

* * *

In the kingdom of Corona, outside of the town and in a big meadow, Rapunzel and her ex-criminal boyfriend Eugene Fitzherbert were standing in the center, looking to the horizon as the sun went down.

"It's so beautiful," Rapunzel said in awe, while leaning on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah. I suppose it is. Unfortunately, back then, when I was a wanted man, I couldn't get out to enjoy it, because...well, you know. I was on the lam."

Then a whooshing sound was heard behind them, and they turned to see her cousins Elsa and Anna, along with everyone else.

"What did I do wrong that time?" King Adgar said rising to his feet.

"I'm not sure," Daniel replied. "Something must've happened. Maybe you slightly misread the spell or something."

"Elsa? Anna?" Rapunzel said surprisingly to her cousins.

"Hi, Rapunzel," Elsa greeted.

"What are you all doing here?" Eugene asked while stepping next to Rapunzel.

"We're here to gather something from the cemetery," Anna answered.

"The cemetery?" Rapunzel said confused. Then she looked to the king in Daniel's body. "Oh, and who's this?"

"Um, well..." Anna tried to explain, but didn't know how to tell Rapunzel it was their father in another man's body.

"Well, Rapunzel, Eugene, this is Daniel," Elsa stepped forward. "Except he's not exactly him."

"What do you mean he's not exactly him?" Eugene asked confused.

"I'm actually their father, but I'm in his body, and he's in mine," King Adgar explained.

Rapunzel and Eugene looked at them, now extremely confused. They took a glance at each other, then back to the others.

"What?" was all Rapunzel could say.

"And Anna and I are each other," Elsa continued. "I'm Elsa."

"Kristoff and Olaf, are also each other. We've all been switched into each other's bodies," Anna continued to explain.

"Hold on. Hold on. Could you start from the beginning?" Rapunzel interrupted.

"I think it'd be best if we explained the whole thing to them," Daniel suggested.

And then they began to explain what happened, like how they had with the king of the Southern Isles.

"So you're saying you've all been switched into each other's bodies, and you have no idea how it happened?" Eugene clarified.

"Exactly. But we may have found a way to switch back. Though we need to collect the four pieces of this," Daniel said pulling out the half completed medallion.

"What is that?" Eugene asked once more looking closely at the medallion.

"The Medallion of the Kings'. This is what they used to do their rituals. This is what makes the magic work," Daniel explained. "But as you can see it's only half complete. We need the other two pieces. And we believe one of the other pieces may be in the graveyard here."

"Hold on a second," Eugene stepped up in front of Daniel. He reached into his pocket, then pulled out a gold object. "Is this what you're after?" He said holding it up.

Daniel looked closely and saw it was marked with the same runes as the other two pieces. "Where did you get that?"

"Back in my days as a thief, I fought off this guy who claimed to be a grave robber. He was trying to get his hands on some of my stolen goods, but I fended him off, and he dropped this. He was out cold, and I never knew what this was worth, and I liked it, so I just kept it."

"The guy you faced must've robbed the grave and stole it from the corpse of Reginald Knight. Would you mind if I borrowed it, until we can use its power to help with our situation."

"Borrow it? Here," Eugene said throwing it to Daniel. "You can have it. I've never had any use for it."

"Thank you." Daniel then put the next piece on the bottom left of the amulet, connected the pieces together, and like before, the medallion glowed gold. When the glow faded away, the third piece had been connected to the other half, leaving only one missing piece, on the top left center.

"Just one more piece to go," said King Adgar.

"So where is this last piece of that medallion?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"That's just it. We don't know where its at. When we read the story, it only told where two of the pieces of the medallion were. I had the first piece, and we just came from the Southern Isles to gather the second piece." Daniel explained.

"But we couldn't find any information whatsoever on where the final piece is," Elsa chimed in.

"Is there anything Eugene and I can do to help?"

"I wish. But unfortunately there's no known location as to where to find it. There's no one alive who knew where the piece of the medallion could be found. So we're gonna have to figure this out on our own," Daniel said. "But thank you for your help, and providing us with the third half."

"You're welcome. Good luck. I know you'll find it."

"Thank you, Rapunzel," Anna thanked her cousin.

They all joined together once more, King Adgar chanted the spell, and they teleported in a flash of gold light.

* * *

Back in Arendelle, when the sun was almost all the way down, the skies were getting darker and stars started to fill the skies, everyone but Queen Idub was in the library, trying to find a clue, as to where the last piece of the medallion might be.

"Just keep looking," Daniel called out to the others. "We need that last piece, but we need a clue as to where it's at."

"Give it up," Queen Idun interrupted. "You yourself said that the last assassin went missing, the night they killed the kings. You'll never find it."

"Don't say that, Mother," Elsa spoke up. "We can find it if we just look hard enough."

"And where do you expect to look. There are no books that tell where this last part of that trinket may be. The sooner you accept the truth, the better this will be for you all. Now I'm telling you all for the last time, it's hopeless. Just give it up. You're never gonna find out where it is."

"No. There's gotta be something we're missing," Daniel said ignoring what the queen said. "We're most likely going about this the wrong way. We're obviously looking in the wrong place."

"Wait a minute!" King Adgar interrupted and came up next to Daniel. "Say that again."

"What? We're looking in the wrong place?" Daniel repeated.

"Of course. What was I thinking? You're absolutely right about what you just said; We are looking in the wrong place. We've been going about this all wrong."

"What are you saying father?" Anna asked.

"Are you onto something, or what?" Kristoff chimed in.

"Maybe. Daniel, where was this place located? Where did the four kings live before they died?" He said looking back to the man in his body.

Daniel walked over to the table in the center of the room, and unfolded a big piece of paper that lay there, which was opened to reveal a map. "Here." He said pointing to an area with no other islands nearby surrounding it. "Ever since the whole place was destroyed, people have called it the Grave of the Kings."

"Get the medallion. We're going there now."

"But we still don't know where the last piece is," Anna spoke aloud.

"I think I might have just figured it out," King Adgar said going over near the fireplace, and grabbing his and Daniel's swords.

He walked back over and gave Daniel his sword, while hooking his own on his belt.

"So you think you've figured it out, huh?" Daniel said to the king, while pulling out the medallion. "Want to explain?"

"I will when we get there. Everyone, join hands."

They all gathered in a circle once more, joined together, then King Adgar spoke the chant for the spell; After doing so, the gold light shined on them, and they vanished out of the library.

* * *

In another place, that was completely in ruins, a gold light shined, and the group had appeared on the island.

They looked to see the once peaceful, but now destroyed island. Everywhere they looked, there were old buildings, that were burnt to ash and rubble, and shattered to pieces. Dead skeletons of people lay everywhere on the streets, and towering above the town, was the castle, which was no different from all the buildings. Like everything else, it was smashed to pieces and burnt up.

"Okay, so you took us here. And you said you figured it out. Mind explaining?" Daniel asked the king.

"Do you remember when you were telling us the story of the assassins killing the Kings? I think I've pieced it together. You said that after they burned down everything, only three of the assassins had left, but nobody knew what happened to the fourth. You said no one saw him leave, and after thinking hard about this, I've finally got it. What if he didn't leave?"

"Father, are you saying-?" Elsa began to ask.

"Yes. What if the last assassin didn't make it? Couldn't it be possible he died in the fire?"

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Daniel said in disbelief.

"If what you say is true, his body could be anywhere," Queen Idun chimed in. "There's at least a few thousand bodies here. How will we know which one is him?"

"He'll have the medallion piece around his neck," Daniel answered. "And as the story read, the last place he'd been seen was in the castle, before it was burned down. So our best bet is to search there."

"Then let's go," King Adgar led on, drawing his sword in the process.

Daniel drew his sword as well, and followed next to the king. They kept their weapons at hand, to be prepared for anything that were to come. Thankfully there was nobody and nothing to be seen, except for all the skeletons of the dead people, that lay everywhere they looked.

"I can't believe people could be so cruel, as to kill all these innocent citizens," Elsa said moving across the old gray, stone roads, as she and all the others tried not to step on the bones of the skeletons.

"Is there a reason you both have your swords out?" Queen Idun asked her husband and Daniel.

"You never know what could be hiding in those shadows," Daniel responded, while pointing his sword to all the areas, that were dark because there was no light whatsoever, except from the full moon.

"He's right," King Adgar stated. "There's no telling what dangers await here."

"Exactly. So stay close. He and I are the most experienced fighters, so we'll handle this."

They group of seven continued to make their way to the castle ruins, while walking through the destroyed town.

* * *

After about 15 minutes of moving through the ruins, they'd gotten there and stopped at the the stone gates, with wooden doors, which, like everything else were smashed to hundreds of pieces.

"The last place that Eric Manstrom was seen, was here the night they set the place on fire," Daniel said.

"So his body must be somewhere here in the castle," King Adgar replied.

"Should be. But we won't know by just standing here, so let's go."

"Swords out, Daniel." King Adgar said unsheathing his sword.

Daniel followed suit, and he and King Adgar lead the others past the gates, and through the courtyard, which was 5 times bigger than Arendelle's courtyard.

There were 4 old fountains, which were old and smashed to stone and rubble, and on one side of the castle, through a gate with a 10 foot tall fence all around, was the Kings' ritual sanctuary.

The castle itself was smashed up and was barely still standing, looking like any minute, the whole thing could collapse and fall to the ground.

The group moved through the courtyard, and into the busted down and burnt up doors of the castle.

Inside the castle, the walls were smashed in many areas, suits of armor were rusted and burned and collapsed on the ground, pictures were burnt and torn to pieces and like in the town, skeletons of dead citizens lay in few areas.

"This place is really giving me the creeps," Anna shivered.

"Me too," Elsa agreed completely with her sister. "The less time we spend here, the better."

"I may be in your body, but I still have this feeling," Daniel said turning to King Adgar.

"What feeling?" asked King Adgar.

"Like someone's watching us."

Everyone turned around, and looked to the shadows. King Adgar shot a ball of fire from his left hand, which hit and burst on the ground; In the process, the fireball blazed the room with light, revealing at least 15 goblins hiding in the shadows.

Once the goblins had been seen, they charged at them, and Daniel and King Adgar ran up to fight them.

"Daniel, how do I change into the armor?" King Adgar asked beginning to swordfight with one.

Daniel first struck one down then said, "Concentrate on it with all your might. Feel it. Give into the powers of fire, trust in them, and they'll take form of what you need. In other words, just think it."

"Okay, I'll try." King Adgar stabbed the goblin, then quickly put his mind into the powers.

As he was concentrating, Daniel run up to him, to defend him while he concentrated.

King Adgar slowly got ahold of it, and then he did as Daniel said; He put great thought into it, and the next thing he knew, fire conjured underneath his feet, and shrouded his whole body. In that process, he changed into Daniel's black and gray, heavily fortified armor. "All right. I did it." He raised his sword then ran over to the goblins.

Both Daniel and King Adgar, though they were in each other's bodies, they still easily took on the goblins. They slashed and stabbed them all, striking each of them down, one by one, until each one was slain.

"What are they doing here?" Elsa asked both her father and Daniel.

"My best guess, to make sure we don't get the medallion and switch back," Daniel answered her. "We need to find that last piece of medallion and switch back bodies, before things get any worse."

"You're right," King Adgar agreed. "Let's hurry and move on."

They continued to move through the castle, trying to find a skeleton that had the last piece of the medallion around its neck. They had checked every single one they'd seen, but not one had the medallion piece.

Everyone started to become restless with looking everywhere on the first floor, and the stairs to go up to the next floor were broken and unstable looking, so they dared not go up there.

They stopped in front of the stairs, to stop and catch their breaths.

"I swear we've checked every dead body down here, but no sign of that last piece of the medallion," Queen Idun said exhaustedly.

"We've checked everywhere on the first floor," Daniel corrected. "But not the next floor."

"Are you crazy?" Queen Idun asked, not taking him seriously. "Do you not see the stairs? They look like they can come apart any second."

"But it's the only choice we have. Unless we want to remain in each other's bodies forever, I have to try."

"Be careful," King Adgar said to him. "If we do succeed, I don't want you to get hurt, especially while you're still in my body."

"Trust me. Even without my own body, I should be able to do this."

Daniel walked over to the broken up stairs, and slowly climbed the steps. He moved very slowly and held onto the railing, as not to fall and get hurt. His footsteps made creaking noises with each step he took.

When he was about halfway their, he took another step, and one of the wooden steps broke underneath his foot, and he tripped, but didn't get seriously injured.

"Are you all right?" Elsa called up to him.

"I'm fine," Daniel replied getting back up and continued trekking up the stairs.

It took him a couple of minutes. but finally he made it to the top. Once at the top, moonlight shined through a big hole in the ceiling, so he was able to see the hall way was blocked by smashed pieces of stone and burnt wood. But buried underneath some of that debris in the front, he noticed a skeleton hand. "Hmm, I wonder?" He walked over to the debris.

He shifted through some of the stone and wood, moving it aside until he finally got the bones of the skeleton out.

The skeleton lay front first, wearing a burnt up suit, and its bone were also scorched. Daniel flipped the corpse over, and around its neck, lay the final piece of the medallion.

"Eureka!" He yelled back to the others. "I found it! You were right, Your Majesty. It looks as though the last assassin didn't make it out alive."

"That's wonderful. All right, Daniel. Grab the last piece, and let's switch back," King Adgar called back to him.

"Hello, Eric. I'll be taking that," Daniel said while taking the medallion piece from around his neck. He pulled the rest of the medallion out of his pocket, then reattached the last piece. It glowed gold like before, and then it was complete. The medallion was fully finished.

Daniel went back over to the stairs, but before he could walk back down them, both sets began to slowly fall apart, and collapsed to the ground, leaving Daniel stuck up there.

"Well, now what?" Daniel said annoyed.

"Anna, help him," Elsa said to her sister. "Make a pile of snow for him to jump on."

"Okay," Anna replied. She did what she'd seen Elsa do many times before, and waved her hands in front of her, then a flurry of snow shot from her hand. It went where the stairs had fell apart, and created a big pile of snow. "Wow, I actually did it. On my first try too. Now just slide down the hill."

Daniel did so and jumped on the snow pile, then slid right down it. "Now, let's go switch back into our own bodies."

* * *

Back outside the castle, the group had gone out and made their way to the Kings' ritual sanctuary. They made their way through the open gate, and into the area where they would do the spell.

It was in the center of the fenced area, where 5 15 foot tall stone pillars stood tall, untouched by the destruction of the fire, and untouched by time.

Each pillar, near the top had a big gem, the size of an apple. They were in the colors of red, green, white, purple and blue. And in front of one of the pillars, lay a pedestal, where it had a rounded hole, for the medallion to be placed.

"This is it," Daniel said taking the medallion out of his pocket. "This madness with us switching bodies is at an end."

No sooner, after he said that, was when he placed the medallion in its place.

The second after he did, a golden circle began to appear around them all, revealing the same runes that were encrypted on the medallion.

"The spell circle," Daniel said as the light faded, and the spell circle was left on the ground. "Now to get this to work, we all have to stand in the middle of the circle, and we need two people to read the runes."

"Two?" Queen Idun asked confused.

"Yes. When the Kings' would do it, they would all read the runes, but it really only required two."

"Anna," King Adgar said to his youngest daughter, in his eldest one's body. "Elsa also has the ability to read these magic runes. While I'm in Daniel's body, I can too. So for this to work, you and I both need to read them."

"But I haven't even done this before. I'm not even sure how it works. I don't know if I can," Anna said worriedly.

"It's really simple," Daniel stepped forward. "All you need is to concentrate really hard on reading them, and you'll be able to understand them, as if they were written in English."

"He's right. I've only been stuck in his body for a few days, and I think I've gotten the hang of reading this."

"You can do it, Anna," Elsa encouraged her. "We all believe in you. You can do it."

Anna looked to all the others who gave her encouraging looks, telling her she could do it. "Okay. I'll try."

"That's my girl," King Adgar said proudly.

"I don't mean to interrupt your moment, but we've got company," Queen Idun interfered and pointed forward.

Everyone looked straight ahead to see hundreds of goblins coming from the town, heading right for them.

"Come on. Let's do this," King Adgar spoke up.

The six all stood in the center of the spell circle, while Queen Idun stood behind.

"Now, remember. Keep reading the spell until it works its magic, and switches us back. I'll hold them off as long as I can," Daniel reminded them.

King Adgar and Anna both looked down to the runes on the spell circle, examined them carefully, then they began to chant the spell.

Few goblins had made it into the castle and ran right at the group in the spell circle.

King Adgar and his daughter still chanting, had made the spell circle start to glow electric blue; At the same time, the gems on the pillars all began to glow as well, and shined their light down on the group.

A few goblins reached where they were and Daniel started to fight them off. Slashing and stabbing each one, as the king and his daughter continued chanting.

The more they chanted, the more relentless the goblins became, and it was getting harder for Daniel to fend them off.

Queen Idun then came in front of him and grabbed one of the goblins' swords, then helped Daniel fight.

A huge pack of goblins started to come at them, and King Adgar and Anna kept on chanting, repeating the spell over and over, and then finally, the six all had the glowing auras around their bodies once more.

Those glowing auras left their bodies in stream forms, going into one another, until they were all switched; Daniel's aura was blue, King Adgar's was green, purple on Elsa, pink on Anna, Kristoff yellow and Olaf white.

They stopped chanting all at once, and then the light from the spell circle, the gems and the auras faded away.

Everyone all examined themselves and looked at each other happily and laughed.

"It worked!" Daniel exclaimed. "We're back in our own bodies!"

Elsa and Anna both hugged each other happily, while Kristoff picked up Olaf and rubbed his head.

"I'm glad you're all back in your own bodies again..." Queen Idun interrupted once more. "...but it didn't exactly help with our goblin problem."

King Adgar and Daniel both swapped swords, then stood to face the goblin army.

As the pack came closer, sea green mists started appear out of thin air and surround the whole area. From that mist, it took the form of the undead army, who charged at the goblins, and engaged in battle.

"Looks like we've got backup," Daniel said as he and King Adgar both ran up to the goblins, and helped the undead army take them on.

While fighting, Daniel had caught up with the general of the undead army. "This is a surprise. What brings you guys here?"

"We had this strange feeling, laddie. That you were in trouble. So we went where we felt yer presence, until we found ye."

"Well, it's a good thing you showed up when you did. I don't understand how the goblins found us."

"Mastermind, laddie. There's always a mastermind, who knows where everything is."

They all continued fighting, slashing and stabbing the goblins, picking each of them off.

When the goblin army knew they were outmatched, the remaining few dozen retreated.

"Well, that certainly is a first. They've never retreated before," Daniel said confused.

"A losing army knows when ta retreat, lad," the general responded.

"Thanks a lot for your help. I don't know what would've happened if you and your men hadn't come."

"As I told ye when we met, lad, you freed us, we're at yer service. Now, we'd best be headed back to Arendelle. Lads, fall out!" He called to all his men.

Like how they did before, the whole arm began to glow sea green, then vanished into mists.

"Well, our mission has been accomplished," King Adgar said stepping next to Daniel. "We should head home too."

"Now that I'm back in my own body, I can easily take us there. Gather around."

Everyone gathered and joined hands and this time, Daniel, back in his own body chanted his spell, and teleported them out of there.

* * *

 **Alright. Stopping there. What do you know? The spell really did work. Now that they're all back in their own bodies, this part of their situation is over. But the whole madness is far from finished. I have a pretty good idea on what to add next, but I won't tell. I hope you all enjoy this one; I know I did. Please read, review and enjoy.**


	18. New Suit

**Alright. Chapter 18 people. In this, the cloaked man in that dark area, will give a little something to Daniel, and it'll have both advantages, and disadvantages. Won't say what they are, but a little spoiler, Daniel will really like it a lot...at first. Know what I mean? If not, you're about to find out. Let's go.**

* * *

Back in the cloaked figure's lair, the same night they'd managed to reverse his spell and switch back their own bodies, he and the goblin general were watching Daniel through the silver orb, as he was sleeping in bed.

"So, he reversed my spell. I'm impressed. He used one of the greatest ways to do it, that I've ever heard of."

"Did you know that he would've been able to do it, master?" asked the general. "Did you know that he would go looking for the very way he could cancel out your spell?"

"No. But the story of the Four Kings' was my favorite when I was a little boy. But that was back when I was nothing more than a mere mortal. So it really does surprise me that he actually managed to do it."

"What next? Now that he and his friends are back in their bodies, what do you propose to do now?"

"That's a very good question, General. The thing is, I'm not sure. He's beaten everything I've thrown at him. It would seem his abilities are completely unmatched," the man in the throne then stayed silent for a minute. "Wait a minute. That's it." He said arising from his throne. "His abilities are unmatched, but what would happen if I could turn those against him?"

"What do you propose to do, sir?"

"I'll tell you exactly what I propose: I propose to give him a little something. Something that in time will turn on him, make him do what needs to be done." The cloaked man walked over to the purple river; There he reached out to it with his left arm, and then it shrouded in black and purple flames, making it go directly into the strange river. From it, he extracted something.

In his hand, the cloaked man held a small black and purple orb. "This oughta do the trick. He'll like this very much...at first." And then he chuckled maniacally, releasing it, and the small orb vanished into a black and purple mist.

* * *

Back in Arendelle, late at night, with a full moon and starry skies, and everyone in the castle was sleeping.

In his room, Daniel was laying flat on his back, wearing a short sleeved, dark green shirt, black pants and dark gray socks, and he was also snoring loudly.

As he remained in his deep sleep, that small orb had come from the ceiling, and its sphere shaped form disappeared, into a small completely black cloud. That small cloud went down onto his chest; There it slowly started to cover his body, all the way from the neck up to the waist down, until his entire body, was shrouded in black mist.

The following morning Daniel woke up, groggy and yawning. "Ah, what a night. Switching back into my own body, after being trapped in the kings'. Well, gotta get started." He said walking out of his room without even looking in the mirror, or down to his body,

* * *

Down in the dining room, the king and queen, along with Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were all at the table set to have breakfast.

Covering the table, there were many things to eat such as ham, bacon, eggs, toast and pancakes.

Then Daniel entered the dining room.

"Good morning," King Adgar greeted him. "I hope you're hungry...What?" He stopped when he saw what Daniel was wearing.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Queen Idun all looked at him confused as to what he had on.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked confusedly.

"Daniel, son. What are you wearing?" asked King Adgar,

"What do you mean what am I-?" He held up his right hand and saw he had on a black glove, and an armored sleeve. After that, he'd examined his whole body to see he was wearing a suit of armor. It was much like his other armor, but this one had a pair of boots that felt strong, but looked like an ordinary pair, and didn't clink when he walked. A pair of sleeves that felt stronger than both metal and stone combined, a vest that was less thick, but stronger feeling than his own and a pair of pants with every inch armored in a feeling like the sleeves. And this armor was black all over.

"Where did this come from?" Daniel asked himself.

"You mean that's not yours?" Anna asked getting up from her chair.

"I only have one suit of armor. And that one is black and gray, but I've never seen this one before. Though it's pretty different from my last one, it looks kind of weaker, but it feels so much stronger. It makes me feel a lot stronger than I ever have."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Queen Idun.

"It means I feel a lot stronger and a lot more powerful. It's as if my skills have improved beyond anything I could have ever done. Hold on. Let me try something real quick." He walked over towards Elsa and King Adgar. "Excuse me for this." He bent over then lifted them both high above his head.

"Whoa!" King Adgar exclaimed as Daniel held them by the bottoms of their feet, as high as he could hold them.

"Wow," Elsa chuckled slightly. "You could never do that before could you?"

"Nope. I don't know where this new armor came from, but I love it," Daniel then lowered them to the ground. "I think I'll keep it."

"Come on, son. Let's sit down and have breakfast," said King Adgar.

"I can't wait to use this in action."

Later that day, in the early afternoon Daniel was outside practicing his combat moves, while still wearing the new suit.

He'd been doing all kinds of moves, practicing by pretending he was fighting enemies, and he'd even learned a few thanks to the suit.

"Well, looks like someone's taking a liking to their new armor."

He turned to see Elsa coming from behind him, with a small smile on her face.

"Oh, hey," Daniel said nervously. "Actually I'm, uh...just practicing. I don't know what it is, but there's something about this suit that really seems to enhance my skills and powers. Since this morning, my powers have felt stronger than ever before. I think I even learned a few moves."

"Example?" Elsa asked very curiously.

"Just watch."

Then Daniel ran towards the castle, and right up the wall; There he pushed off from it, going flying back, doing a few flips in the air. Then he grabbed the branch of a tree, swung upside down about 10 times, then threw himself high into the air, so he was so high above the whole castle. He came back down, then landed firmly on his feet in front of Elsa.

"See? I could never do that before."

"That was really good. So listen, I've been thinking about one of the things we haven't talked about in a while."

"Yeah?"

"I've thought hard about it, and..." Elsa tried to find the right words. "...I want to learn new magical abilities from you."

"Really?"

Elsa nodded her head.

"Okay. I'd be glad to show you as much as you want."

But all of a sudden, thanks to his good sense of hearing, Daniel could hear a scream coming from the town. "Oh, great. This'll have to wait. There's citizens in trouble in town."

"Go. Do your thing."

"Be back as soon as I can."

Daniel then ran for it outside the castle gates, and on the way out, he'd seen the captain at the gates. "Captain, there's danger in the town! Inform the king!" He said to the soldier in green while running.

"Right away, sir."

* * *

In the town, there were at least 50 goblins, pillaging stands and buildings, while walking through the streets, sending the citizens running and screaming for their lives.

As they were walking through the streets, they wandered around, looking for something for their own pleasurable enjoyment.

"Hey!" A voice yelled getting their attention.

The goblins looked up to a nearby building, and saw Daniel standing on its rooftop, glaring down at them.

"It's that man the master wants," said one of the goblins.

"Then let's take him!" another exclaimed.

"You want me?" Daniel said jumping from the building in front of them. "Come and get me." He then drew his sword.

The goblins, all with their weapons at hand, charged at him at once.

When the first four reached him, Daniel swiftly swung his sword, and cut all their heads of at once.

After that, the others all spread around him, trying to attack him from different directions, but Daniel was too quick. Each time they tried a different approach, he moved quickly at them, and killed them instantly.

One of the goblins, who was standing over ten feet away from Daniel, who wasn't even paying attention to it, threw a spear at him, aiming right for his head. Only when the spear was a few feet away, did Daniel look and see it coming. He managed to dodge roll out of the way just in time, and the spear went through the chest of another goblin.

Daniel looked over to the goblin, that nearly killed him and glared angrily at it, his eyes filled with nothing but hate. He sheathed his sword then stuck his left arm out, and grabbed that goblin with his light tether ability, and jerked it his way, then grabbed hold of it by its neck. "It's time to pay for all your misdeeds!"

King Adgar along with Elsa and group of guards, then stepped up behind, and what they saw Daniel do shocked them; He looked that goblin in its bloodshot red eyes, while his own eyes started to turn fiery orange.

"No! No, please!" the goblin begged, as its whole body began to light up with the same fiery red light as Daniel's eyes.

"Feel the burn," Daniel said as the goblin groaned in pain, then its whole body slowly started to turn to ash, till there was nothing left.

He looked to the remaining 20 goblins, and redrew his sword. He began running at them, slashing them all, one by one, being more aggressive than ever before.

"This isn't like him," Elsa said to her father. "Does he ever fight like that?"

"No. Something's wrong. I've never seen him so violent."

Daniel jumped away from the remaining 5 goblins, then went to a nearby light post. There he ripped it out of the ground, as the goblins came walking towards him.

Once they were close enough, Daniel hit four of them away with the light post, then looked to the last one. Using the post, he slammed it down onto the goblin, making a big crack in the ground, but he didn't stop there; Daniel kept slamming the light post down on the goblin, even though it was already dead.

After hitting the goblin at least 3 dozen times, Daniel finally stopped, and threw it aside. He turned his attention towards the other four, and saw one was still alive, and it began to limp away, but Daniel drew his sword, and grabbed it with the light tether. After grabbing it, Daniel jerked the goblin towards him, and held the blade of his sword out, so that it went right through the goblin, when it came in contact.

"Get off my blade!" He pulled the goblin off, then threw it aside.

Daniel looked to all the dead bodies of the goblins, who all evaporated into darkness. "Any more wanna come out and show your ugly faces?!" He yelled aloud.

Then Daniel sheathed his sword, and began walking off then looked towards the king, Elsa and the guards, and walked towards them.

The captain stepped forward towards Daniel. "Uh, sir...I-"

"What?" Daniel said sternly. "You and your men couldn't bother to lend a hand?"

"It looked like you had the situation under control, sir."

"Yeah, well next time I want to see some action!" And he continued walking off.

"Daniel, are you okay?" King Adgar asked, while trying to keep his distance.

"I'm fine." He replied even more sternly without looking back.

"Are you sure? Because you didn't seem like yourself out there; You seemed like someone more aggressive, more angry."

"I said I'm fine!" Daniel snapped and turned around, looking at the king with a look of nothing but rage and aggression.

King Adgar along with the guards all backed up an inch, and the king stared at him in a way he never had before; The way Daniel had just yelled at him for nothing, had scared him.

Daniel huffed and walked off, making his way back to the castle.

Elsa then walked up next to her father. "Now that just wasn't natural."

"I wonder what's wrong with him. I know for a fact that that's not Daniel. He wouldn't just yell at someone like that without reason."

"Maybe I should go talk to him." She said making her way to the castle as well.

* * *

Back at the castle, Daniel stormed into his room, and roughly slammed the door behind him.

"Why is it people want to get on my case today? First it's those worthless, good for nothing maggots, who think they're so scary, then the king." He groaned angrily. "I wish everybody in this world would just leave me alone!"

He turned his attention towards a mirror on the wall across from his bed, and stared at his own reflection. He looked and saw his eyes filled with nothing but rage and hatred, and when he saw how angry he was, it slowly faded away and he became terrified.

Daniel looked down to his own hands, and down to his own body. "What's happening to me?" Then he had a realization. "It must be this suit. The abilities it gave me, the stronger it made me, and now it's also making me angrier. I gotta get it off."

No sooner after he said that, was when he quickly began to take it off, until he was wearing the same clothes he slept in last night.

Daniel then ran over to the dresser on the left side of his bed, and from the bottom drawer he pulled out a big, tan colored sack. After grabbing it, he quickly took the black suit, and stuffed it into the sack.

As he was putting the suit away, was when Elsa walked in, and saw him stuffing the suit into a sack. "What are you doing?"

He flinched at the sound of her voice. "Oh, it's just you, I'm putting this away."

"I thought you liked that new suit."

"I did, until I realized something. When I was out there fighting the goblins, I couldn't think of anything about how I hated them, and I felt nothing but rage, which made me go berserk on them. I don't know how to explain it, but this suit not only strengthened my abilities, it also made me unleash all my rage and aggression in that fight."

"How can that be possible?"

"When you look at it from my perspective, it's the only thing that makes sense. Think. It made me stronger, it increased my abilities. The only thing that makes sense, is that it made me unleash full rage and aggression."

"When you put it like that, I think you're right. So what will you do?"

"Until I figure out where this suit came from and what it is, I'm not gonna wear it again," Daniel answered tying the sack, and he put it under his bed. After that, he sat right in front of his bed. "Now that I'm myself again, I feel awful about what I did. I was a jerk to the guards, and I snapped at your father for nothing."

"It's okay. You weren't yourself. My father and I both knew you weren't you."

"Nice to know you both stick by my side, even in my hardest times."

"That's why I'm glad we're friends," Elsa said coming up and sitting down next to him. "Maybe we're more than just friends, and we just don't know it yet."

Daniel all of a sudden became nervous and at the same time warm on the inside. "Really?"

"Uh-huh. I don't know what I want, and at the same time, I also do."

"Maybe we are more than friends. A lot more."

Elsa put her hands on his face, and looked directly into his ocean blue eyes.

Daniel at the same time put his right hand on her left arm, and stared into her icy blue eyes.

The moved their faces closer to one another, and finally they made lip contact, without interruption this time.

* * *

 **Alright. There you have it. How did you all like this chapter's ending? Last time they tried to share a kiss, King Adgar had interfered, but this time, I figured, let them have their moment, especially when Daniel was in a sort of crisis. Anyhow, how did you like this chapter? I know that suit making him angry is kind of like in Spider-Man with that alien costume, but I kind of liked my version of it. Please read, review and enjoy.  
**


	19. The Return

**Ok, moving on with my story. I'm sorry I always take too long in updating, but as I said I need to brainstorm, because I'm short on ideas. I just really wanna add some great battles and stuff in here before I get to the big stuff, like who the mastermind is, and what'll happen towards the end, Daniel's secrets, all that. So here's one I call "The Return." I call it that because an enemy Daniel's already faced returns. But who is it? Let's find out.**

* * *

In the halls of the castle, King Adgar was just walking along, and then the door to Daniel's room opened, and he and Elsa stepped outside, both holding hands.

The king stopped and smiled at what he saw. "Well, look at you two." He said folding his arms across his chest.

Elsa and Daniel both flinched and let go of each other. After doing so Daniel walked over to the king. "Listen, Your Highness I owe you an apology for yelling at you like that back there."

"It's okay," King Adgar replied calmly.

"No, it's not okay. I yelled at you for nothing and I know you were only trying to help, and I just wanted you to know I feel awful about it."

"Really, son." King Adgar said once again and walked over to Daniel then put his right hand on Daniel's left shoulder. "It's alright. I know you weren't yourself, and you were just really angry."

"But that's no excuse. Usually when I'm fighting those goblins, I get pretty angry, but I've never once gotten mad like that. Something about that new suit I got just somehow made me quick to anger and frustration, and it made me lash out in full rage in aggression on them, which is something I've never once done."

"You say it's the suit that made you do it?"

"Yes. Remember how early this morning, when I discovered it'd made me a lot stronger, and I could do amazing things I never could? Well, when I saw my reflection and saw how angry I was, I started to come to my senses and had a realization. That suit must've made everything about me stronger. Including my rage. As I was fighting, I couldn't think of anything else but hate. It took all my emotions; My despair, my strengths and weaknesses, and it all became rage."

"So where is that suit now?" the king asked.

"I hid it. I put it in an old sack, and hid it somewhere safe. As I told Elsa, until I figure out what it is, or where it came from, I'm not gonna risk wearing it again."

"Well, I'm glad to see you're back to normal. This is the you I prefer."

"Me too," Elsa chimed in. "Father and I agree, we like this side of you: A sweet, caring person who always does what he can to help others in need."

"I think I like being this way. But even without that suit, I think I'm more than who I seem. I just wish I could figure that out."

"You will. When the time comes, I know for certain you'll find out who you really are," King Adgar said happily to him.

* * *

Up in the Arendelle mountains, in the ruins of that village the goblins had attacked, and the place where Daniel faced his evil doppelganger, the man in the black robe, from that dark lair was wandering through the ruins. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a wonderful place this village. All this done by a group of my many goblins, and an evil side of Daniel."

The robed man raised both his hands into the air, speaking a strange chant. As he chanted, shrouds of black and purple flames started to evolve from the grounds all over, and it all gathered together, until it made a big wall of flames. After gathering, the shadows all shifted together, taking the form of a person's body, and finally that body of shadows burst into yellow flames.

As the fire faded, Daniel's evil doppelganger had stood tall, panting heavily.

"I- I'm alive? How?"

"I brought you back."

He looked to see the robed man.

"Master. You have resurrected me. Why?"

"I have a task for you. If you happen to succeed in what I ask you to do, you'll have redeemed yourself from your last failure."

"Forgive me, Master." He said kneeling down. "My failure is a disgrace, and it is a shame."

"That's right. Now rise."

The evil Daniel did as he was told and got back up on his feet.

"Now here's what I want you to do: The good side that you were created from, I want you to lure him into a trap, for a very devastating challenge."

"How do I do that?"

"Simple. Kidnap the one he loves; The queen. Then take her to the island of the other side of Arendelle. Once he follows you, and you have him where you want him, use this." He reached into his robe and pulled out an orb, emitting with black and purple flames of darkness and gave it to him.

"How do I use this, Master?"

"When the time is right, crush it in your hand, and absorb its dark power. Take him down, but do not kill him, then bring him to me. If you succeed, I will reward you by giving you your own form, with even greater powers than the original Daniel. You'll finally be your own being, and no longer just the shadow of another."

"You can do that?"

"I can, and if you succeed I shall. But its power will only work once, and leave you in that form for a matter of hours, so don't use it until you absolutely have to. Now go."

"Yes, Master."

Evil Daniel's whole body turned into a cloud of black smoke, and he took to the skies, then made his way down to Arendelle."

* * *

Back at the castle, Elsa and Daniel were both in the courtyard in front of the castle, talking with one another, getting to know the other one better.

"So what was it really like meeting a stranger like that, and getting these powers and abilities, which changed your life forever?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Well, let's just say that it wasn't something you'd expect to happen. I mean when you're just riding your horse, then this weird old man appears out of nowhere, then he makes you stronger by gifting you with super strength, fire powers and all that, it's just something you never forget. So bizarre, so strange and yet, so amazing when you get used to them." Daniel said laying everything all out. Then he returned a question. "So what of you? Where did you get your powers?"

"I was born with them. My parents and I, we don't know what happened. Maybe it was just a gift from the heavens or something. As for that man who gave you yours, what do you think happened to him?"

"Beats me. If I had to guess, and if he didn't die of old age years ago, he's probably still out there somewhere. But as I said, when we were up in the mountains, I saw him a second time, and he told me when the time was right, we'd meet again."

"When did you see him that second time."

"That's where it got crazy. He came to me the very day I left home in search of finding myself. It can't be a coincidence that I chose to leave home, and he returns to me wishing me happy trails, and warns me of dangers out there. He said to me 'Beware of what you encounter out there, for you will face many dangerous foes, and monsters. But every obstacle you overcome, will lead you closer to your answers.' I could never figure out what any of that meant though. Except the part about foes and monsters."

"Maybe he meant that it'll lead you closer to finding out who you are, or who this mastermind is."

Daniel became puzzled and looked towards Elsa curiously. "Maybe."

Just then, a yellow fiery light emerged from the skies, catching the attention of both Elsa and Daniel.

The two looked up and saw at least a dozen big fireballs, fell from the skies, creating a wall of fire all around the courtyard.

"What the hell?!" Daniel yelled aloud, seeing the fire spread and circle around the courtyard. He looked back up and saw a cloud of black smoke coming down from the sky.

When that smoke made it to the ground, Elsa and Daniel both looked to see it was none other than his evil doppelganger.

"You again?!" Daniel exclaimed glaring right at his evil self.

"Miss me?" Evil Daniel said sarcastically.

"How can this be? We got rid of you?" Elsa said to the evil clone.

"I have my master to thank for that."

"We took you down once, and we can do it again," Daniel stepped forward, changing into his armor.

"All in good time. But not here. We'll do this someplace else, you and I?"

"I don't think so. We end it here and now!" Daniel said and he shot a stream of fire from his hands at his evil clone.

His doppelganger countered and shot a stream of his yellow fire.

Elsa stepped up next to him and shot a blast of her icy magic at Evil Daniel.

"You're both fools. Even together you can't beat me. I'm stronger than ever before!" He yelled and easily pushed their streams of magic back, then knocked them both off their feet and onto the ground.

From outside of the castle, King Adgar along with half a dozen cards ran out and looked to see what was going on.

"No," King Adgar said in disbelief when he saw Evil Daniel. "Not him again."

After they'd both been knocked down, Evil Daniel walked over towards Elsa and picked her up.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" She said struggling to get loose.

"You're coming with me."

"Hey!" King Adgar yelled taking the sword off one of his guards, then he charged at Evil Daniel. "Let go of my daughter!"

As the King ran over towards him, Evil Daniel smirked and blasted him with a fireball, knocking him onto his back like Daniel.

After the King was knocked down, Evil Daniel turned his and Elsa's bodies into a cloud of black smoke, and they took off into the skies.

"Elsa, no!" King Adgar yelled and got back up as he saw the Evil Daniel take off with his oldest daughter. "Not my daughter."

Daniel got up and looked to the walls of fire all around; He raised his right hand in front of him, and like how he did in the mountains, he called the fire to his hand, until it made a ball of it in his palm, and he closed it up. After doing so, he sat down and crossed his legs and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" King Adgar asked him.

"It's another one of my abilities. If I concentrate really hard enough, I can see into someone else's mind, and see what they're planning."

"Have you ever done it before?"

"A few times. I've done it to help people with personal problems. But I never thought I'd have to use it for this purpose. It's gonna be a little more tricky, so I need absolute silence." Daniel said and he began humming and put his hands on his kneecaps like we were meditating.

He delved deep into his ability, then saw into the mind of his evil doppelganger; He had Elsa and he'd just arrived on an old island, just a few miles away from the other side of Arendelle.

Evil Daniel grasped Elsa by her wrist with his left hand, while the snow queen was trying to break free, but he was too strong.

"He's got her. He took her to an old abandoned island off the other side of Arendelle. Does that place mean anything to you?" Daniel asked standing up.

"That island is the old ancient kingdom of Galamore. It was once a peaceful kingdom, and was ruled by great people. But it was abandoned over 300 years ago, because of an incident that occurred there. Did you see where your evil self took Elsa?"

"By the looks of it, he's taking her into the castle so he can hide. But unfortunately for him, I had the upper hand, thanks to my ability to see in his mind."

"Then let's head over there and get Elsa."

"Hold on. There's something I need to get," Daniel said walking back into the castle.

King Adgar followed behind.

* * *

In the castle, Daniel went into his room, and pulled the old sack from under his bed.

King Adgar walked in after he pulled the sack out, and he'd seen Daniel take out the black armor.

"What are you doing now?"

Daniel stood up and held the armor's vest out. "Whoever brought back my evil doppelganger made him stronger this time. Even with Elsa's help I couldn't beat him. He's too strong for the both of us to handle."

"So you're putting that suit back on. What if it makes you lash out in full rage and aggression again?"

"My evil self is just too powerful now. This may be my only hope at beating him."

"Are you sure?"

Daniel looked down to the suit, worried about the consequences in putting it back on, but he knew he had to take that chance. "I'm positive." And then he began to strap the whole thing back onto his body, until he stood tall, wearing it once more. He turned his attention back towards the king, and held out his right hand. "Let's go save your daughter."

King Adgar nodded and took Daniel's right hand with his own.

After joining together, a gold light shined on Daniel's body, and passed over to King Adgar. In an instant, that gold light flashed, and they were teleported out of Daniel's room.

* * *

After being teleported, Daniel and King Adgar now stood in the streets of an old kingdom. All over, there were skeletons of dead people laying all over the streets, there were hardly any buildings, because most of them were knocked to the ground and smashed to pieces, and the buildings that were still standing, had broken windows, and were partially smashed in places.

"Well, here we are," King Adgar said looking all around them. "The old, forgotten abandoned kingdom of Galamore."

"So what exactly happened here?" Daniel asked as he and the king started walking through the empty streets.

"Well, if I remember the story correctly, this was once a peaceful kingdom. No troubles, very few problems. Until a strange force attacked the entire kingdom. Nobody knows for sure who attacked this place, because it was an army dressed completely in black armor, and nobody who made it out alive saw their faces. But whoever did it pillaged everything. They slaughtered hundreds of innocent people, destroyed everything as far as the eye could see."

"I hope whoever did it paid for their crimes, and got the punishment they deserved."

"You and me both. Now where did you say he took Elsa?"

"If I saw him correctly, he was taking her there, into the castle," Daniel said pointing towards the old, broken up castle, like in the Isle of the Dead.

"Let's go. Hurry, we have to save her," King Adgar urged and they both ran towards the old, gray stoned castle.

There, the gates to enter in were blocked by debris of big, smashed parts from the castle, but Daniel simply went up and used his great strength to move them aside, allowing himself and King Adgar to proceed through.

They made their way through and entered the old, abandoned castle. Inside, everything was smashed and torn up; Like how the town had been pillage, this was no different, everything was destroyed.

Skeletons of the dead people lay everywhere, and areas all around were burned up. There were ripped up tapestry's hanging from the ceiling, pillars were knocked down, which left holes in the ceilings and there was no sign of Evil Daniel or Elsa anywhere.

"Now where are they? Do you see them?" asked King Adgar.

"No. But maybe I can sense them," Daniel said closing his eyes, and staying perfectly silent. He didn't move or say anything for at least a few minutes, but then he opened his eyes back up, and looked to the king. "They're bellow the dungeons, in a hidden room. Let's go."

Both men made their way through the abandoned castle, looking for a way down into the dungeons, to find and rescue Elsa.

It took them a few minutes, because a single floor on the castle was almost twice as big as the courtyard in Arendelle, but they finally found an area, and went down a flight of stairs, into the dungeons.

There in the dungeons, the cells had barred doors that were rusted, and with some, all the bars were knocked off and lying on the ground. Like in the streets, dead people's skeletons lay in and outside of the cells; Some were in chains, and some were crushed underneath stone from the busted walls.

Daniel and King Adgar made their way past all that and to a trap door at the end of the halls. Daniel walked over and opened it up, and looked down to another flight of stairs, and down there, light from torches could be seen farther down.

"They must be down there," said Daniel who began making his way down.

King Adgar followed and they moved to an area where there was a wooden railing over a big floor area, where there was not only fiery light, but golden light as well.

They both moved quietly over to the rails, and looked down. What they saw was a shock to them both; The golden light was coming from a room with piles of gold and gems, all over the floor.

They looked to see Elsa, who had her arms in shackles, and was chained to the wall, while evil Daniel walked back and forth, looking down to the treasure.

"Who would've thought that the rulers of this kingdom kept all their treasure here," Evil Daniel said with a chuckle. He picked up a big gem, that was as blue as a daytime sky. "There's at least half a river of gold and gems in this whole room, and it's all mine." He said while kneeling down and scooping up a bunch of gold coins in his hands.

"If you think kidnapping me is gonna lure Daniel into a trap, you're wrong. He will come for me, and when he does, you'll wish you'd never done this," Elsa said to him.

Evil Daniel glared at her. "You had better watch what you say to me, because last I checked, I'm not the helpless dame chained to a wall. I'm a powerful being, capable of destroying anyone."

"No. You're just a shadow. You're just an embodiment of a kind, noble and caregiving man, who can beat you any day."

"Really? Last I checked, he needed your help to beat me, but that's of no help now. Even if you both were to face off against me again, it wouldn't do any good. I'm now stronger and more powerful. And once he's out of my way, no one will stand up to me. I'll be on top of everyone and everything."

"Is that so, you evil doer?"

Evil Daniel looked up, and saw Daniel jump off the railing and topple onto him.

"Right now I wouldn't be so sure of that."

Elsa chuckled slightly at what he just did to his evil doppelganger. "I actually liked that."

"Come on. Let's get out of here and go home," Daniel walked over to her and pulled the shackles right off her wrists.

After he freed her, they began heading towards the staircase.

"You!" said an angry voice.

They both looked to see Evil Daniel getting back up.

"I've had it with you! Always getting in my way and ruining everything." He reached into his pocket and pulled out that black orb, the man in the robe gave him. "You shall all die now!" He crushed it in his hand, and a shadowy aura surrounded his body and his eyes began glowing purple.

"Run!" Daniel yelled and they ran up the stairs, where they met with King Adgar, and they all ran towards the exit.

As they were running, Daniel looked back to see a vortex of shadows shoot out from where Evil Daniel stood, and a big, black hand with claws stuck out. "Go!" He flinched and they continued running.

As the shadows fades, evil Daniel had been transformed. He stood tall, as a bald headed demon with pitch black skin, horns coming out of his head and he had purple, glowing eyes.

The trio made their way out of the secret room, then out of the dungeon and back into the main hall, then evil Daniel as that demon bust through the floors, and stood tall above them all, barely underneath the ceiling. "And now, feel the wrath of true power!" He exclaimed without moving his mouth.

As the beast opened up his mouth a bright electric green light lit up, and he shot it from his mouth at them.

"Look out!" Daniel yelled moving Elsa and King Adgar away.

As that green light hit the floor, it vaporized a massive hole in it.

"That was close," King Adgar said panting heavily.

"He's doing it again. Run!" Daniel exclaimed and he along with the king and Elsa ran again, as the beast shot another blast of green light, vaporizing the pillars, and bringing some of the ceiling down.

Daniel then threw a fireball into its eye, blinding it for a minute, and they all went and hid quickly behind some of the debris.

"You both need to get out of here," Daniel said to Elsa and her father.

"And leave you here to be killed by that?" King Adgar said gesturing to his evil doppelganger, in the form of a giant monster.

"It's my problem, I'll handle it. Besides the last thing I want is to see either of you die because of me."

"But we don't want to see you die either," Elsa chime in. "That's the last thing I wanna see in this world is you dying."

Daniel looked back up to the beast, who was blasting everything with that green light. "I have an idea. That green light he keeps shooting everywhere, it vaporizes everything it touches. But what would happen if I could make it backfire on him."

"What are you thinking?" King Adgar asked.

"Maybe if I time it right, I can throw a blast of my own at his, and maybe, just maybe it'll backfire and destroy him."

"It's worth a try," Elsa liked his idea.

"I got this, you two run for it, I'll distract him."

"Come on, sweetheart," King Adgar said taking his daughter's hand and they ran for it.

"Hey! Big, black and ugly!" Daniel jumped out of hiding and called out to his evil self, catching his attention. "Here I am. You want me? Come and get me."

The beast began walking towards Daniel. "Such a fool, giving himself up so easily, even when there is nothing that can be done. Soon, you and your friends shall be dead, and my master will conquer the world!" And he laughed evilly still without moving his mouth.

"Then take your best shot. I dare you."

He charged up the green light in his mouth once more, creating a sphere of it and readying it to blast Daniel. The beast prepared to blast him, but before he could Daniel threw a fireball at his blast, making it backfire on him, and the beast's body lit up with fiery light. "What have you done?!" Evil Daniel yelled, as his whole body began to glow red.

Daniel quickly made a run for it, knowing the explosion was gonna be big.

* * *

Right in front of the exit, Elsa and King Adgar were standing there, not wanting to leave without Daniel.

"Where is he?" Elsa said worriedly.

No sooner had Daniel turned the corner, running towards them. "Run!" He yelled.

He met up with them, and Elsa and her father began running.

"So did it work?" King Adgar asked.

"Oh, it worked..." Daniel replied. "...A little too well. The whole thing's gonna backfire and create a massive explosion. We gotta get as far away from it as possible. Keep running!"

Inside the old castle, the glow on the beast's body kept getting brighter, until finally he burst into a tremendous explosion, which destroyed the whole castle, and began spreading.

The trio stopped running and looked behind, to see the explosion coming right at them.

"Here it comes!" Daniel exclaimed. "Grab onto me, quick!"

King Adgar and Elsa didn't hesitate, and they both grabbed onto Daniel, who raised his right fist, and conjured up a shield of light. Just after he did, the explosion went right past them, and Daniel's shield protected them.

The explosion only lasted another moment or two, until it finally stopped and left the whole kingdom now completely destroyed, and Daniel dissolved his shield.

He looked to see the kingdom had been reduced to nothing but ash and rubble. "Well, that's one way to completely clear a kingdom."

"You did it," King Adgar said proudly to Daniel. "You beat him back. I knew you could do it."

"And I think the best part is, I didn't go berserk thanks to the suit this time," Daniel said gesturing to the black armor.

"I thought you weren't going to wear it again till you found out where it came from?" Elsa asked him confused.

"I didn't want to take any chances. I thought this might be the only way to save you, so I was willing to face the consequences if it meant getting you back."

"You were willing to do that, for me?" Elsa was touched.

"Well, yes. It's cause you're the queen, and I didn't want to risk..." He got cut off when Elsa walked up and hugged him.

"You're so sweet," Elsa said happily to him.

King Adgar just stood of to the side.

"Come on. Let's get out of this place and go home," Daniel said taking her left hand with his right.

King Adgar walked back up and joined in, and Daniel teleported them out of there.

* * *

 **Alright. Well, I guess that kind of counts as a moment between those two, doesn't it? Anyhow, sorry for taking so long in updating, but I'm just getting short on ideas. And as I said, I want to add like a series of crazy events before the mastermind is revealed, so I'm gonna need some time to brainstorm, before I put up the next chapter, cause at this point I got nothing. But a lot of the times, something just hits me, so who knows. Maybe it'll be sooner than I expect. Until then, please read, review and enjoy.**


End file.
